The Whimsical Misadventures of My Tutor N Me
by Kasurin
Summary: Tokiya and Fuuko. A fic based on the anime, not the manga.
1. Default Chapter

  
This is my first Flame of Recca fic . Warning: This is pretty long by my standards. And this also isn't completely done in the sense that I think there are still some questions I have to answer. So read at own risk. The title may seem weird, but I liked it. It kinda fitted. So there it is and there it is to stay.  
  
I have never read the manga Flame of Recca, much less seen it. I have only watched the episodes, starting to where Mikagami was introduced until Fuuko's fight with Mitoka. Mintora. ( That chick with the poisoned nails madogou . Don't really know her name. I just know that she's a real $@#* and it was a good thing she died ) Forgive me if I have not captured Meguri Kyoza's personality right. I have only read descriptions of him from the sparse FOR websites available that I have found. Heck, I don't even know if he's alive! If he is dead, then whoops. In my fic he isn't, so just imagine him to be alive. Pretty Please.   
  
These characters are not mine, blah blah. Usual disclaimers. Don't sue me, I'm dirt poor. Etc. Anyway, without much further ado, here it is. And Please enjoy, although I may have sounded like I was discouraging you from doing so:   
  
ThE WhImSicAl MiSAdVeNtuRes oF My TuToR 'N Me:   
  
Summer Time Havok  
  
Another fine day for the Hokage team. Recca was busy talking to his ' hime ' while Fuuko was giving Domon another bump on the head for making some crude comment (with no intention of making it sound crude. He was just making a simple comment ) about coconuts and women. Which left Tokiya and Koganei alone to say their good-byes to each other for the morning . Tokiya promptly left for class while Koganei jogged to his middle school nearby.   
  
Nah, wait. Bad beginning. Let's fast forward to where the story really starts:  
  
" Aw ! Not another F! My dad'll kill me! "  
  
The obvious displeasure came from the throat of the boyish Fuuko Kirisawa.  
  
" You may be smart Fuuko, but you do know that studying is part of the key to passing. " As gently as possible Yanagi informed her friend of the reason why there was a disappointing red mark on her current math exam.  
  
" Yea, but.. aw ! I HATE having to memorize useless crap. Geez, it's not like I'm gonna be an engineer or something that I've gotta learn advanced algebra... " Fuuko smushed the paper to her face as if it would wipe away the apparent red mark. But all it did was leave some pen marks on her face. She continued on in an even more depressed tone " I'd rather be fighting in the Uroubatousatoujin all over again if it would avoid this stupid grade... "  
  
" Well maybe I can help... " But Yanagi's face showed doubt that she could actually manage her time well enough to tutor Fuuko, take care of her household, go out with Recca, and baby sit the kids in the kindergarten. Fuuko sensed this and sighed. She waved away the offer with a swish of her hand.  
  
" No worries Yanagi. I'll find some other way . But thanks a lot for wanting to help . " Fuuko glanced at the clock behind Yanagi and gave a yelp of dismay. " Ah! I'm gonna be late for my next class! I'll see you later Yanagi! Gotta run! " .  
  
Grabbing her school bag she raced across the halls to find her next room, masterfully dodging students littered along the way. But turning a sharp corner without looking, Fuuko accidentally crashed into none other than the school principal. The force of the crash was not enough to make her lose her balance, but it did send the principal sprawling on the ground. The next few moments in Fuuko's mind had to do with a noise that oddly resembled a loud foghorn.  
  
" KIRISAWA! GET YOUR BUTT INTO MY OFFICE RIGHT NOW! " Cursing her luck and muttering a reluctant 'Yes sir, right away sir ', Fuuko trudged unhappily behind the principal leading her to a place all too familiar.  
  
  
--- o  
  
" Kirisawa. I am fully aware that you are not performing as expected of you these last few months."  
  
" Yes sir... "  
  
" And I am fully aware that you have also not been attending school for the past few months as well. "  
  
" Yes, sir.. "  
  
" And I am to understand that these absences and this decline in standard performance has to do with you being sick with a rare disease that sucks out brain cells even as we speak. "  
  
" Uhm... yes sir ? "  
  
The principal took a deep breath and sat down in his seat.   
  
" Ms. Kirisawa. Just how stupid do you think I am? A rare disease that sucks out brain cells by the second ? "  
  
" Uhmm ... "  
  
" Ms. Kirisawa. Since you seem to show no interest whatsoever in improving your grades, we will have to do the necessary measures for students like you. "  
  
" Sir ? " Panicked thoughts of being kicked out started flooding Fuuko's mind. Her dad was gonna kill her, she wouldn't see her friends as often, she'd have to adjust...  
  
" We must assign a tutor for you ."  
  
" .... ". Definitely not what was expected. The principal continued on.  
  
" There is a very bright student who is one grade above you. Apparently you know each other and that is what will make it even better for you to learn well. "  
  
Oh please don't mean...  
  
" His name is Tokiya Mikagami. "   
  
" Not the Fridge Boy! " Fuuko clamped her mouth hurriedly with her free hand, but it was already too late.  
  
" Yes, the Fridge Boy! Uh, I mean, Mikagami! He will be your tutor until the end of the semester and if you do not improve by then.... "  
  
" Ah ! yes sir! "   
  
" Now get to your next class Kirisawa! You will meet back here after your last class to talk to Mikagami. Is that clear? "  
  
" Yes sir! " Relieved to get away, Fuuko grasped the doorknob to turn it and exit from the office of the evil...  
  
" And KIRISAWA! "  
  
" Ulp! Yessir! " She stood up straight with back turned to the principal, too afraid to be met with his glare once again. What else did she do wrong?  
  
" You will have 2 days of detention , starting tomorrow, for bumping into me. "   
  
  
---- o  
  
It was not like she hated Mikagami. Hate is such an strong word. No, more like she felt a bit... uncomfortable. You'd think that she would feel a bit more relaxed around him after fighting in the same team and all. She could chum around with Domon and Recca. Chat with Ganko and Yanagi. Tease Koganei to no end. But Mikagami ... Oh, she tried to treat him in more or less the same fashion, but all that did was get her odd stares from him. It made her feel... uncomfortable. Damn uncomfortable. It was better to leave him alone and not really bother engaging in small talk. But now she had him as a tutor. Well, maybe, just maybe, she could learn to feel more at ease in his presence this time. They weren't fighting anyone, so the pressure of winning was not going to be there. She was more worried on whether or not he would teach her properly, and heck, if he was even willing to teach her! Patting her hair and smoothing out her uniform, Fuuko entered the room. Tokiya was sitting down on a chair in front of the principal's desk, arms folded across his chest, legs crossed , and looking at her with uncaring, bored eyes. So what else was new.  
  
" Ms. Kirisawa. About time you got here. "   
  
" Sir. "  
  
" I have talked to Mikagami, and he has agreed to be your tutor for the semester. "   
  
Ah, he was willing. Now the next problem was whether or not she would learn anything from him. Only time would tell that.  
  
" Mikagami, I will count on you to make sure that Ms. Kirisawa passes all her courses ".   
  
Tokiya faced the principal.  
  
" Yes sir. "  
  
" Now both you are dismissed. Kirisawa, be here at 7 a.m. sharp for detention. " With that the principal waved them off and they exited.   
  
Left alone, Moesama slumped down in his seat. Being principal was not an easy job. He liked Fuuko. She was a smart girl. He would hate to see her transfer. But he would do it if he really had no choice. Being her father also did not make it easier to kick out his own daughter. It was a shame to see such intelligence go to waste. But cases of unused brain power were frequent and it had to really count on the student's decision on whether or not to continue their studies. His eyes then strayed over to a worn out photograph of his family framed on his desk. Thoughts of his dead wife flashed through his mind . Fuuko had the same bright blue eyes and smile. But his wife was more feminine. She would have taught her daughter a bit more on being ladylike. Moesama Kirisawa proceeded to grab a cigarette and puff away. To hell with school policies of no smoking in the building. He needed one badly.   
  
  
--- o  
  
" So, Mikagami, what's the deal ? " Raising her arms to lock her fingers behind her head, Fuuko walked beside Tokiya.  
  
" No deal really. If you pass, then I get to stay in the school for one more year, free ".   
  
" Huh. Dad really is shameless ". She paused for a moment . " So, sensei, what are your plans for me ? " Fuuko threw a smile in Tokiya's direction, and immediately wished she didn't tease him so. He was looking at her weird again. He saw her look of surprise and his eyes once again shifted back to indifference.  
  
" I need to know your schedule first of all. Who your teachers are, what areas you need the most help in ".  
  
" Sure, no problem ".  
  
" I also need to know why you're not attending class. "  
  
She halted. " Why do you need to know that ? "  
  
" Well, in order to get rid of the problem we have to first find the root of it. We just finished the tournament, so no excuses there for you being absent. What really is your problem? "   
  
Fuuko shrugged. " Nothing really. I just don't like the teachers, that's all ".   
  
Tokiya didn't look like he bought her explanation. But he shrugged as well and accepted it, for now. " Fine. So give me your schedule, and tell me where you're failing in ".  
  
--- o   
  
It had been two weeks. Two weeks of pure hell. Tokiya was not a very merciful tutor. He would spend at least an hour lecturing and another 2 on drilling her with exercise problems. And if she took too long or answered incorrectly he would look at her with such resentment that made her feel like crawling under a rock to hide. He would also scribble something down in his report to the principal, which she couldn't see no matter how hard she pleaded, cajoled, or tried to trick him into showing her. It was enough to make her commit suicide. But at least the good part was that she understood. She still didn't attend class though, only coming to school to take the quizzes. And this bothered Tokiya. He was supposed to act as a tutor, as in someone who helped a student who did not understand everything. He was not supposed to take the entire task of teaching. If this kept up he would have to ask the principal for payment.   
  
" What is the square root of x when y is divided by 2xy and 5 cubed? "   
  
Fuuko took a moment to write down her answer on a piece of paper. Too long. Tokiya narrowed his eyes and scribbled on his report.   
  
" You are still taking too long ".  
  
Fuuko looked up and sighed. " I still haven't gotten used to the system yet, that's all ".  
  
" Your major exams are tomorrow. If you do not get an A at least... "  
  
" I know, I know. If I don't ace it then I still fail ". She cursed herself for getting so low in her past exams that even if her quizzes were now good, she would still need an A to pass. Tokiya sat down beside her and looked straight into her eyes. She couldn't help but fidget a little under his gaze.   
  
" Which is why you will be staying here an extra two hours to practice ".  
  
" WHAT?! It's past 5! I gotta go home soon! "  
  
" For what? " Tokiya doubted she had anything important to do.  
  
" Uhm.. for.. " Fuuko desperately searched through her mind for an excuse. " er, I gotta fix dinner for me and my dad ". Yea, that was it. " He can't cook so... "  
  
" What nonsense are you giving me Fuuko? We both went to the Uroubatousatoujin remember? We stayed there for weeks. One night will not make a difference ".   
  
Drat Mikagami for being sharp. Maybe if she touched on his selfish side...  
  
" How about you? You must have something more important to do. Like say, study for your exams? They're tomorrow too " She silently pleaded in her mind : Please, please don't make me stay for another 2 hours. I'll collapse from exhaustion!   
  
" Unlike you, my grade will not suffer greatly if I miss a few exams ". Fuuko conjured a mental image of blowing Mikagami out the window with her Fuujin. He continued on - " quit making excuses and give me the answer to 22a to the 5th power, minus 50d when 7c is multiplied by the square root of 57 ".  
  
Fuuko took a minute.  
  
" Too slow Fuuko! "   
  
She gritted her teeth. Her pencil was on the verge of snapping.  
  
" I'm doing my best, okay ".  
  
---O  
  
Two more hours of hell had passed. But strangely enough, Fuuko felt fine. She even felt happy. The problems didn't seem so hard anymore, in fact, now she felt as if she could take on whatever math problem the world threw at her . Mikagami, however, was beat. Two more whole hours of lecture, giving her practices and scribbling down notes, was enough to make him want to fight Kurei all over again. Broken bones were nothing compared to this. ' It could have been worse though ' , he thought.' It could have been that idiot Recca instead. Good Lord, I can just imagine Domon. It would take months to teach any of them anything ' . Fuuko's voice interrupted his mental judgements.  
  
" Hey, Mikagami, I still don't get this part ". Leaning over to where Mikagami was seating , Fuuko pointed out a problem with her pencil . The faint smell of freshly grown strawberries filled the air. She was close. He could put an arm around her chair, just like he'd seen some guys do in the movies. And maybe she wouldn't notice... ' Damn. Since when did I start thinking like some pervert? ' He frowned and pushed away all thoughts he considered indecent. It must be because he was tired. Fuuko saw the frown and bit her lip. She assumed it was because she had asked for help, or taken too long to understand or something or other. In any case, she expected him to scribble in his blasted report.   
  
" Here, you just divide the 63, add 89, carry over the 94 and multiply the xyz. Then you subtract 22 and you get the answer. See, simple ".   
  
" Oh I get it. I must have missed the getting the square root of 42y in the beginning. Thanks ". She wrote down the answer and had to marvel at Tokiya's ability to calculate at lightning speed. Mikagami couldn't help but smile ever so slightly at his pupil's quick learning ability. He once again thanked his lucky stars it was not Domon in her place. He stood up from his seat.  
  
" I declare this session over. I guarantee you'll do fine tomorrow ".  
  
She stretched her arms and grinned. " Great, let's eat then. I'm starved !".   
  
" Let's ? " Tokiya frowned again. He had no intention of staying another minute with this girl. Fuuko expected the scowl to show on his face. She just grinned even wider. She knew he wanted to go home, but damned if she wasn't going to exact a little revenge for making her suffer. Hooking her arm around his in a grip that threatened to cut off his circulation, she ushered him out the door.  
  
" Yes, let's! "  
  
---o  
  
" C'mon! I'm treating you! Call it a thank-you for helping me out! " His plum haired friend still had her arm hooked around his, not really because she wanted to, but just in case he wanted to escape. Tokiya didn't really seem to notice. He had his mind set on more important things. He had to go home and get at least a little studying before sleeping.  
  
" You can thank me by letting me go home! "  
  
She put her hands on her hips. " O no you don't! I am treating you to dinner and you are going to like it ! Now tell me where you want to eat ". She searched for a nice, preferably cheap, Ramen house. Fuuko didn't hear a muttered ' I thought I was I going to choose ' remark from Tokiya. She found a cozy looking Ramen house and promptly dragged him there, despite more grumbling and complaints he had to say.  
  
---0  
  
She was late. Half a minute late. Did she do poorly on the exams? Maybe he should go look for her. Maybe she met an accident along the way.. maybe she.. maybe nothing. Now a minute late. If it was something Tokiya Mikagami could not stand, it was waiting. He turned his back on the door. Apparently he had been watching it, expecting it to open any second and to be greeted by an annoyingly cheerful " Hi Mikagami! Sorry I'm late! " . His eyes absently wandered to Fuuko's seat. Last night had been enjoyable. There really was nothing like a warm meal shared with a good friend. Plus it was free. ' Good friend? ' . He scoffed. Since when did he use that description for anyone?  
  
The door suddenly slammed open. He turned around to face Fuuko with the best stern look he could muster. But what she saw instead was complete surprise and a slight blush forming across his face. He had only been hugged by Fuuko once, when he won his first fight in the Uroubatousatoujin. Luckily for him, though, Ganko's little pet whatever had thrown itself on his face, giving him enough time to gain his composure back. Now it was a different story. All he could do was blink his eyes in disbelief and stammer a " What.. "  
  
" I passed the exams! Tokiya!! I owe it all to you! " Fuuko took a step back but still had her arms secured around his neck. " I'm so happy, I could kiss you! "   
  
Tokiya gawked at her. Vague thoughts of ' what's stopping you ', ( odd ) and ' when did you start calling me Tokiya ' and ' get away from me ', and ' what's happening ' skipped across his mind. But all he could utter was an even louder " What ? ".   
  
She took her arms off from around his neck and showed him a piece of paper which had her exam grade on it. It had been on the bulletin board so other people's names were written down as well. She proudly presented her 98% .  
  
" Look! Look! Isn't it great?! C'mon , it's a Friday! You! Me! Let's go out and celebrate! Let's paint the town red! "   
  
Celebrate? Tokiya Mikagami did not celebrate. He had to tutor her. He had better things to do than indulge in her whims. She could go find Domon, or Recca, or Yanagi to play with. He simply would not waste time. And he told her so. She didn't seem to hear him. Despite vehement protests he was once again suckered into keeping her company for the afternoon.   
  
---o  
  
The local fair was only open for a limited time. Fuuko smiled to herself. She couldn't help it. If it was one thing she noticed during the past two weeks, it was that if Tokiya was shocked and wasn't given enough time to think, he most probably could be pushed into whatever situation. Hence, the reason he was with her now. She would have invited Recca and Yanagi, but it was parent's day in the kindergarten and Recca insisted that his ' hime ' might need his protection. Domon was...well, Domon, and although he was more full of life than Tokiya, he had to work in his mother's shop. Fridays were busy days for them. She could have gone with Koganei or Ganko, but Koganei had promised Ganko that he would spend the day with her, like a big brother should.   
  
So that left Fridge Boy. But she didn't see him as that anymore. Not as much as before anyway. On rare occasions she had seen him " smile ". And he was always concerned about her current standing in class. Then again, it could be because she needed to pass in order for him to stay in school for free. No, but he did stay last night to help her out, at the cost of his own school standing. And didn't they have a pleasant dinner together? He could be nice, in his own arrogant way. Satisfied with her deductions and her excuses on why she was with Tokiya, Fuuko turned to look at Mikagami.   
  
Mikagami was lost in thought. Here he was, in the stupid fair with, of all people, Fuuko. If it was all up to him, he would not even be here in the first place. Heck, if it was all up to him he would not even be tutoring Fuuko! But, the free year of schooling was very tempting. His inheritance would not last forever so until he could get a full time job he would have to suffer. And despite his best efforts to brood, he was actually ...  
  
" Having fun Tokiya? " Fuuko tilted her head sideways a bit and flashed him a grin. He looked so deep in thought, maybe finding a way out of this fair, that she decided to cut in.   
  
Her question was awarded with a very bored " No ".   
  
She took no heed of what he said.   
  
" So let's try out the rides next, okay ? " Ever energetic, Fuuko started to walk towards the rides. They had already tried most of the booths. She had won a stuffed teddy bear about the size of Ganko, but had given it away to some crying kid whose ice cream cone had melted. Besides, there was the fact that she kinda cheated. She used her Fuujin to alter the winds, in order to direct the ball so that it would hit the bottles. The stall owner was pretty mean anyway. Hmmm.. she was getting hungry, maybe she could try getting Tokiya to buy her a drink or something, and then they would try out the ferris wheel --- Her planning was brought to a halt however when his warm, soft hand too hold her's from behind.  
  
" There's someone watching us ". Mikagami held on to her hand to restrain her from going any further. He was sure he saw a bush move.   
  
Fuuko instantly scanned the surroundings with suspicion. Whatever Mikagami saw, it was not there now. But she waited for a few moments before making sure that there was nothing.   
  
" It's gone. I don't sense anything. What exactly did you see Tokiya ? ".  
  
" I could swear I saw a bush move , and uh ? ". Why was Fuuko looking down ? Was there something on the ground that...  
  
Tokiya dropped her hand like a hot potato. He was too engrossed with the bushes to realize he was still holding on. She didn't notice either until she looked down. Both turned away from the other, muttering a change of subject like the weather and how it was really late and they should go home now. Fuuko could feel her face getting a little hotter and scolded herself for that. He just held her hand for God's sake! She's hugged him twice! She folded her arms across her chest while Tokiya stuffed his hands in his pockets. They were definitely not going to repeat that little accident again.  
  
  
---O  
  
In the small forest grove located at the outskirts of the fair, the ' bushes ' argued.  
  
" Would you quit crying Domon? You make it sound like her hooking up with Mikagami is the end of the world ". Recca Hanabishi was getting a bit peeved at Domon Ishijima's wailing. It sounded too much like a small pig being slaughtered.   
  
" So it's true then!! My poor, darling Fuuko has been seduced by the charms of Mikagami! " Domon couldn't help stop the flow of tears. To be betrayed by his one true love like this!   
  
" I think it's really sweet. They look like such a cute couple. " Yanagi Sakoshita added her two cents worth. She really thought it was a bit romantic. Besides, it was nice to see Fuuko and Tokiya out on a date.   
  
" Yeah, they look real cute all right. A tomboy and an overly effeminate guy . They're perfect for each other. " Kaoru Koganei felt stupid wearing the bush costume.  
  
" But Aunt Fuuko does look good with Uncle Tokiya " . Ganko chimed in.  
  
" Yes, it seems like a good match ".  
  
All heads turned in shock at the extra voice. Recca Hanabishi was the first to speak out.  
  
" Mom ?! "  
  
" Yes? " . Kagerou Kagehoushi had decided to join in their little camouflage mission. She looked absolutely darling in her little bush costume. Only her head stuck out from the green foliage.  
  
" What're you doing here mom?! "  
  
" Well I decided to see for myself how far this little tryst between Tokiya and Fuuko would go. I like to keep an eye out for my son's friends ".  
  
In the background all the while was Domon's lamenting wail.  
  
  
---o   
  
" Hey Domon! Wait up! " Fuuko ran to catch up with her friend. He didn't seem to hear her because he wouldn't stop. " Hey! Domon! " She finally caught up with him and placed a hand on his shoulder . " What's wrong? Didn't you hear me ? "  
  
Domon spun on his heels to face Fuuko, big watery eyes about to pour.   
  
" How could you!!! " Then burying his face in his arm he ran as fast as he could, leaving a huge trail of dust behind.   
  
Fuuko's hand was still in mid air, to where Domon's shoulder had been. She was too bewildered to even ask what exactly was he talking about.  
  
---o  
  
" Hey! Recca, Yanagi. What's with Domon? " Fuuko hoped that maybe they could tell her what was wrong.   
  
" Well, well.. aren't you the sly one ".   
  
Fuuko didn't like Recca's grin. She didn't like it at all. It looked too malicious, and that usually meant bad news for her. Yanagi's next statement however explained more or less what was going on.  
  
" We're so happy for you Fuuko! But why didn't you tell us that you and Mikagami were going out ? "   
  
" We're WHAT?! ' Fuuko felt a chill run up a down her spine. " You know he's my tutor! Since when did you get this crazy idea from?! "   
  
Recca butted in.  
  
" Aw, don't play dumb with us Fuuko. We saw you together at the fair yesterday ".  
  
" You what?! How did you... waitaminnit. How did you know that?! Weren't you supposed to be at the kindergarten ?! ".  
  
An alarmed ' opps ' escaped Recca's lips before he was chased away by a ranting Fuuko. She turned to demand an explanation from Yanagi.   
  
" We're sorry Fuuko. Someone said they saw you and Tokiya eat dinner at a fancy restaurant. You seemed to be having such a good time. And we knew how badly you wanted to go to the fair, so we thought that if we were all busy then you would go with Tokiya without us along and Tokiya looked like he needed to loosen up a bit and ... "   
  
Yanagi babbled on inserting numerous apologies along the way. The Fuujin wielder more or less got the picture of all of them spying on her. Now she knew how Yanagi felt the first day of school when Recca had promised to be her ninja and everyone had found out. This was probably revenge from Recca. Fuuko did help spread the rumor around. But after making sure Yanagi understood that they just had dinner at a Ramen House, she exasperatedly put in her trademark saying whenever someone accused her of liking a guy.  
  
" Would you please stop thinking that way about me Yanagi? I'm just not that kind of girl ". That would usually shut them up.   
  
" Yes, but... " Yanagi was unsure of how Fuuko would react. " But you're still a girl, right ? "  
  
Of course she was! What was that supposed to mean?!  
  
---o  
  
" Well, Mikagami. It's a nice weather today, isn't it?"  
  
It was a Saturday morning in the principal's office. Moesama Kirisawa looked out the window and wondered just how fast time passed by. First they were tiny babies, then they would start walking, then talking, then when they reached their school years, they would eventually get married, have children....  
  
Mikagami answered an emotionless " yes ".  
  
Moesama Kirisawa sighed.   
  
" How is my daughter doing with her studies? Has she flunked any exams yet? "  
  
" No, in fact she is doing very well. She has exceeded my expectations of her " . Tokiya managed a half smile. She had indeed passed his expectations. He couldn't help but congratulate himself for also being an excellent tutor. Moesama Kirisawa continued to gaze out the window.  
  
" Yes, she is very smart. Isn't she ? "  
  
" Yes. She learns fast ".  
  
" And... she is kind and caring too, isn't she? "  
  
" Uhhh.. I guess .. "  
  
" And lovely? Don't you think she's pretty? "  
  
" I ... suppose, sir.. " He never really noticed. What exactly was the principal getting at?  
  
" And she can take of herself, you know. Tough as nails, my daughter is. That's why you got to be firm with her! " Moesama Kirisawa faced Tokiya with a look of pride. " But she can get into a lot of trouble, and that's why I need to ask you... ". He took Tokiya's hands in his own. " I must ask you to take care of my little girl! "   
  
Tears were practically welling from the principal's eyes. Mikagami was at a loss of words. He supposed that being her father and the principal made the man's concern doubled. But this was ridiculous.   
  
---o  
  
" Domon! Hey, Domon! "  
  
Domon was on his bed unhappily staring at the wall. He could hear the alluring voice of Fuuko in the distance . Taunting him. Calling his name...  
  
Fuuko elbowed him on the head ( that part mostly unused so it wouldn't hurt as much ) and snapped him back to reality.   
  
" Fuuko?! " He could not believe it. His angel had come back! He grasped her hands tightly, tears of joy springing from his eyes. " I knew you'd come back to me my darling! I knew you'd see past Mikagami's looks and come back to the man that loves you the... "  
  
" Knock it off Domon. " Fuuko slapped his hands away. " I came here to tell you something ".  
  
Domon kneeled down to where Fuuko was sitting.   
  
" Domon. I know how much you like me and... "  
  
He grasped her hands again. " Yes, my love? "  
  
" Would you cut it out Domon?! I'm not here to confess my love for you or anything stupid like that ". She took a frustrated intake of breath. " I really like you as a friend. You know that. I'd give my life for yours just like you'd do the same for me ". Damn. She was not used to intimate conversations. She'd much rather be beating the crap outta something, or someone. This was getting a bit difficult for her. But she had to say her peace. " And I know you aren't really in love with me.. "  
  
" How could you say that?! " Domon felt a heart attack coming on. Why was his beloved doubting his feelings for her?  
  
" Domon! Please! The only reason you think you're in love with me is because I beat you all the time when we fight! You're confusing admiration with love. "   
  
Domon's mouth gaped open. So that was the proper word for it. Fuuko still wasn't finished.  
  
" And so... I came to offer you a.. well call it a compensation of sorts... a gift of appreciation ".  
  
What exactly did Fuuko have in mind? Domon was still a bit dizzy from absorbing this newfound piece of information. But he had his pride . Did she think his affections could be bought by mere materials?   
  
" Domon. I found this really cute girl from a school who seems to have a really big crush on you ". Fuuko prayed she wouldn't get zapped by lightning for telling such a big lie. The girl had actually said that she had a small interest in big, dumb, strong types. Domon certainly fitted into that category by Fuuko's standards. And she wasn't really THAT cute. She was... well.. average actually. But average was better than nothing.   
  
" A girl? To replace you? " Domon blinked his eyes. He crossed his arms over his chest and turned his face snootily to the side. Hmpff. He wasn't going to be swayed. No way. Even if Fuuko didn't like him, he would stick to her no matter what... " How cute exactly ? "   
  
---o  
  
Domon deserves better than me . She turned one last time to look at the café where she had left Domon and his date. They seemed to hit it off pretty well. Domon expected a total babe and was about to say so if he wasn't pinched by Fuuko at the last moment. The girl seemed satisfied. When Fuuko had found her, the girl was talking to her friend on how she wanted someone big and strong to protect her. The girl also wanted a boyfriend desperately to buy her things. It seemed to Fuuko like this girl wanted someone obedient, so Domon was practically perfect. Of course, Fuuko threatened that if this girl ever broke Domon's heart she would not live to regret it. But everything had turned out well for now. The girl was pretty sweet. And Domon would be a sensitive and caring boyfriend.   
  
Fuuko was a bit surprised when she felt a pang of jealousy. It was not because Domon was not her ardent admirer anymore. Actually that fact kinda made her feel like a huge burden had been taken off. She wouldn't have to keep up with his supposed advances any longer , or his cheesy one liners of love. No, it was more like... like her friends were growing up in front of her eyes. Recca was acting more responsible and he was totally devoted to his ' hime '. Yanagi loved Recca and they practically acted like some married couple already. Their minds and feelings were one. Domon was acting more mature. He was even on his first date! Koganei was almost graduating from middle school, and little Ganko was soon going to be 9 years old. Fuuko scoffed at her sentimentality. She must have received that part from her father.  
  
But... what was it that Yanagi said? Wasn't she still a girl? A puddle left by the rain a little  
while ago was still intact. Fuuko could see her reflection clearly in it. Yes, she was still a girl. And her only admirers were a dirty old dragon, some pervert club and, up till now, a hulking gorilla. A menagerie of sorts. Yanagi had found her soulmate. And why shouldn't she? She was kind, and sweet, and pretty and loving... Much more deserving of a great guy like Recca. Huh. Fuuko stamped her foot on the puddle, making the water splash in all directions. What was wrong with her, thinking of stupid stuff at a time like this?! Screw her feelings as a woman. She didn't need it. She was happy having great friends, and a caring father.  
  
---o   
  
Mikagami was confused. He didn't know what was wrong with the principal. During the time at the office, the principal was more interested on Mikagami's " intentions " on his daughter. Tokiya didn't really know what to say, except that he intended for Fuuko to pass so that he could get a free school year. The principal only nodded his head gravely and looked at Mikagami up and down . Tokiya felt more like he was on trial for homicide. He only expected to hand in his report on Fuuko's progress and have a few comments on her study habits. He did not expect to be drilled with useless questions on what he thought of her and of his " intentions ". Tokiya shrugged it off. Moesama Kirisawa was Fuuko's dad after all. It was probably only parental concern that made him ask all of those things.  
  
Tokiya exited the school grounds and was making his way home. Walking through the alleyway he ( speak of the devil ) saw Fuuko look back towards a café. Domon and a girl he did not recognize were having a snack. He saw Fuuko smile wistfully and continue on her way until she came to a puddle. From there her face distorted to a frown. It didn't suit her at all. He was used to seeing a smile on her face. What surprised him even more was when she stamped on the puddle and proceeded on her merry little way, a grin pasted on her face once again. Did she have feelings for the overgrown lummox? It always seemed to him that Fuuko did not. It must be something else. Today was certainly strange. Hmmm.. and it was high time he found out where exactly she went whenever she skipped school.   
  



	2. Summertime Havok 2

Ay Yi aY i ay, I'M a LeeTtlE buTteRfly... 

The music was at full blast. A large group of people were beginning to gather. Fuuko Kirisawa hit the dance pad keys expertly . Her timing was perfect. It was a Monday morning. There were no quizzes for the day and her tutorials with Mikagami were still later on in the afternoon. She prayed to every deity she could think of to please not let anyone she knew see her do something this demeaning. She couldn't let anyone stop her. She was on a winning streak. Just a few more moments, then she would be finished with this song and could go on the semi finals. 

Ey aY i Ay I aY... 

EY ay I ay I yAy... 

Ey ay I Ay I aY... WAsTe oF sUmMer ... 

" Wak! " 

Something grabbed her from behind. She dug her heels on the ground to prevent from being dragged away from the dance pad. Fuuko looked down to see what seized her. An arm was wrapped tightly around her waist. Boy, was she mad. This pervert really had some nerve, grabbing her like some piece of property. He picked the wrong girl to tangle with and just when she was almost done with ... 

" MIGAKAGAMI! " Fuuko had tilted her head upwards in order to look at his face. Her eyes went wide and lips parted slightly with surprise. She relaxed a little upon recognizing him and stopped trying to break hold of his grip. 

" Fuuko. You are coming back to school. Right now ". Mikagami frowned. He was a bit caught off guard when she tilted her head. Her face was too close. But if he released his arm now, she would run away. 

" I can't leave now! The semi finals!-- " 

The song ended and a buzzer rang. An announcer's voice screeched in the microphone telling the next contestant to step in. Fuuko sagged against Tokiya's chest. He instinctively tightened his arm hold on her thinking she might faint. 

" Tokiya. I can't believe you did that. You blew my one chance I had ". A corner of her mouth twitched upwards in an amused smile. Tokiya let go of his hold. Maybe now that she was calmer she would explain what she was doing here, and why. And then they would go to school, explain to the teachers somehow and he wouldn't have to tutor her anymore. 

Instead, she ran up to the announcer and demanded she have another chance since some weirdo had prevented her from finishing. 

---O 

Tokiya Mikagami had never been so embarrassed in his life. Not only had Fuuko yelled like she was about to be bloody murdered, it was what she said that made it even more humiliating. The obscenities he could handle. But without her even realizing it, she had made it seem like he was some sort of sex slaver. She pleaded that she would be good to him, to do whatever he wanted, whenever he wanted. And in not some cutesy tone. Oh noooo. It was said in either a totally submissive tone or in a completely seductive one. And when her pleading didn't work she shifted into threatening demeanor. Then it made him seem like he was a total pansy. It didn't help that she was squirming the entire time. 

Students and teachers were staring. Well let them. Fuuko was too furious to care. Tokiya had no right to do this! He was just supposed to tutor her! What the hell did he care if she missed a few classes here and there! As long as she passed he could stay in school for free. And what enraged her even more was that she couldn't seem to get away. His grip on her waist was like iron. The delicate turd had more strength than she gave him credit for! She had already dug her heels on the ground the entire time and he had still dragged her. Her shoes had even left a trail from the arcade. And no matter what she said it would not make him stop. 

They finally reached the empty classroom used for tutoring. Tokiya plopped her not too gently on the chair. He put one hand on each of her shoulders and looked straight into her eyes accusingly. Here he was, honestly thinking that maybe she had a really good excuse as to why she was always absent. Instead he had found her wasting her time, money, and intelligence on some arcade game. And this, for God knows what reason, aside from the embarrassing scene caused earlier, riled him up. 

Fuuko glared back at Mikagami. No way was she going to stand down in this glaring contest. Who did he think he was! 

He suddenly found himself admiring her. This act of stubbornness had to add points for his respect. But it also bothered him to no end that he found himself getting attracted to the fire in her eyes. Damn it, he was not here to admire her, he was here to get an explanation! 

" What were you doing wasting your time in that arcade! " 

" I don't see how that's any of your business! " 

" Tell me why you were there, otherwise I tell them exactly what you were doing! " Tokiya banged open the door to reveal her friends, the principal , and a whole bunch of other students intently eavesdropping on their conversation. They scrambled in all directions once found out. Fuuko looked to her side, unable to meet Tokiya's gaze. 

" I .. I wanted to get some money " 

" By dancing in an arcade! " 

" It's a contest, okay! It seemed like the quickest way to get cash , but they only held it during weekday mornings until noon. " 

Tokiya sat opposite her. 

" What exactly did you need it for? " 

" Uhm.. To buy this necklace for my mother ". She twiddled with her own necklace hanging from her neck and still didn't look at him. Not good. She was hiding something. Tokiya narrowed his eyes. 

" How big a fool do you take me for? Moesama Kirisawa is a widow. " 

" I don't take you for a fool at all! I was telling you the truth! " 

" Then how... " Why was she so angry? He was the one supposed to be mad ! 

" I ... " Her voice trailed off. She didn't want to tell him. She didn't want to tell anybody. Especially not him. Well she didn't have to tell him anything, so why bother? She faked a bright smile and faced her friend " Nothing, I just thought it would be nice ". 

" What! That doesn't make sense! You aren't telling me something. What are you hiding? Is it really so bad for me to know? " Tokiya asked her the latter question in the most gentle voice he could. 

" Careful Mikagami, you're starting to sound like you care. " To sound like he cared... Too late. She couldn't take her words back. Fuuko winced when she saw Tokiya flinch at her words. Why did she always say the wrong things at the wrong time? 

So what he got for asking nicely was a sharp rebuke. So be it. It was totally illogical to continue this conversation any longer. He would meet Fuuko for tutorials as usual... 

" No, wait! ". Fuuko stood in front of him, blocking the doorway. He had no time to accept apologies, it was his own fault for getting involved with someone. He had already forgotten his golden rule of never getting too close to anyone. She still stood in front of the doorway though, preventing him from leaving . 

" I'm sorry! I didn't mean it! I was just mad, that's all! " 

He still edged towards the door. She would not move. " Please! I know you care! You're a very good friend, even though you try so hard not to show it... You've risked your life time and time again for Kaoru, and you would protect Yanagi with your life, and you... " Why the heck was there a lump stuck in her throat all of a sudden? She couldn't get a word out anymore. And why in the world did her heart feel like bursting! 

Tokiya Mikagami did not know what to do. The Fuuko Kirisawa he knew had never, ever, been seen without a happy smile on her face. This one seemed to be on the verge of crying. ( not quite though ) . She looked so upset and Mikagami was too stunned to even move. But something clicked in his mind and in the pressure of the moment he had cupped her chin to raise her face in level with his own, a smile of amusement starting to form across his mouth. 

" Did you know that you are probably better than me in masking your feelings? I at least show that I am constantly upset with something. You, however, hide behind a smile... " 

She froze in place. This wasn't supposed to happen! Why now? Why him? Why not him! He's not going to kiss me, is he ! It's not like he's moving closer! I wouldn't know what to do! I've never been kissed in my entire- 

" Watch out! " Fuuko pushed Mikagami away from the window with enough force to make him fall to the floor. Lucky for him. Unluckily for Fuuko, she absorbed the brunt of the bullet. The last thing she saw before getting in contact with the ground was Tokiya's expression of pure horror. 

---o 

" Mikagami... It wasn't your fault ". Yanagi Sakoshita tried her best to lighten Tokiya's spirits. She didn't know if it was working though. His expression didn't change. He had his arms folded across his chest, eyes staring at Fuuko who lay unconscious on the hospital bed. 

" C'mon Mikagami. You should get some sleep. It's been a long day for all of us. " Recca hoped that maybe Tokiya could get some rest. But Tokiya did not move an inch. And he still had not blinked. Recca kinda wondered how exactly that was achieved. 

" Recca. Leave us ". Kagehoushi appeared out of nowhere giving Recca a fright. But he recognized her tone of seriousness and the need for privacy, so he took Yanagi by the hand and left. Along the way he stopped an unfortunate Domon who just arrived in the room. Kagehoushi went to stand beside Tokiya. 

" Tokiya. I know you know this, but I have to say it anyway. Getting your revenge will not bring your sister back ". Tokiya still stood where he was. Kagehoushi expected no change in his behavior and continued on. 

" And it may not make any difference to you, but I can understand what exactly you are going through. And I can understand how painful it is to love again after seeing someone close to you die. " 

Tokiya did not take his gaze off Fuuko but answered like a man in a trance. " How would you know ? " 

Kagehoushi's eyes softened. " I know. I have seen my entire clan die, and my beloved husband perish. I have had ...393 more years than you to regret my folly, and live with my grief. But I found a reason for living. My son. And believe it or not... " Kagehoushi paused to brush away a stray lock of hair that fell on Fuuko's face " Fuuko has gone through the same type of suffering. And like you, she is slowly learning to love and let time heal her wounds. " 

Kagehoushi turned to exit. " Tell me Tokiya. Is revenge really what your sister wanted? Once you get your revenge, then what will you do? " 

With that she let the door close as gently as possible. 

---o 

He was ten again. With his sister, Mifuyu. They were so happy. He loved his sister more than anyone else in the world. Running in the fields for the first time, and he accidentally tripped. But his sister kissed his knee and made the pain go away. A present. She gave him a present from his father on his tenth birthday . It looked like an odd shaped rock. It didn't look like much, but his sister said it was a great toy. He should keep it with him no matter what. It would protect him. He clutched it to his chest and smiled at her . She smiled back and ruffled his hair. They were so happy... 

Relaxing at home. His sister was teaching him his multiplication table. 1 x 1 is 1. 1 x 2 is 2...Some men barged their way in. They took hold of Mifuyu. He got up and was instantly knocked down by one of them. His sister was crying... pleading with them for his life... 

The men only shoved her away. She fell to the floor with a thud. Everything else was a blur after.. They aimed a gun to his head. Demanding an item he did not know he had.. Something that started with an ' en '.. He didn't have it! They insisted he did . No he didn't! Yes he did! They would not listen. He waited for the gun to go off. He would not close his eyes but face death openly. And this part of the scene he knew well. His sister stood in front of him to take the blow. But as she fell her long flowing brown hair was replaced by a short rose colored boy cut that looked strangely familiar. And her lustrous green eyes replaced by that of cobalt blue... 

Tokiya awoke with a start. A nightmare. That was all it was. He must have fallen asleep after all. He was still in Fuuko's hospital room. A basket of flowers were on the side table. From her father it seemed. The principal must have visited while Tokiya dozed off. Fuuko was still unconscious. He should be going home, it was getting late. The men who shot Fuuko were targeting him. His staying here would only bring her danger. The last thing he wanted was someone dying for him all over again. No one was going to die while he was around. Not Kaoru, not Domon, not Ganko... not even that nincompoop, Recca. And especially not Yanagi. 

He took one last look at her before standing up. It should have been him in her place. Twice death had presented itself to him and twice it was deprived of its spoils. Her expression asleep was one of peace. Peace. What inner turmoil stirred her so? What made her hide behind false beams of happiness? He did not know the answers to those questions. But that fact made them more alike than they were both willing to admit. He really should leave. Strangely enough, part of him wanted to stay beside her. He shook his head. No, it was not so strange. He could put a name to these feelings he felt for her. He took her hand and squeezed it. Reaching down to her face, he kissed her forehead farewell. Like any good friend would. 

---o 

Why exactly did he find a stronger bond with Fuuko out of all the others? It was a mystery to Tokiya and he pondered on it while taking the long walk home. Yes, she could be as annoying as the other Hokage Team members, Recca being the most irritating, and yes, he did wish she would not force her company on him. Or maybe it was because of those traits that made him fond of her. She was the only one at first who had treated him no differently than others. He could not help but stare at her when she made him feel like they had known each other for a long time. 

To be accepted. It felt strange. For 7 years he had never had it and never asked for it. How did she seem to feel so at ease around him when no one else was? Even Yanagi would look scared of him. And it hurt more than he was willing to admit. She looked so much like his sister that, had she been alive, it felt like his own sibling feared him. Tokiya snorted . How ironic then that the one person who could see through him probably could not even see herself...that the most cheerful person he knew hid her feelings the best and was probably the most torn out of all of them. Out of the Hokage Team, Fuuko had warmed up to him the fastest. And out of the Hokage Team, she was probably the most distant. Next to him of course. 

" Well you certainly took your time ". He looked up to see a figure emerge from the shadows under the lamplight. 

" Fuuko? " 

Tokiya thought it was his eyes playing tricks on him. What was she doing here? She was supposed to be in bed. As if reading his thoughts, Fuuko spoke. 

" I got out on good behavior ". Tokiya took a step closer. She was wounded and should be in the hospital. He would knock her back unconscious if need be. Fuuko saw him step nearer and shooed away his concern like one does a fly. " Yanagi healed me, okay? Ya happy? " 

He still did not speak. Like he doubted she was really there in front of him. She puffed her cheeks out and exhaled a deep breath. "Those dinks that did this to me. You know who they are, don't you? " 

Silence. 

" I want to get back at them Mikagami. They would have killed me. Heck, they would have killed you ! It was you they were aiming at, wasn't it ? " 

Silence. 

" MIKAGAMI! " 

" How .. did you reach my place so fast anyway? " 

Fuuko felt like hitting the wall repeatedly with her head. " I took a cab! I thought you would be home by the time I got here. But the lights were all closed, so I figured you must have walked. " 

She wanted to get back to the subject at hand. " You were planning on going tonight, weren't you ? " 

He slowly nodded. She tried again to get him talking. 

" Who were they anyway? " 

No good. She tried again. 

" So where are we headed? " 

That did it. She saw his eye twitch for a split second. 

" WE are going nowhere. YOU are going back to rest. " 

" Please! Like one dumb bullet is going to stop me! " 

" It's too dangerous for someone in your condition and .. " 

" Danger ! Hah! I thrive on danger! Danger is my middle name ! ". 

" No, your files say your middle name is Hane. And you are going back right now! " 

He moved closer. Fuuko took out her Fuujin. 

" Tokiya. Step one more inch closer, and we're gonna have to fight ". 

Her jaw tightened with determination. There was no changing her mind. He stopped advancing and Fuuko lowered her arm weapon. 

" Now. Shall I go get Recca and the others to help us out? " 

Tokiya shook his head slightly. " No. You already going is more than enough ". 

" Don't mind putting me in danger, eh ?" 

" I thought you thrived on it ". 

" Darn right I do ". 

----O 

That IDIOT ! How could he have missed the target ! And after all that waiting! The targets took so blasted long in coming to the classroom! What kind of kids were these, delinquents! Did they always come to school so late? Bah! 

Musuko Kyoza dismissed the hired assassin and plopped on the nearest chair. His flawless plan of eliminating Tokiya once and for all had been wrecked. Tokiya was the reason for his father abandoning his mother ! Well, no, actually Kai was the reason for that. Meguri then abandoned Kai for Tokiya. But in a transitive way, somehow, Tokiya was a reason why Musuko was not chosen to be his father's pupil for the Hyoumen Ken technique. And besides, Kai was dead. So that left Tokiya as the only existing student of his father that had to be exterminated. Musuko would have his revenge on the people that took the father- son relationship that so rightfully belonged to him! That and the mere fact that Tokiya was handsomer than him was driving him insane. He did not anticipate Mikagami's girlfriend to jump in like that. Hmm.. since when did the Fridge Boy ( Musuko snickered at having thought of such an original nickname for Tokiya ) get a girl? Ah well, no matter. All he had to do was sit and wait for Tokiya to come. 

----O 

" Are you sure this is the place ? " Fuuko looked the at dojo a little uneasily. She turned to Mikagami whose mind seemed to be somewhere else. Like he was remembering something from long ago. 

" This is the place of the man who killed my sister . " 

Tokiya said it more to himself than to Fuuko. She kicked herself mentally. She shouldn't have made him remember that. Now he was back to his brooding self. It was to be expected anyway. If she recalled correctly on their talk before entering, Mikagami told her that his teacher was responsible for Mifuyu's death. And then his teacher was the one who took care of him after that. Fuuko didn't know what kind of sick mind was at work. But she did know that this place held so many memories for him and she probably should keep her mouth shut before saying something stupid again. 

" ah- hAAHAhahhHAHAH! Go no further Tokiya Mikagami and girlfriend! " 

What the hell! Where was that voice coming from! And what girlfriend was he talking about? It didn't mean... Arggggh! Fuuko realized that it was implying her and let loose a stream of darts from her hikuu at the general direction of the voice. 

" ah- HahahHAHAHAHA ! My, my... temper, temper. I thought you went for the more gentle ones Mikagami. " 

Musuko revealed himself from the shadows. " Tsukaeru! Show yourself and deal with this impudent girl while I fight with Mikagami ". He snapped his fingers and the hired assassin came out. 

" You're the guy that shot me! " Fuuko tightened her fist into a ball. She could feel her blood nearing boiling point. " Tokiya. Go ahead. This guy is all mine ". 

Mikagami nodded and disappeared along with Musuko into the training hall. Fuuko flashed her most evil grin at Tsukaeru. Tsukaeru looked back at her with the big frightened eyes of a puppy. He looked completely distraught and twiddled with his thumbs. 

" Errrr. Terribly sorry about that mistake. About shooting you and all. I was aiming at someone else, and you just seemed to jump in.. Bad timing it was.. " 

He looked at her with the most pitiful face she had ever seen . " Terribly sorry. It won't happen again. " 

Fuuko was taken aback. She scratched the back of her head. What was this man doing apologizing? He sounded sincere.. maybe she should just let him go. Such a shame, she was all psyched for a good fight and- 

" Wuff! " 

In a mere moment Tsukaeru's pitiful expression changed to one of pure cruelty. He hit her stomach with everything he got. 

They stood blinking at each other in surprise. Tsukaeru looked panicked . She was supposed to faint real ladylike into his awaiting, masculine arms. 

Fuuko felt like she had been punched by a baby. She only let out a gasp out of being startled more than anything else. Guess this guy wasn't so tough without his gun. She covered his face with her hand and blew him away with enough force to send him to India. 

---o 

" So Mikagami. Here we are. Doesn't this place bring back such pleasant memories for you ? " Musuko baited Tokiya. He wanted to make Mikagami mad. 

Mikagami took out his Ensui. He was not the type to be swayed by emotions so easily. Musuko readied his Hyoumaen. Tokiya looked at it warily. 

" Where did you get that? " 

oh hHoohoHoHo. So Mikagami was scared. Musuko smirked. " I got it from the dead body of Kai ". 

" Do you even know how to use it Musuko? " 

" Well I know a bit, and... sh.. SHUT UP! I know how to use this thing! I've seen you and I've seen Kai practice a million times in the dojo! Of COURSE I know how to use it! " Musuko gripped his weapon tighter. 

" Where is your master Musuko? I must talk to him. " 

" You'll see him in hell Tokiya! " No, must keep calm. Mikagami's just trying to make me angry. Yes, he should focus on Mikagami. 

" Mmmm.. Where did you get that dishy friend of your's ? Once I kill you, maybe I should give her the same treatment as I did your sister ? " 

" You killed her? " Tokiya had been misguided before as to who his sister's killer was. He was not going to believe so easily again. Kai had told him it was Meguri Kyoza. Musuko could be a possibility however. He was Meguri's trusted servant. Musuko grinned. 

" Yes, I was the one who killed her. Father told me to. He said that once she was dead then he would make me his sole heir to the Hyoumen Ken. ". 

" Father ? Meguri Kyoza was your father? " It was making more sense now. 

Mikagami narrowed his eyes. Musuko tapped his chin thoughtfully. 

" But then he said that you were more deserving of the technique than I...Even after doing his bidding. It wasn't fair! I was older than you! I was his son! I should have been the one! Not Kai! Not you! " 

Musuko suddenly rushed forward and stabbed with his sword, his earrings dangling with a bell like noise. Tokiya easily blocked it with his own weapon and jumped back a little. Musuko looked at Mikagami with purely exposed hatred. Tokiya stood where he was. Musuko charged again and Mikagami dodged. But Tokiya didn't see that Musuko's other hand was made into a fist and it hit him square on the face. 

" Tsk tsk tsk... underestimating me Mikagami? " He waggled a finger mockingly in Tokiya's face. " Don't you know you're not supposed to - WAUGH! " 

Tokiya connected his knee with Musuko's midsection. If it was a fight Musuko wanted, it was a fight he was getting. " You talk to much ". 

Musuko wiped a trickle of blood from his mouth. " You'll pay for that Mikagami ". 

---o 

Fuuko sighed. She should have known by now to never let her guard down. Especially with pitiful types. You'd think she would have learned her lesson with her fight against Fujimaru, the pervert of the Kuu team that tried to rip her clothes off in the Uroubatousatoujin. In any case, they were both wimps who belittled females. She should be checking up on Mikagami. 

Running to the training hall Fuuko slid open the door just in time to see a Water Snake headed straight for her. 

Mikagami instantly turned his back on Musuko and rushed to where Fuuko was... Move faster ! Oh god, he might not make it in time... 

Musuko licked his lips with anticipation . How delicious! He did not think that evading Tokiya's Water Snake would kill off the girl. Two birds with one stone. The emotional agony it would bring Mikagami would be a tasty treat. And here Musuko thought he was the playing the bad guy. Guess Mikagami was capable of making his own life hell. 

Fuuko's battle instincts kicked in when she saw the Water Snake right in front of her face. Raising her Fuujin arm she prayed that she could gather enough wind to alter the wave's direction... 

Mikagami saw that Fuuko had everything under control. But it was only in mid air tackle that he realized that. 

The water snake dissolved. Phew. That was too close. Hey, why was Mikagami lunging for her? 

Tokiya only intended to collide into Fuuko in the desperate attempt to shield her. But since there was no Water Snake, it looked quite laughable really. To see Mikagami knock Fuuko down once the present danger had passed. He got up quickly and muttered an embarrassed " Are you all right ? ". Aside from getting the wind knocked out of her ( pun unintended she assured him ) Fuuko said she was fine. 

" Now , Now, kiddies. Why can't you just get a room? " Musuko was really having a fun time. The expression on Tokiya's face! That was priceless! It was almost as good as seeing it when Mifuyu died! 

The room suddenly went pitch black . What was going on? A blackout? What's this? Fog... inside! Musuko gripped his sword. It must be Mikagami's doing... Ow! Something hit him from behind! Pain! And again on his side! He couldn't see! What was happening? 

Tokiya let Musuko have it. This man could have killed his friend! He already killed his beloved sister! For seven long years Tokiya searched for this person and the killer was right under his nose! All that time and he could not avenge his sister! For once in those seven years Tokiya would sleep in peace! The nightmares of Mifuyu's death would stop haunting him! 

" Tokiya! Stop! That's enough! " Fuuko never saw Mikagami like this before. There was so much hatred and rage in his eyes that Fuuko could feel her blood freeze upon looking at it. Musuko was being beaten so badly that she feared he was already dead. She held Tokiya's fist from hitting Musuko again. 

The fog cleared. Tokiya blinked. He still held Musuko's collar and Fuuko was refraining him from hitting Musuko again. Musuko slid to the floor when Tokiya calmed down and let go. 

" Musuko. If your father treated you so badly, why did you do it? " 

Musuko looked up at Tokiya. " I did it... because I thought it would make him love me.. Kai was treated better... like his own son... then when Kai was abandoned, I thought I had a chance..." 

" Where is your father ? " 

" You will find him... In the bed room. ". With that Musuko fainted. Very undignified. 

Fuuko looked at the pathetic man slumped on the floor." Who was that ? " 

" That was my teacher's...no, Meguri Kyoza's son. He always watched me train. I assumed he was some servant boy but... " 

Tokiya did not finish. Without looking back, he proceeded to the bedroom. 

---o 

" Musuko, I told you not to barge in like that ". 

Meguri Kyoza had told his son a thousand times. His heart could not take the strain of being surprised like that. 

No answer. " Musuko? .. Who's there ? " 

Tokiya slowly walked in. Meguri's eyes widened initially but went back to normal upon recognizing Tokiya. " So... you have come after all. What took you so long? " 

Mikagami kneeled beside the fuuton of his former teacher. He did not expect Meguri to be bed ridden and sick. Thoughts of avenging his sister disappeared when he saw that the man could not even move. He would get answers first of all. Deciding what to do next would come later. 

" Meguri. Why did you order me killed? " 

" Killed? Hah. That must have been Musuko's doing. I told him to wait until you were to come and finish me off. " 

" What about my sister? ". 

" Kai should have told you about that. That one , I planned. " 

" Why? " 

Meguri chuckled softly. " You had potential Mikagami! You had the potential to be the best Hyoumen Ken student I would ever train! And I would be your teacher! But you needed motivation. I had her eliminated. It was much faster that way ". 

" You had Mifuyu killed for your own ambitions? " This man killed his sister for the sake of personal glory! How dare he! Tokiya drew his ensui and prepared to strike. But it stood poised above the man's heart, never coming in contact with the flesh. Meguri had coughed out blood and now smiled woozily at Tokiya. 

" Go ahead. It was what you have always wanted isn't it? Kill me. I killed your sister! An innocent girl! For seven years it has haunted me. I took care of you more out of guilt than of personal glory. I abandoned Kai for you! I traded my worthless son and his equally worthless mother to train you... I deserve to die . For seven long years I have waited for this day! The day my pupil would get his revenge on me ! " 

Tokiya raised his sword once again and Fuuko rushed to stop him from committing something he might regret later. But he intentionally missed and hit the floor patch beside Meguri's head. Kyoza looked straight into Mikagami's eyes, remorse clearly shown in them. 

" So. This is how I die. Without you at least getting your revenge... I die, without my sins being atoned...How fitting... for a man like me. " Meguri closed his eyes and breathed his last . 

Tokiya bowed his head. His eyes were hidden by his hair. Meguri Kyoza was now dead. Try as he might to stop it , but a single tear fell in grief for the man who had trained him and taken care of him for seven years. The man who he would have called his foster father...And the same man who killed Mifuyu. Abandoned Kai. Severed all family ties with Musuko. All for the sake of personal gain , only to regret everything afterwards. Tokiya had the chance for his revenge and threw it away. Years of waiting and hate went down the drain in a single moment... It was too ironic, really. Mikagami clutched his ensui tightly and did something he had not done in seven years. He threw his head back and laughed. 

Fuuko wrapped her arms around herself and shivered involuntarily. She saw a tear slide down Tokiya's cheek and felt like crying . Now Mikagami was laughing his head off. She didn't blame him. He must be going mad. The revenge he wanted so badly was taken away. She wanted to run up to him and hold him close and tell him everything would be all right. But it wasn't and it probably wouldn't be for a long time. 

----o 

Now what? Fuuko was sure that the question was running in Tokiya's mind right now. His only reason for living was to kill his sister's murderer. And he didn't.. no, he couldn't do that. They had left Musuko unconscious in the training hall. So what exactly was he going to do? Go on with life? Commit suicide to be with his sister? She hoped that wouldn't happen. They'd been through a lot together - her , him , Domon, Recca, Kaoru... and the loss of another person she loved would be something she might not be able to handle. She was prepared for it though- the Uroubatousatoujin did that for her. But having it actually happen was not the same as being ready for it. 

" You took a bullet for me ". Mikagami turned his head to look at Fuuko walking behind him. She scratched the tip of her nose and grinned back at him. 

" Yeah, well... You would have taken a Water Snake full force for me ". 

" But I didn't. " 

" Hey, don't worry 'bout it Mikagami. That's what friends are for right? " She still kept her smile on. Might make him feel better. 

Friends. Mikagami managed to smile back. Yes. The idea of joining his sister had crossed his mind, seeing that the person behind her death had already passed on. But what was it Kagerou had said? Would his sister have wanted revenge and have wanted him to die as soon as he got it? No, he still had a purpose in life. To protect the people he had come to care about. He looked up at the stars and made a silent vow to do so. Today he would be living for himself and start thinking about the people still alive. That was probably what Mifuyu wanted. 

" Say Fuuko... " 

" Yup? " 

" I think I'll... stick around. Until I can pay you back for saving my life ". 

Fuuko gave him a hearty slap on the back. " Told ya not to worry about it! " 

Tokiya gave her one of the ' odd ' looks again. 

----o 

" Hi Mikagami! Sorry I'm late! " The door slammed open to reveal a harassed Fuuko who was out of breath at the moment from running up the stairs. 

" Fuuko, you are 23 seconds late. You know I don't like having to wait ". Tokiya scribbled something in the report to the principal. 

" I'm sorry! But my teacher dismissed us a bit later than usual! " Fuuko took a seat beside Mikagami and took out her notes. 

Her hand subconsciously went to the part of the forehead where he had kissed her ; when he thought she was asleep in the hospital. She started to remember imagining what he would be saying when she arrived at his place that night. What HAD she expected after that incident of him cupping her chin and later kissing her forehead? Did she expect him to say insert images of certain dark forest -haired bishounen epitome of perfection, complete with sparklies and chubby cupids flying by " Like Recca who has his 'hime ', so you will be mine ", then kneel down to kiss her hand and she would blush oh so delicately ? Ick. That would have seriously made her barf. Maybe that kind of thing would work on Yanagi or other girls, but not her. She refused to be protected by anyone. 

Actually, she had been awake that night since her father came in to give her flowers. She only pretended to be asleep to give Tokiya a scare before he left. But when she peeked an eye open she saw him reach down to kiss her forehead and she stiffened up and immediately shut her eyes . 

And then she started to think about when he himself was sleeping on the chair beside her bed. And how even asleep he was plagued by Mifuyu's death. He mumbled her name at least twice. But that was the only time his self defense mechanisms were down and he looked so... vulnerable. She was probably the only one to see him asleep. She was also the only one to see him laugh. Sure he sounded like a maniac, but he laughed. And she was also probably the one to see him shed a single tear. And seeing his humanity made her feel...proud to be the one. 

She didn't want to lose him. No matter how many times she told herself that getting close to anyone would only bring heart ache... it was much easier to live a life of fake cheer and to pretend everything was okay. Hey, it beats living one of complete depression and having to spread that misery everywhere you went. Like Mikagami over there. Naw, but he really was showing a little of his true self each day she spent with him.. And she liked him even more and more. He might not say his good side with words, but what he did always proved otherwise .Wow, now she felt like she could really hang out with the Walking Popsicle . Ohh... she was so mean... 

Fuuko turned to him and grinned. Tokiya looked up from his report and again returned the smile ( actually a corner of his mouth turned upwards. But it counts as a smile for him. The effort was there ). Oh well. It was a start. It lit up his face somewhat and he didn't look so much like Mr. Doom and Gloom. 

For now, the bond between them was stronger. But not strong enough to break down the barriers long forged in their hearts due to personal loss and pain. Maybe one day they could be. But not today. Because for today Fuuko had to catch up with all the classes she missed and Mikagami had to take on the task of tutoring her. 

El Fin. The end. Owari. Wakas. That's it. No more. Einde. 

Comments? Think that Meguri Kyoza having a son is impossible? Email me. No flames accepted ( and no pun intended. Can't help it if there are a lot of puns that have to do with elements of nature ) , except maybe for so called ' constructive criticisms '. Those, I think I can handle. But the minute I don't like it , it gets chucked out. Sorry. I don't need my work to be down graded by others. I am already dissatisfied with it enough! ( it's a " strive to be better " thing ) Oh actually, I'm NOT sorry. But comment and suggestions are welcome. 

To Jacquey, for helping me come up with the title, for reading this and telling me her opinion. Really appreciate it!  
My bro for putting me down all the time, therefore making me want to finish this and rub it in his face  
To the glorious person who invented chocolate. That wonderful, saccharine-loaded, fattening-agent, that has kept me awake and given me some ideas.  
And Mummy dearest for pretending to be interested and being patient enough to listen to me gripe. 


	3. Autumn Winds Suck

- To Japanese speakers. I apologize profusely. I don't speak Japanese, I just translated stuff literally.  
- People who like the Raiha and Fuuko couple, do not read. Repeat. Do. Not. Read. I will not be held responsible for any urges you have to go and kill me.  
- Look. I am not good with battle scenes. You are going to have to imagine gratuitous scenes of violence yourself. I'll try to cheat. Best I can do.

So here goes:

" Autumn Winds Suck "

Fuuko Kirisawa was stuck in a perilous situation. Never before had she faced anything as deadly . THEY were hot on her trail. She tried to slow down her heart from pounding too loudly with fear. She had to get away from this place before THEY found her. Fuuko prayed fervently that THEY would not see her hiding place. She had no choice but to hide from their cruelty . She was breaking out into a nervous sweat. Her hands were cold and clammy... THEY were more vicious than all the other opponents she had met before. THEY were the reason why she was quaking in her shoes.

" Are you sure this is the place Fuuko is working in, Domon? I don't see her anywhere…And besides, this doesn't look like a very nice establishment that Fuuko would work in… "

Yanagi tried hard not to stare at a waitress who was wearing clothes meant for an eight year old.

" Where is that new trainee?! There's a table that needs cleaning ! "

The manager of " Cuteﾍ Honey Pies: Va Va Voom " yelled at his subordinates to find the new girl they just hired.

" Someone in school said they saw Fuuko serving drinks and waiting on tables here. Maybe they made a mistake " .Domon searched around for any sign of his rose- haired friend, letting his eyes take little pit stops of other scantily clad women.

" Hey! Don't look at her like that, you little pervert! " Recca blocked Kaoru's eyes from the waitress in front of them.

Fuuko held her breath. Just a few more moments and then they would leave and she could get back to work.

" Fuuko. There you are ". Mikagami caught sight of her trying to hide when he entered in with Recca and the others. He only came along because Yanagi had asked him. And partly out of curiosity ( which he would never admit ), to see what Fuuko was up to after school now that she attended her regular classes and he didn't have to tutor her anymore.

She froze in place. Her heart lodged in her throat. Recca squinted his eyes to check if it really was her behind the cashier's table.

" What are you doing behind there? "

She gulped and stood up slowly. There was no more using in hiding. She tried to pull down her nasty little mini skirt that was WAY too short for even her standards, in the futile attempt to cover up whatever was not already exposed. All eyes turned to look at her.

Recca burst out laughing.

---o

" Thanks for nothing ". Fuuko grumbled for the umpteenth time to her friends as they all walked home.

" We're sorry Fuuko. We didn't know we would get you fired…." Yanagi really felt bad that Fuuko lost her job because of them. " But it wasn't a very nice place for you to be working in anyway… " She wanted to make Fuuko see the good side of things. Then she covered her mouth and had to stifle a giggle.

" Yeah,... mmpfh.. real sorry… ". Recca tried to stop from laughing again. But he couldn't help it! Fuuko looked so different from what he usually saw her as!

Domon was about to say something about how nice the outfit fitted her, but then he too exploded in laughter. The sweet and innocent look didn' t suit her. That ribbon in her hair! The light pink heart print on the dress! It was too much ! His girlfriend, Kanojo, elbowed him in the ribs, giving an apologetic smile to a sullen Fuuko.

" Um... you really did look cute Aunt Fuuko ". Kaoru meant it sincerely . But he leered. It did not help at all.

" Nothing from you Mikagami? " Fuuko said sourly.

Tokiya looked a little startled at the attention being focused on him. What was he supposed to say? How the waitress costume hugged her lithe body in all the right places, even with the overload of lace and ribbons? Or maybe how the shortness of her skirt was lesser than necessary to show off her long coltish legs? Yes, that was what he should say… if he was ever in a good masochistic mood. A scowl formed on his face for even noticing such things. He had already seen her practically naked once, when she was fighting Recca and got taken over by the madogou of madness. And she was down to her underwear in her fight with Fuujimaru. So what was his problem with seeing her in that too tight get- up ? It was better to remain silent and not get into trouble. He managed to answer " No " with a straight face.

" Huh. How did you guys find me anyway? I made sure none of you knew where I was to avoid this. "

Fuuko looked over her shoulder to her friends. They were still laughing. Even louder this time. It took all the willpower she could muster to not strangle each and every one of them.

---o

Jerks! Creeps! She was still fuming by the time she got home. Just when she started working there last week, they had to show up and get her fired. Did they have any idea how hard it was for her to wear that stupid waitress costume and try not to beat the daylights out of each guy that hit on her? But ah, that's what friends are for. She couldn't help feeling just a bit happy. They were concerned enough to check up on her.

Fuuko lifted the doormat to get her house key placed under it. She locked the door once inside and went to the living room. Her father was snoozing on the sofa. A few empty bottles of whiskey were carelessly strewn on the floor and a photo frame was placed face down on his belly. Every year it was the same.

" Iz' zat you, Pfu-ko ? "

" Yeah dad. It's me. "

" You go sleep,' n ' crose rlites 'n' mrffl .. rrflp…brrap "

The rest got absorbed by the pillow he was talking into to. Fuuko carefully picked up the photo frame lying on his stomach.

" Yeah dad. I will ".

Her beautiful mother. Fuuko traced the long black hair with her finger and stared into the eyes of ocean blue twinkling with laughter. Tomorrow would be her 7th death anniversary. And the day her brother mysteriously disappeared. Dad would always get ahead of himself and start to drink until he passed out . It brought back too many bad memories for him. The sentimental old goat… It was hard for her too… why didn't he see that?! Clutching the photo to her chest, she sank down to the floor slowly and quietly rocked herself to sleep.

---o

Ahhhh.. there was nothing like the brisk morning air to calm her down. Fuuko sat on the rooftop with her feet dangling over the edge. This was her favorite place in to sit . She even etched her name on the brick. It was a fine morning and school would not start for at least another hour or so. She thought it would be nice to get to school early and enjoy the breeze there for once. Eh? Someone else was here. She just heard a cough.

Getting up and brushing off any dust left on her skirt, Fuuko walked to the other side of the rooftop towards the coughing sound she just heard. It was the familiar figure of Mikagami hunched over reading a book. He looked too engrossed that he didn't seem to acknowledge her presence. A mischievous grin played on the corners of her lips. Just what the doctor ordered. A healthy dose of bothering someone would surely get rid of any depression. Slowly she crept… careful... silent… stealthy…

" Don't even think about it ".

Tokiya had already seen her before entering the roofdeck. She seemed to be deep in thought and he decided not to disturb her. Apparently, she was not so courteous.

" What'cha got there Tokiya ? ".

Fuuko stood opposite him and lowered the book from his face. Tokiya was not very happy at having his sight of reading material be replaced by her curious gaze.

" It's a book you'll have to read when you get my class next year ". He tried to get back to reading. She lowered the book again.

" You always come to school this early? "

" Yes. Now leave me alone. "

"We-heeell. Aren't we snippy this morning ". Fuuko still stood near him but not near enough to invade ( what she considered would be ) his personal space. Tokiya sighed and closed his book.

" Did you want something? "

" Nope. Nothing. Can't I stay with a good buddy for awhile? " .

Mikagami looked at her face closely. Something was wrong with her eyes. There were eye bags underneath… Her face looked like hell!

" What happened to you ?"

" Uhhh..nothing. Why? "

She just lied! Now he knew something was wrong. He regarded her with even closer suspicion. Fuuko figured it was her cue to exit before he started asking more questions.

" Well seeing how you don't want to be bothered… I'lljustleavenowandseeyoulater, bye! "

She said the last sentence very fast before he could get a word in.

----o

" Have you seen Fuuko around? " Mikagami caught sight of Recca and the others before they entered school.

" No. We checked her apartment but no one was answering " Yanagi was worried. This was the first time Fuuko was not there. They usually had to drag her out of bed every morning. Yanagi hoped this didn't have anything to do with Fuuko losing her job.

" Hmm.. isn't it usually this time of year that Fuuko acts all weird for a day ? " Recca directed the question at Domon. They both knew Fuuko for the longest out of anyone else.

" Hey yeah. Maybe it's that ' time of the month ' again? "

" If that were true, then Fuuko would be acting weird every once a month, not once a year! " Kanojo rolled her eyes up at Domon's ' keen ' observation.

" Ha ha! No, but… if I remember right, today's her mom's death anniversary… She always looks like she hasn't slept a wink and her dad doesn't come to school either…. and now that I think of it… every time you try to ask her to talk about it , she'll just laugh it off and change the subject … "

Recca knitted his eyebrows together. Yea, there was something fishy going on…and Mikagami was interested…. Recca inched closer to Tokiya, one eye slanting with suspicion.

" Why you worried Mikagami? Could it be...you're over your sister, and are looking at brighter prospects? "

Tokiya tightened his lips into a thin line. " Don't be stupid Hanabishi. My sister is the only female I will ever care about. "

" Yeah, but… bet your sister never had knockers as big as Fuuko's ! "

" Yeah, you can say that again Recca! For a butch chick, she sure has nice …" Domon stopped abruptly after seeing the dagger looks Kanojo was giving him. Ohhhh…If looks could kill….

" Humpff. I can see where this conversation is going and I want to have no part of it! " Kanojo stalked off.

Domon shuffled after her. " Aw c'mon baby! I didn't mean it that way! Size doesn't matter! It's not like your's aren't.. no, not that I look…. "

Recca sniggered at how pathetic Domon looked.

" Pfugh. I can see that I am going to get no help from you ". Tokiya walked away completely disgusted, dissolving all thoughts of concern for Fuuko's well being every step he took.

" Gosh big brother Recca. I never knew you were THIS big a jerk… "

Koganei hitched his school bag over his shoulders and ran off to his school before Recca could get ahold of him.

Recca shrugged. " Guess it's just you and me, ' hime ' "

He turned around to face an upset Yanagi.

" Recca… I thought you called yourself Fuuko's friend. How come you never did anything before even when you knew she was in bad shape? ".

Yanagi was disappointed at Recca's insensitivity. She proceeded ahead into the school building leaving her poor ninja-protector all alone.

----o

Hey mom. Sorry. It looks like I couldn't get enough money this year… I wanted it so bad for you….I'm sorry.. I'll get it next year. I promise!

Fuuko brought a bouquet of fresh roses to her mother's grave. What's this? Weird. Someone else brought flowers. Lilies. Recently it seems…Maybe dad visited? But he never did. Ah! There's something behind the bouquet of lilies. A piece of paper? No, a photograph… Of mom? And dad? Who? …. Who's the kid on mom's lap? He looks familiar. Is that my brother when he was younger? Who the hell put this picture here?! Is this some kind of sick joke?!

She stood up quickly and searched the area for any sign of the person who left it. The only response she got was the delicate sighing of the wind.

---o

They're not big…

What am I talking about ?!.. That essay is due tomorrow!

Well, maybe that waitressing outfit she wore made it seem bigger..

I have an essay tomorrow that I really must finish! I have no time to waste on thinking of…

But they were always the same size whenever she wore anything else… Not to mention the rest of her…

Oh God, why am I thinking of this?!

For the past 5 minutes Tokiya Mikagami had been debating with himself over Fuuko's cleavage and his essay assignment. ' Damn Hanabishi for tainting my mind like this!' He thought. And he let Recca get away with insulting his sister! Mikagami knew for sure that there really was something wrong with him. It must have been something he ate…

---o

The photograph was old. It was taken three years before she was born. Her mother held a black haired boy with gray blue eyes. They looked so much alike. There was not doubt that they were mother and son. Her father was beside them, arm around his wife, dazzling smile on his face. Fuuko needed to know. What happened to her brother? Who put this picture at her mom's grave? Was it him? Did her father know where his son was ? Dammit! She needed answers!

And she had to wait for them because her father was too drunk and just passed out on his bed.

---o

She let the winds play with her hair. Knots and tangled strands were the last thing on her mind. Fuuko gazed moodily at the scene before her. It was actually very breath- taking up on the rooftop of school. Cherry blossoms fell lightly from the trees and flew around without a care… How she wished she could be like that.

But she wasn't. Her knees were drawn to her chest and her arms were wrapped around them. She sunk her chin deeper into her arms. Fall was approaching. It was her favorite season. She should be more happy. It wasn't like her to get all depressed… her dad never told her anything yet. She didn't want to ask. Maybe today she would. But what was wrong with her? So what if she found out her brother was still alive? Wouldn't it be great? She'd have a someone to be with at home! They could have normal sibling rivalry…help each other with homework… Ganko would have an older brother too!

No, she was only fooling herself into thinking that. And she knew it . It was not really the fact of having a brother that made her gloomy. It was the probability that she knew who he was and what would happen once she found out. That was what made her so depressed.

" Class starts soon. "

Fuuko looked up to see Mikagami standing in front of her.

" 'Ey Tokiya. Don't worry 'bout me. I'll haul my lazy butt to class soon ". She attempted a smile and failed. Miserably.

Tokiya knew it was serious. " You look even worse than yesterday ".

Fuuko's "smile " froze in place. Trust Mikagami to always come up with ways to make her feel better.

" Do you need to talk to someone? "

Was he offering to listen? Guess he wasn't so bad after-

" Because I could go get Yanagi to come up here ".

Fuuko searched his face for any sign that he was joking. There wasn't a change at all. She answered " No" in a very strained voice.

Tokiya really did not want to stay any longer. He didn't know what to do. But he couldn't just leave her. She was a friend. And besides, Recca and the others were just down the stairs. They saw Fuuko in low spirits and Tokiya unfortunately passed by. They grabbed him just as he was about to head to class and told him to go cheer Fuuko up. Otherwise… Even a guy like Tokiya had to shiver at the tortures in store for him if he did not make Fuuko feel better.

" Is this about money ? You've been trying to raise money ever since we got back from the Uroubatousatoujin ".

" No… well.. at first it was , but it doesn't matter much anymore though…"

" Explain that. For the past two days you haven't been acting like yourself. It has something to do with your mother's death anniversary's, doesn't it? ".

" I'm just exaggerating my troubles… Ah, it's nothing. C'mon, the bell's going to ring ".

" Let it. This is more important ".

" Hey, don't worry about it! Now c'mon! Bell! Ring! Now! Let's go! "

Tokiya was just about to give her a lecture on how she should stop changing the subject when he heard a growl. From Fuuko's direction. He narrowed his eyes.

" When was the last time you ate ? "

" uhh.. a while ago…"

She was lying again!!! Mikagami blocked the doorway leading downstairs.

" You haven't eaten for the past two days, have you? "

She looked at him sheepishly. Mikagami folded his arms across his chest.

" We are going to eat. Right now ".

" And skip school? "

" Yes. "

" You? Skip? "

Tokiya shrugged." I figure it's due to me. I'm hardly ever absent anyway ".

----o

So here they were again. Eating together. But this time it was a nice diner, not some cheap Ramen House that could be found in the shady part of town.

" Wow Tokiya. My first date with you! " Fuuko teased Mikagami, but she inwardly hoped that no one saw her with him. People might misinterpret it as exactly that. A date. She did have a reputation as a tomboy to keep after all.

Mikagami said nothing but kept his scrutinizing gaze on her. He was doing that for the past 10 minutes. Fuuko put the spoon back in her ice cream glass.

" All right. I'll tell you…"

" Finally ".He was getting tired of looking at her and for a minute there thought his intimidating act was not working.

" Mmm… Do you want some of this ice cream Tokiya ? It's really good…" She offered it to him in the most convincing tone she knew.

' Ugh, and get germs? ' He shrank back despite himself. " No thanks. Quit stalling and tell me ".

Fuuko inhaled deeply. " The reason why I wanted the money… is to get this necklace for my mother ".

" Yes I know. You told me that before ".

" Ya, well… and you thought I was lying. I wasn't " Fuuko wet her lips from getting too dry. " Before my mom died…I promised her I'd get her this necklace we saw at a shop one day. It was real pretty… It was a diamond pendant shaped in a flower pattern, and a pure gold chain laden with some tiny studs, and it came in this nice box that had a really nice picture of the store, and… "

Mikagami tapped his finger on the table to signify his boredom. " Why the sudden desire to get it now? "

" Um.. well… you see…" she cleared her throat. " Out of guilt really ".

" Guilt? "

" Guilt. " She turned to stare out the diner's window. " During my mom's funeral…I never cried. Not once. Even when I found out she was dead. Even as they were shoveling dirt on top her coffin and burying her. Or even as they were saying her last rites. I knew her for nine years. She took care of me and loved me… and all I felt was numb when she passed away ".

Tokiya remained silent. Fuuko's eyes were glazed over.

" But in the Uroubatousatoujin, when I thought Domon had died… my heart hurt so much that I thought it would be better to rip it out. That was the first time I did cry over someone…I didn't cry over the woman who was my mother. I cried over what I thought was the loss of a dear friend, and that realization…was what drove me to try to make things up to her…."

She looked over at Mikagami. His face was still the same. Fuuko put her spoon back into the cup.

" Ha ha.. I know… buying that necklace won't do anything but… I just thought that maybe if I got it in time for her death anniversary.. oh I don't know what I was thinking…It's not like she can use it or anything… "

" How much more do you need ? "

" What? " Fuuko looked up from fiddling with her ice cream. Did she just hear…?

" You heard right. How much more do you need ? " Mikagami really didn't know why he was saying it. His money was precious. It shouldn't be squandered. His reason though was that he knew Fuuko would pay back a loan, so…

She beckoned him to come closer and whispered in his ear.

Tokiya rarely ever changed expression. But he sure did now. She just told him an amount that could rival China's population!

" Are you out of your mind?! "

Fuuko stuck her tongue out at him and laughed. " I was just kidding! I wanted to see the how you would react! That's all! "

" Well you got my attention. How much is it really? "

She filled her spoon with some ice cream " Not much. I almost have enough. Just a few hundred, and I can go buy it ".

" Is that a fact? "

" Yup, sure is! " To emphasize her point, she waved her spoon at him. Ice cream splattered all over his face.

Tokiya regretted ever knowing her.

---o

Domon hoped Tokiya was doing okay with Fuuko. The strongest member ( physically speaking ) and most sensitive of the Hokage Team first offered to be the one to talk to her since he knew her better than anyone else. But Mikagami passed by and then they all decided that he should be the one instead. Recca argued that Kanojo would be jealous, which she wouldn't be because she was right there and even told Domon to be the one to talk to Fuuko. But they were all trying to get Tokiya and Fuuko together. Which would be nice, but if he knew Fuuko… she would not be pleased at being set up. Tokiya wouldn't be either. The last thing anyone wanted was people meddling in their love lives.

Domon should know. Fuuko did it to him. But it all turned out for the best. He had to admit, Kanojo was a cool girlfriend. He was getting to feel more at ease around her. She couldn't fight, but she had a good pair of lungs to order him around with.. Whenever he expressed his feelings to Fuuko, she would always hit him or think he was joking. Regardless of what anyone thought, it hurt a little when Fuuko thought he never meant anything. Then again, maybe he knew in his heart that there was something missing and didn't mind most of the time. He wasn't in love with her. He confused respect and friendship for it. He knew that now. And he wasn't in love with Kanojo either. Maybe with time he would be. But the important thing was that Kanojo liked him. It didn't really matter who he loved, but more on the fact that someone loved him.

Domon was starting to get a little worried. Fuuko hadn't shown up for class yet. And Tokiya didn't seem to be the sensitive type. Or maybe Tokiya was a bit too sensitive? The guy did carry a huge weight on his shoulders, wanting to get revenge for his sister and all, taking on a personal vendetta. Domon knew that, somehow, maybe Fuuko could help ease the pain Mikagami must be feeling. In any case, he hoped that she would be happy, either single or with another. After all, she was the reason for him being with Kanojo.

Ouch. He was getting a headache. He should concentrate on class. Now let's see. The capital of the United States is…a) Lexington b) Washington c) Alberqurque. D) none of the above. Hmmmm… a toughie.

---o

" Ack! I 'm sorry! Lemme wipe it off! " Fuuko was leaning towards Tokiya who was sitting opposite her in one of the diner booths. She was trying to get the ice cream off his face by cleaning it with some napkins. But the guy wouldn't stay still enough for her to scrub it off.

" No, it' s fine . I can do it myself ". He snatched the napkin from her hand and wiped off the sticky substance.

" I'm really sorry about that Tokiya… " Fuuko apologized again. But part of her found it pretty funny. Mikagami never changed expression even when the ice cream hit him. All that ice cream going to waste…Too bad she couldn't lick all of it off his face. What… What kind of thought was that?! Blushing hotly, she picked up her spoon and zeroed in on finishing her dessert.

She must really be embarrassed about throwing that ice cream around. She's blushing. Tokiya wiped off the remaining splotches and crumpled the napkin in his hand. Fuuko was eating with obvious gusto. She was probably very hungry… Who wouldn't be for two whole days. Her lips were stained a darker shade of scarlet from the cherry she just nibbled on. His eyes had absent mindedly stumbled upon them. The fruit brought out the playful curves of her mouth that were constantly upturned in whatever mischief was on her mind. Looking so soft…so warm and so terribly tempting.… He should really get going now !

" Are you almost done Fuuko? "

" Uhh.. yeah.. just about - "

" Then let's go ". He left some money on the table and stood up.

She caught up with him outside the diner. " Hey Tokiya… "

" What? " His job was done! He found out why she was depressed and cheered her up. Case closed! What more could he do?

She shifted around in unaccustomed shyness. " I just wanted to thank you... For everything… "

He stopped dead on his tracks, bewildered look already flashing across his face. She just gave him the sweetest smile he had ever seen.

---o

" Dad? "

Fuuko reached home just in time for dinner. The lights were on and her father was reading the newspaper on his favorite La-Z Boy™ recliner. His back was turned to her.

" Dinner's on the table, hon. "

" I'm not very hungry right now… "

" You sure, hon? All right, put it in the fridge ". He turned a page of the newspaper.

" Dad… could I talk to you for a sec? "

" Sure. What's the problem? " Moesama Kirisawa put down the paper. She sounded serious. He would listen to her patiently. But if it was about that Mikagami fellow that everyone was talking about, and that guy hurt his daughter…

Fuuko walked around the chair to look straight into his eyes. " I went to visit mom's grave ".

" Oh that's nice. Did you tell her I said hi ? "

" Dad. Someone left flowers there ".

" Well it wasn't me…Maybe one of her friends ? "

" Dad. How come we never have any pictures of my brother? "

Moesama's face darkened. " I told you. He was sent to boarding school and we just never took any pictures of him. "

" Not even during holidays when he came to visit, or before that? "

" Fuuko, you don't need to know this... "

" Yes I do!! Look at this! " She produced the picture from one of her pockets and showed it to her father.

His eyes clouded over. " Where did you get this?! "

" Take a wild guess who left it at mom's grave ".

Fuuko clenched her hands and apologized mentally for causing her father any unnecessary pain. But she needed to know.

Moesama sighed. " Yes, this was your mother. And me. And that is your elder brother ".

" What's his name? You never told me ".

His eyes pleaded with her. " Fuuko.. don't make me.. maybe when you're older.."

" Stop using that excuse! I need to know! Daddy…please…What is his name? "

Moesama closed his eyes. All those years… He should know by now that the past would catch up eventually… " Raiha. Your brother's name is Raiha ".

Fuuko's legs wobbled and she had to take a seat. So it was as she suspected…She would have to fight her own brother…" Why… "

Moesama shoulders sagged in his chair. " When you were 4 years old, your mother and I sent Raiha to boarding school. We thought if for the best. The school was one of the most prestigious and we thought it would be good for him. The only holidays were for summer and winter. But he never wanted to come home. We asked him once and he said that the sooner he finished, the sooner he would be able to pay us back… Yes, he was that thoughtful at that young age. That's why you never saw him and don't remember him. We never talked about him much in front of you, just that you had a kind and smart brother "

Moesama stood up and walked to the fireplace. " When my wife… your mother died, he was so heartbroken. He loved her so much… He ran away. I looked all over. I neglected the company that I inherited and depleted all my resources to find him. But I don't know what's become of him ever since."

Moesama opened a hallow brick and took out a box of old pictures. " Here Fuuko. These are all the pictures I kept, as a reminder of my failures. These are the ones of Raiha. I thought that by keeping them away, you and I would only have to remember the loss of one family member, instead of two. Forgive me…"

The figure of her father covering his head in his hands was enough to make the stout hearted Fuuko go teary eyed. She threw her arms around him and hugged her father for all he was worth.

" You don't need to apologize. I love you very much! And I don't think you failed in anything! " She wiped her eyes and picked the box up. " I mean, look at me ! I came out all right didn't I? "

No answer.

" Daaaad! "

Moesama smiled gratefully and held his daughter close to him.


	4. Autumn Winds Suck 2

  
---o  
  
" This was Raiha's first birthday.. and here he is holding you when you were born...and that's the one when he first went to boarding school and that was the last one we ever took of him "  
  
Moesama pointed the pictures out to Fuuko. His heart ached every time he paused to remember those times, but after awhile the pain lessened and he even looked back at those memories fondly.  
  
" And what's this? " Fuuko pointed a picture of her mom and someone together. She only recognized her mother. Who was the other guy with her? Wait... that nose and chin...dad?! That was her father when he was younger ?! Fuuko laughed and inspected the picture closer. Her father smiled bashfully.  
  
" Yes, that's me. In my, ahem, heydays.. "  
  
" Dad, what's that say underneath you? I see mom's name, Hane, under her, but your's says ' Yaburu ' "  
  
Moesama looked embarrassed. How did that picture get in there?   
  
" Yes, well. Back in the days when your mother was a great magician, they would call her ' Hane no Kaze ' , as in the 'Wings of the Wind' because her slight- of- hand tricks were so fast you thought that the she pulled stuff out of the air. But the rest of her magicians troop called me ' Yaburu no Kaze ', out of fun ".  
  
" Which means ? "  
  
" Er.... Ahem.. ' Ripper of Winds ' "  
  
Fuuko raised an eyebrow and repeated what she just heard. " Ripper of winds? Don't you mean 'Reaper '?"   
  
His face reddened slightly.  
  
" Ripper, as in ... to cut the cheese ? "  
  
It turned a tad blue.   
  
" To expel methane gas ? "  
  
Now it was a lovely shade of purple.  
  
" In other words, to- "  
  
" Yes, all right! Yes!! But it was out of fun! "  
  
Fuuko looked at her father closely. " Are you kidding dad ? "  
  
" No, it's what they really called me! "  
  
" Pulling my leg ? "  
  
" No! they really did - "  
  
" Joking around ? "  
  
" Fuuko! " Moesama sternly reprimanded his daughter from saying anything else. He wanted to tell her something else while he still had the courage to do so.   
  
" Now. About me getting drunk all the time whenever it comes to your mother's death anniversary... "  
  
Fuuko's laughter died down. Moesama squeezed one of his daughter's hands. " I know it's late... But.. tomorrow.... Let's go visit her. And we'll see if we can find your brother again. He left that picture recently. Hopefully he will still be around. "  
  
Fuuko nodded her head. Moesama let go of holding her hand . " And... I promise not to drink anymore. I owe you that much. My poor dear... I 'm so sorry for having caused you trouble...all those years... "  
  
Aw, no. Dad was going to cry again.   
  
---o  
  
Hane... You would be proud of Fuuko. She turned out to be a lovely woman like you. Well, maybe a bit less feminine, but she has a good head on her shoulders. Her eyes and smile remind me so much of you. I wish you were here to see her. Raiha... I'm so sorry. I thought that the next time I visited, I would have information on him, but I came empty handed. I promise you that I will keep searching for our son....  
  
Moesama kneeled down in front of his wife's grave. Fuuko stood behind him. They had been there for an hour. He had seven years worth of news to tell his wife. And knowing him, he was probably only relating the first year. That would mean six more hours.   
  
Fuuko saw movement behind the trees. Someone? Raiha!! She ran to follow the shadow of her brother leaving her dad behind.  
  
---o  
  
Which way did he go? Fuuko followed Raiha to the brink of the forest and then she lost sight of him. Where could he be?   
  
" Fuuko. Hello. "  
  
She rotated around to be met with Raiha's smiling face.  
  
" Raiha. Why didn't you tell me? "  
  
" Aaaa... you know then... I was hoping you would find that soon. "   
  
Her brows came together in silent contemplation. Raiha stepped back from her.  
  
" A week from now. We must fight. "  
  
" Because it's destiny, right? " She mimicked his exact words when they met in Uroubatousatoujin.  
  
" Yes ".   
  
" You're gonna have to give me a better explanation than that! "  
  
" Then call it fate ". He turned and disappeared into the forest.  
  
Damn it! What kind of answer was that?!  
  
---o  
  
It was not like he was avoiding Fuuko intentionally. Avoid is such a strong word. No, more like he felt a bit ... uncomfortable. You'd think he would be more used to her now since they fought in the same team and all. He had no problems with Yanagi. Or any other girl for that matter. But Fuuko... oh , he treated her in more or less the same fashion as any other female but that would only result in her smiling at him . It made him feel... uncomfortable. Damn uncomfortable. It was better to leave her alone to sort out her own problems and not bother sticking his nose into her business. But now he was back to being stuck with her. Well maybe, just maybe, he could learn to feel more at ease around her.  
  
" Tokiya, I need another favor from you again ".  
  
He groaned inwardly " You didn't fail another subject, did you ? "  
  
" No. Something more serious ".  
  
" Which is ? "  
  
" I need you to train me ".  
  
" For what? "  
  
Fuuko cleared her throat " You know... train me.. as in fight me.. "   
  
" Now why should I do that ? " He was about to walk away.  
  
" MIKAGAMI! I took a bullet for you! "  
  
" I thought you said I shouldn't worry about it ".  
  
" Well...ya, but... I lied ? ... Oh, come on! Are you going to help me or not ? " Fuuko was getting frustrated. If he didn't want to help her, she would have to ask Recca.  
  
" Why me? " He really didn't want to exert his precious time and effort.  
  
" You got a sword. The guy I'm fighting has a sword too ". It wasn't exactly lying! Raiha had a sword! He did! Tokiya was the only friend she knew with a sword. Raiha also had the Reishin madogou, but where was she going to practice for that?!  
  
" And just who exactly are you training to fight for? "   
  
Her jaw clenched tightly. " My brother ".  
  
---o  
  
YEAH!!! This feeling! This rush of adrenaline! Her blood pumping madly through her veins! THIS was what it meant to truly be alive! THIS was what she loved to do best!  
  
Fuuko dodged another Water Snake that Tokiya directed at her. She was almost out of breath. But Mikagami looked like he just got fresh out of the shower. She wiped some sweat off her forehead and tossed him an arrogant grin.   
  
" Had enough yet, Mikagami? "  
  
" On the contrary, I've only just begun. "  
  
---o  
  
" Good morning Fuuko! " Yanagi happily greeted her friend who was entering the classroom.  
  
" 'Ey. Mornin' " Fuuko found her desk and plopped onto the seat. She placed her head on the table and tried to get at least a minute of sleep before the teacher came in.  
  
" You don't look so good Fuuko. Are you okay? " Kanojo trotted over to her boyfriend's ex-flame.  
  
" Hey, what's with Mikagami? He looks terrible! " Recca just came in after catching a glimpse of Tokiya entering the higher leveled class.  
  
Domon peeked over at Fuuko.  
  
" Hey Fuuko. You don't look too good either. What happened to the both of you? Didn't get any sleep ? "  
  
Recca exchanged a glance with Yanagi. " You don't think they... "   
  
" They wouldn't.... "  
  
Kanojo caught on . " They're too young to- "  
  
" Too young to what ? " Domon asked.  
  
" It's not what you're thinking! " Fuuko's head shot up in protest.   
  
Recca winked mischievously at her. " Sure thing. .. whatever you say... "  
  
Fuuko sank back into her chair and knew right then and there that she wanted to die.   
  
---o  
  
" You're doing better. You're actually on the offense now ".   
  
Mikagami twirled away from Fuuko's Onitsume claws and landed gracefully on his feet. She was doing well for someone who only mastered their madogou in a short amount of time. He had the slight advantage of being with his ensui for seven years. Fuuko was charging at him again.  
  
" Quit running, chicken! Take one of my attacks like a man! "   
  
She let loose a random amount of her hikuu darts at him. Tokiya ducked easily and blocked some darts with his ensui blade. He was in close vicinity and used his Mizu Kugutsu illusion in the effort to end this round with him as the victor.  
  
The fog was too dense for her to see. Maybe taunting him out would work..." Coward! You know you can't beat me in a fair fight ! Come on out so that - "  
  
WHAP! Something just pushed her chest !! She instantly slapped the figure in front of her.   
  
Mikagami knew he should have finished her from behind.   
  
" Wahh!!! I'm so sorry!!! It was just that you grabbed it, and out of reflex I ... ohhh, I'm so sorry!!! "   
  
Fuuko reddened with nothing less than galactic- sized embarrassment. She knew he didn't mean it! It was just that he touched on a sensitive area, and... " I'm really, really sorry! "  
  
Tokiya got over his initial shock and lowered his ensui. " It's... fine ".   
  
" Um.. uhhh... " Now what? " Uuhh... my handprint on your face.. sorry 'bout that ".  
  
" It's. fine. " Damn. He forgot he was fighting a woman.  
  
Fuuko swallowed nervously. " So, uhhh.. maybe we should call it a day, huh? "  
  
" Fine ".  
  
Ohhh... Mikagami probably hated her. But it was an honest mistake! She already apologized...She hoped he would still train her. She only had one more day to go...  
  
---o  
  
" Yeah, Mikagami's been training me. I have to fight Raiha soon so I have to be prepared ".   
  
Fuuko was chattering alone with Domon under the shade of a large cherry blossom tree. Kanojo had some errands to run during the lunch break. Domon was the only person who knew, aside from Tokiya, that she was going to fight Raiha. But she didn't tell him that Raiha was her brother. Domon would prevent her from getting into that battle.  
  
" You should see how Tokiya was able to evade my Onitsume claws. It was great! He didn't get touched once! And I was fighting my best too! I mean, he looked cool in the Uroubatousatoujin, but actually fighting him is an even bigger thrill !! And then he did his Mizu Kugitsu illusion and he would have defeated me, but I .... Why are you looking at me that way Domon? "  
  
Domon was amazed to say the least. Of all the years he knew Fuuko, she never once praised anyone's fighting ability. Even when she lost to Recca, she would still call him a weakling. This side of Fuuko was one he never saw before. She was gushing over an opponent! He tried to hide a grin of amusement.  
  
" Do you know that your eyes light up whenever you talk about Mikagami nowadays ? "   
  
" What? " She was talking about his fighting ability. Of course they would light up! She loved a good fight!  
  
" Your eyes. They practically sparkle whenever you see him or talk about him... I've never seen you look like that at me, or anyone else... "  
  
" Whu-? Domon, get your friggin' head checked. Mikagami's a good friend " .   
  
" Oh? Just now... your eyes said something else. They said that you regarded him as something deeper ".  
  
" Stop looking at my eyes, will ya! "  
  
" Opposites do attract, you know... " Domon said matter of factly.  
  
" Yes they do Domon. And that's as far as it goes. Attraction. They don't get along very well afterwards ".  
  
" Hmmm... Tokiya and you seem to have this same denial of feelings. That would make you have something in common... "  
  
" Since when did you play psychologist?! " Fuuko tossed her hands up in the air in frustration. " Look. Kanojo's here. I'm leaving ". Picking up her bag, Fuuko stomped off.   
  
" Domon Ishijima. What did you say to Fuuko that made her so mad ? " Hands on her hips, Kanojo mockingly scolded her boyfriend.  
  
" Nuthin' . I just told her the truth ".  
  
---o  
  
What in the world was Domon implying anyway?? Mikagami was a good friend. That's all! Yes she liked him! Yes she loved him! But as a friend! Not as... not as... ( she shuddered ).. not as some lovesick puppy!   
  
Unrequited love. Hah. The was the last thing Fuuko needed. Tokiya might be drop dead gorgeous, yes she admitted that. But that was as far as it went! He must have a million admirers to choose from, why would he even consider some wannabe boy like her ? Please, like she was going to date some pasty faced guy prettier than she. Arrgggh! Why was she even thinking that?! Looks never mattered to her! Who was she to criticize someone's physical appearance? It wasn't like she was model quality herself. But his type looked more like the conservative housewife. The guy had a sister complex for crying out loud! He would probably fall in love with someone like his sister!.... Someone like Yanagi....Someone with clear, smooth skin, not like her battle scarred body. Someone demure and sweet, not boyish and independent.   
  
He probably wanted some damsel in distress to protect. Maybe it was a guy thing to make them feel macho. Once upon a time she too looked for her so - called " knight in shining armor ". But that all changed when her mother died. The kids in school called her names. The boys would make fun of her, calling her bad luck for having a dead mother. No one helped her then. She wanted Recca to protect her from harm... but when he beat her, that only went to show that the only person she could ever count on was herself. It was hard... maybe if she were a guy it wouldn't be so bad. Being a girl and portraying yourself as strong was not an easy task. People constantly looked down upon you, and the minute you showed signs of acting your own gender they would think lowly of you again. No one would say she was weak.   
  
To fall in love would change everything she knew. Everything that she got used to. Caring friends and a loving father.... Her mother died and that changed everything. Her brother disappeared and the realization of it changed everything. Recca and Domon growing up before here eyes changed the way she looked at them. Why change? She didn't need it.  
  
Oh great. She got lost. Now she had to take the long way home. On the bright side, though, at least it wasn't raining...  
  
Just to prove everything she said was wrong, it started to drizzle.  
  
---o  
  
" You'll get a cramp if you don't stretch your legs first ".   
  
Tokiya paced a little in the gymnasium ( which was conveniently empty ), then went to sit beside Fuuko. She had immediately flopped to the floor in a crucifix pose after he declared the training session over.   
  
" Uaggh. I don't care. I'm too pooped... " Even saying stuff brought pain to her body. She felt like soaking up in a nice, warm, bath and emerging only at prune stage. She wanted to eat a huge meal that could feed a small army, take a good, long nap....   
  
Mikagami looked over at the her relaxed form . Her eyes were closed. How was she able to do that? No one else could feel so at ease around him. But here she was, lying down with an expression of security and peace. Like she trusted him...well, she did consider him a friend after all. Strange. Why did that little piece of knowledge just give him a hint of disappointment? He could not afford anything more than friendship. Mifuyu's death...  
  
" You're thinking about your sister again, right Tokiya ? " Fuuko shifted around to face him, head propped by her elbow.   
  
Mikagami frowned.   
  
" And by that frown, I take it that I'm correct ". She sat up and smiled. " And now you're thinking just exactly how I got to that conclusion ".  
  
No change in expression this time on Tokiya's face.  
  
" Heh. You may be good in hiding the rest of your feelings, but when it comes to your sister, your feelings become more visible than you think... "  
  
Tokiya mulled over what she just said and stayed quiet. Fuuko continued on in a more serious and gentler tone.  
  
" It's not your fault . You should know that. Meguri might have told you otherwise so that you would have the drive to become the best student he ever had. But...there was nothing you could have done to save her and no matter how many times you want to, you can never go back and change the past..."   
  
The sadness and regret were clearly defined once again in his eyes. It stabbed at her own heart. She wanted nothing more than to erase all of it, to take away all his pain and add it to her own if it would make him feel better... if only it were that easy. She really felt guilty for even bringing it up but...if it could help....   
  
" Tokiya... you know that if you ever need someone to talk to, Recca and the others are more than willing to listen. They're good - "  
  
" HOW WOULD YOU KNOW !! "  
  
" What? " Fuuko's eyes widened in astonishment. She only intended to-  
  
" How would ANY of you know..." Tokiya stood up with obvious self - loathing and walked quickly toward the exit.  
  
" Wait! Why... " Fuuko ran and grasped his sleeve to hold him back. " Why are you so mad ? I - "  
  
"DON'T PITY ME! " He yanked his arm harshly away from her hand. " I don't need your pity! It's the last thing I'll ever need ! "   
  
He turned his back on her to continue walking out the door. But Fuuko took hold of his arm again and whirled him around with enough force for him to face her.  
  
" ENOUGH! " She took a step closer. Instinct made his legs retreat.  
  
" YOU HYPOCRITE! YOU DAMNED HYPOCRITE !! How can ANYONE not pity you?! You're full of it yourself! All this self-pity you have on how you couldn't save your sister... How DARE you think that you're the only one who's felt the pain of loss ! "  
  
Every step she took was making him move backwards until he could feel the wall pressed against his back.   
  
" HOW DARE YOU THINK YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE !! Yes! Maybe none of us saw our loved ones die before our eyes... and yes, maybe we all don't know exactly how it feels...but don't EVER think you're alone ! "  
  
Fuuko punched the wall beside Tokiya's head to vent out some of her fury. She still had enough sense left to not hit Mikagami instead. Bits of the wall crumbled around her fist.  
  
" Ganko lost her mother even younger than I did! And Recca never even had one! Do you know what it would be like to have one suddenly appear ?! All those years and he thought his mother died ! And then finding out that he was adopted instead! He had to fight his brother! Just like I have to fight mine ! ! Kagerou's had 400 years of grief and suffering to go through, and Kaoru..." Uh... What about Kaoru? " Well I don't know about Kaoru, but he's never had anyone to care for him until meeting with Kurei, and even then, Kurei didn't treat him with the love he so rightly deserved !! "  
  
She glared at him like it was all his fault. Tokiya should be furious. Who was she to tell him this?! No one could ever understand! He should be enraged ! Angry! Upset at least! He should feel something in the form of animosity!   
  
But the only sensation he felt was this irritating burning desire to close the gap between them and end everything. Her face was so close that he could feel her warm breath on his skin. Her cheeks were getting flushed with exertion, bringing an inviting hue to the soft trace of her lips. They parted slightly to gain some air after all that yelling. The familiar scent of a fresh field of strawberries in summer... her eyes of cobalt blue intensely ablaze. Not in anger as he first mistook them to be, but in the passionate effort to make him see the care she had for him... so much love ... NO! No. Mere attraction was as far as it went. She didn't love him. How could anyone! And the only love he had to give was reserved for Mifuyu. His sister took his love with her when she died. He had only concern and friendship to offer now.  
  
Fuuko felt hope rise when his eyes softened for awhile ... then they became steel and his mask of indifference took over. He turned his head to the side and refused to look at her... like she had never said anything and even ceased to exist ...   
  
" To... TO HELL WITH YOU! "   
  
To hell with him! What did she care anymore ?! Grabbing her things, she stormed out the door holding back tears that threatened to spill down any moment.   
  
---o  
  
' Why did I get mad in the first place ? '   
  
Tokiya got off from leaning on his door and placed his house keys on the table. He didn't feel like turning on the lights. Only the moon would be his aid in going around the small apartment he called home.   
  
Why did he get angry? Fuuko was only trying to help, like any friend would...  
  
He stood in front of the mirror. He looked like he had aged a hundred years.  
  
She was only trying to help. But that look of pity in her eyes... that look of pity was more than he could stand !  
  
" DAMN YOU! I don't need you! "  
  
He smashed the mirror with his fist.  
  
" I don't need you! ANY of you! " Not Yanagi or Recca or anyone else...  
  
The mirror cracked and pieces of the reflective glass fell.  
  
" Mifuyu was all I needed !! And she died! "  
  
The glass bit painfully into his skin...   
  
" I loved her and she DIED! "  
  
...But the pain of the flesh could not match the one in his heart...  
  
" She died.... "  
  
It hurt... the agony in his chest was the one he so wanted to avoid... The pain in Fuuko's face...it brought raw suffering to his heart... it never bothered him before...when would life stop toying with him?   
  
" She doesn't love me. " Only pity... only friendship...Nothing else...No one should love him... he didn't deserve it...He didn't want it.  
  
" Mifuyu... if only you were here..."   
  
---o  
  
I fight Raiha today. Mom, I hope you understand. I'm not sure I do... I still haven't found out why I have to. All I know is that I must. Why did you have to die? And leave me and dad all alone? To leave Raiha behind... You turned everything upside down...But I don't blame you. I'm sorry if I sounded like that. You would be crying right now if you found out....  
  
" Aunt Fuuko? Is something wrong ? " Ganko tugged anxiously at Fuuko's hand. They had already reached the elementary school Ganko went to. Fuuko looked down into Ganko's concerned face.  
  
" Oh, nothing's wrong.... " She squatted in front of Ganko. " Hey Ganko. Can you keep a secret ? "  
  
" 'Course I can! " Ganko put on her innocent baby act. But she crossed her fingers behind her back. If aunt Fuuko confessed her love for Uncle Tokiya, she would have no choice but to tell big brother Kaoru...  
  
" I want you to have this ". Fuuko took out a necklace that had a diamond flower pendant. She put it around Ganko's neck. " I might have to leave for awhile, so I want you to keep this ".   
  
" Where are you going? Are you coming back soon? " Ganko felt afraid... Where was Aunt Fuuko going?  
  
" I don't know if I will be back. Hey, I promise you though, if I do, I'll get you that dress you always wanted ! " Fuuko ruffled Ganko's hair. " Then we can go check that bakery downtown and eat 'till we drop! "  
  
" Aunt Fuuko...where... "  
  
" You be a good girl now, and don't give Recca and Kaoru such a hard time, you hear? And remember that I love you very much ! " Fuuko gave Ganko a crushing hug.  
  
" O-kay- Aunt- Fu-ko ! Ca-n't-bre-athe ! "  
  
" Whopps! " She let go and instead placed a hand on Ganko's cheek. " Well, you take care of yourself! Toodles ! " Fuuko waved energetically at Ganko's retreating form going inside the school.  
  
---o  
  
Fuuko checked the forest area again and tapped her foot impatiently. Maybe she got the days mixed up or something. Did he say next week? She could have sworn it was today...Well if he didn't show up in the next five minutes, she was going to leave.   
  
" Pardon my tardiness... "  
  
" Raiha! Well it's about time! "  
  
" Forgive me for that. I fear I had more pressing matters to attend to before I was able to come here ". Raiha stood in front of her, a smile on his lips. The guy probably overslept! Fuuko clenched her fists at her sides.  
  
" Mind telling me why we're doing this? And don't give me that fates crap ".  
  
" I'm afraid that it is the only explanation I have to give you ".  
  
" What?! "  
  
" You see, it was fate that killed mother. It was fate that brought the Reishin madogou to my hands. And it is fate that decrees we fight ".  
  
" We can change fate, you know ".   
  
" We could try. But the inevitable will come, and there is no changing destiny. It's nothing personal. But the Reishin must go against the Fuujin. It just so happened that fate put the Fuujin into the hands of my little sister ".  
  
Little sister. Why did that sound... so wrong? " Come on. Can't you give me a better explanation than that? Like to take my Fuujin? Or because you admire Kurei so much that you want to have a big sibling battle like him and Recca? "  
  
Raiha laughed and shook his head " Fuuko. When mother died...all the ties I had with our family died along with her. You may be my sister, but it is more important to me that you have the Fuujin and that the Reishin and the Fuujin go against each other ".  
  
" Can't we all just... get along? Why can't they work together? "  
  
" Because the fate- "  
  
" And don't give me that fates crap! "  
  
Raiha sighed and looked serious. " Because they are opposing madogous. One is meant for salvation. The other for destruction. I must know which is which ".  
  
---o  
  
Sunlight filtered through the window and found its way to his eyelids. Tokiya blearily opened his eyes. Was it morning already? His hands stung. The blood on his knuckles dried and caked over his hand. He should get cleaned up and go to school. And buy a new mirror while at it.  
  
There was a knock at the door. He got up to answer it.  
  
---o  
  
" Wait, so how exactly is our fighting going to prove which madogou is which ? " Fuuko still didn't get why they had to fight. Now she kind of had a clue on how Recca felt when he had to fight Kurei. But Raiha wasn't evil. And neither was Kurei, but they only found that out afterwards. So during the Uroubatousatoujin, Recca could have killed Kurei without much guilt. But Fuuko didn't know if she could deliver the final blow on her brother.   
  
" Our actions while we combat will prove it ". Raiha took out his sword and went into a battle stance.  
  
----o  
  
" Uncle Tokiya? Are you there ? " Ganko knocked one more time at Mikagami's door. Maybe he left already for school.  
  
The door opened. Tokiya glimpsed left and right but saw no one. Guess it must have been a prank.  
  
" Uncle Tokiya! Down here! "  
  
Mikagami looked down and saw Ganko's pouty face. Her yellow fox -like pet whatever was perched ontop her head.  
  
" Ganko. What are you doing here? And where did you get that ? " He had caught sight of a glint. It was Ganko's pendant on her neck. The same one Fuuko bought for her mother.  
  
" Aunt Fuuko gave it to me. And she went somewhere! She said she might not come back. Do you know where she was going? I'm really scared..."  
  
He took a sharp intake of breath. Damn it! Fuuko knew! She knew she didn't stand a chance against Raiha! All that training was just to put up a good fight! She knew even with the training, it wasn't enough. She was prepared to die ! That conversation in the gym... that was why she had said Recca and the others were willing to listen and why she didn't include herself...Damn it!  
  
Cursing himself again for added measure, Tokiya grabbed his ensui and ran past Ganko.  
  
---o  
  
" You can do better than that! I've seen you fight! Give me everything you've got! "  
  
Raiha executed another slice with his sword. Fuuko evaded his attack with ease. Mikagami had shown her the basic moves of a swordsman. It was easier to dodge Raiha's attacks because of it. Doing a backwards somersault, Fuuko bounced off the ground and slashed at him with her Onitsume claws. She got lucky. It drew blood across his chest.  
  
Raiha grinned. It was time. " Reishin! Give me your power! "  
  
---o  
  
Domon stood in front of Mikagami, blocking his way.  
  
" I found Uncle Domon before I got to your place, Uncle Tokiya ". Ganko yelled it out at him, like he hadn't figured that out.   
  
" Domon, we have to find Fuuko ".  
  
Domon didn't budge.  
  
" She'll need our help Domon! "  
  
" You don't deserve her ".  
  
" What? "  
  
Domon shook his head. " I couldn't be the one she fell in love with. "  
  
" Please, stand aside... " Please don't put up a fight Domon...  
  
" I could treat her better. I could be there for her... "  
  
" Domon ... " Tokiya's warning voice grew dangerously low.  
  
Domon smiled lopsidedly " It just had to be you . "  
  
Tokiya relaxed his grip on the ensui. Domon stood aside. " Go on. She needs you. I'll get Recca ".  
  
Tokiya nodded. " She'll be at the forest nearest the cemetery ".  
  
---o  
  
She couldn't keep this up anymore...Her shoulder hurt like mad. Her legs were turning to lead and the loss of blood was making her feel all light headed. Raiha saw her weakening. Fuuko's vision blurred between blessed slumber and painful awakedness.  
  
Recca... Domon...my closest friends... I've never thanked you for all those great years...  
  
Raiha slowly walked over to her slumping form.  
  
Yanagi, Kanojo... I've felt like I've known you for a long time. Please take care of those two morons. They mean well....   
  
Raiha looked down on her, his smile still in place.   
  
Ganko... you'll grow up beautiful, I know it. The boys will be all over you that you gotta beat them off with a stick...  
  
Raiha tightened his hold on his Reishin.  
  
Kaoru... I'll miss you, you little imp! You take care of Ganko...  
  
Raiha raised his madogou.  
  
Dad, I love you... I'm sorry I couldn't more like mom.... And Tokiya...  
  
Raiha paused. There was something in Fuuko's eyes...  
  
" MIKAGAMI !! I HATE YER GUTS! "   
  
Strength renewed, Fuuko knocked down Raiha with all she had.  
  
---o  
  
Tokiya felt a chill run down his spine. Why?   
  
He squeezed the cuts on his hands from breaking the mirror. It bled anew.   
  
It must be because she could be dead already...If that were true, then he'd use his own blood to kill Raiha. He'd make sure of that.  
  
---o  
  
" Why... why did you side with Kurei? " Fuuko barely had enough energy to raise her head up. Even replacing Raiha's face with Mikagami's didn't work anymore. Raiha shrugged.  
  
" We were both victims of circumstance. It felt right for me to join him ".  
  
" And it feels right of you to kill me now?! "  
  
Raiha frowned. " No. But I can see that I carry the madogou of evil. It's urging me to kill you..."  
  
Fuuko tried to stand straight. Damned if she died lying down. Raiha looked at her with regret.   
  
" Any last words, little sister ? "  
  
" Hurry up and kill me. The sooner I die, the sooner I get to haunt you ". She raised her Fuujin to eye level. Only one chance to aim a Hikuu dart at his direction...  
  
" Ha, ha... Defiant to the bitter end. I am sorry about this... but destiny- "  
  
" Shut UP with all this talk of destiny! We make our own! "  
  
" Oh, have it your way Fuuko. "   
  
He called on the power of his Reishin.  
  
Fuuko silently pleaded with her Fuujin.  
  
" STOP! Stopstopstopstopstopstop!!! STOP! "   
  
" Dad?! "   
  
" Father?! "  
  
Moesama's pot bellied form stood in front of Raiha. He was blocking Fuuko's opportunity to hit her brother with a dart. Moesama slapped his son on the cheek.   
  
" That was long overdue! You deserve an even bigger spanking for what you've done! " Then bursting into tears, Moesama grabbed his son and hugged him. " Oh, you have no idea how happy I am to see you! And Hane... Hane would be so happy too! "  
  
Raiha dropped his sword. It fell to the ground with a muffled cling. His eyes closed and he hugged his father back for about two seconds, max., and then pushed him away to arms length.  
  
" Father. It is good to see you."  
  
" Ohhhh.. my son, my son... " Moesama sobbed.   
  
" I have to leave again, father.... I'm sorry "  
  
" Ohhhh.... It's fine... Just knowing that you're alive and well..."  
  
Raiha glanced over at Fuuko. " Don't make the same mistake I did. I was a fool to throw away the ties of my family. Be at rest. I will not bother you again ". So saying, he picked up his sword and disappeared into the forest.   
  
Moesama waved a white hanky in his son's direction. Fuuko just felt so weird. Would someone explain what just happened ?! She shook her head.  
  
" I swear dad, you are such a ditz ".  
  
---o  
  
They stood huddled in a corner, just below the stairs leading up to the rooftop of school. Domon held a camera. Kanojo took care of the tape recorder. Yanagi wrote an excuse. And Recca carried some protective gear. Recca went down the checklist.   
  
" Polaroid? "  
  
" Yep ".  
  
" Tape recorder ?"  
  
" Check! "  
  
" Speech of apology? As an excuse? "  
  
" Remember! Make it sound as apologetic as possible! " Domon interceded.  
  
" I'm not sure about this Recca... "  
  
Kanojo chimed in. " We'll take that as a yes, Yanagi "  
  
" And I've got the safety gear to protect us from their wrath! "  
  
Recca puffed his chest out.  
  
" All right Hokage Team! Let's go! "  
  
---o  
  
Tokiya stood alone up on the rooftop of school. In a year's time he would graduate and would never see them again. Any of them. Good. It was what he wanted after all. Right? Right. Why did he even doubt. But there was a dull ache in his heart. Ah, It didn't matter... In a year's time he would leave. And with time everything would be back to normal for him again. No connections, no pain...no love.   
  
" Tokiya! My, what an amazing coincidence !"  
  
Fuuko's bright smile brought him out of his reverie. He turned his back on her and continued to gaze at the clouds. Yes, even she would fade away with time. He would make sure of it.   
  
" Why are you here? What do you want? "  
  
Fuuko decided to switch to serious mode. Her cheerful act wasn't working. " To talk. You looked so bummed out... everyone needs a friend at some point in their lives. Even you. Especially you ".   
  
" I don't need- "  
  
" Listen. Kagehoushi told me, that in the all 400 years she's had to walk on this planet, the one thing most painful was to lose a loved one. But later on she realized that she shouldn't cry over the loss... and instead she should feel honored. To have known that person and to have shared memories with them. She should have been glad for all the years they had spent with her...I felt better after hearing that. For nine years I knew a wonderful mother. How many people do I know can say the same? "  
  
" Why bother to get attached then? "   
  
" If you don't, then all you'd feel is empty. I'm not saying you should forget. I'm just saying that you should learn to let go. Even Ganko knows that! ".   
  
Fuuko placed her arms on the railing. Tokiya stared back at the sky.   
  
" What you said now... and before... made sense ".  
  
" Glad to help ".   
  
" You trained with me for a week. But you knew it was no use. Why? " He already knew the answer. But hearing it would mean that he had understood more of her. Not that he really cared, of course.  
  
" I wanted to put a good fight. And I honestly did think that I stood a chance. But... maybe I will the next time I fight him. Besides, I got to kick your butt every once in a while... ".  
  
" You wish, Kirisawa ".  
  
He just made a crack ! It felt good. Her light hearted jests were contagious. Fuuko blinked her eyes in surprise, and then chuckled. He smiled fondly at her.  
  
There were no apologies asked for the gymnasium incident. None were needed.   
  
" I love you ."  
  
" ...."   
  
" ! "   
  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY ?! "   
  
They both said the exclamation at the same time with complete shock. If it wasn't either of them, then who???  
  
" Ssshh... Yanagi! They might hear you "  
  
" Opps. I'm sorry Recca. But I thought one of them was going to say it and I just couldn't handle the waiting anymore...I couldn't control myself... "  
  
Fuuko kicked the door open. " Well. Recca. Domon. Why am I not surprised ? "  
  
Domon hid behind Kanojo. " There's a good explanation for this Fuuko... It was Recca's idea! Honest! "  
  
" Oh I believe you... NOT! Get over here! You're dead! " She chased him around the rooftop.   
  
Recca looked at Mikagami with conspicuous distaste. " We were supposed to catch you two locked in a passionate kiss. A torrid embrace at least that could scandalize the entire school! "  
  
Tokiya coolly glided past Recca . " You are a pest Hanabishi ".  
  
Yanagi started to read out her excuse. Kanojo decided to keep the tape recorder on.  
  
Across the rooftop the irate shouts of Fuuko could be heard.   
  
" And you're next Recca! "  
  
  
The End... Or is it?  
  
Comments! Think Domon sounds to intelligent? I was aiming for sensitive. Think the rooftop and gymnasiums of the school are too ' conveniently ' empty for the sake of my fic? Too many plotholes? Not coherent? Think I resorted too much on crude jokes?   
  
e-mail: ceraby@yahoo.com  
  
And now back to our regularly scheduled program...   
  
  



	5. Winter Night's Boogie:The Calm Before th...

Here it is. The ending chapter to " The Whimsical Misadventures of My Tutor N' Me: Winter Night's Boogie ".   
  
It is *finally* finished.   
  
Hurrah! Hurrah! Break out the champagne! Strike up the band! Make the cheap $5 stripper a night jump out of the cake! Never shall you have to hear from me again, of my vague and messy descriptions, of the unclear and incoherent lengthy dialogue, of my slow movement of plot! This story comes to a close, much to the relief of many!   
  
Thank you for you patience. I am much obliged. Let it be known that it was your kind words of encouragement and honest criticisms that have kept me going. To those handful few ( and even then I fear I am already exaggerating the amount largely ), that actually thought I wrote adequately, I feel, however, that I may have let you down in this last chapter. In par with my peculiar writing habits, there are again many scenes that probably have nothing to do with the progression of the storyline, but to which I put in anyway. May I add that it was selfishly done for my own personal amusement, to serve simply as mere speculation as to what the characters would do and/or think when thrown into a particular situation. It is meant to entertain, and perhaps enlighten a little as to what I think of the character's personality. In other words, to some of your chagrin, it is my rather biased contribution to the already sizeable cesspool of all your insights, thoughts and interpretations about certain characters and their relationships with others. But, as much of an excuse I make for it's presence, it can more or less drag the entire story down, especially for you Fuuko and Tokiya fans who prefer fast action! ( I mean no offense in that by the way ).  
  
The descriptions are meant to be romantic. They are cheesy. Oftentimes repetitive. They borderline gross, IS gross, even senseless at times... most times. Included are rotten puns, running gags, over recycled clichés, recurring images, and maybe even some inside jokes. Sweet sentimentality is what I aim for- Of new bonds of friendships formed, of old ones renewed and strengthened, of nostalgic pangs from days gone by, of mistakes made, of childhood memories, both good and bad, of regrets, of the pains, aches and wonders from a silly joyous bubble called love, of responsibilities and finding limits within a given inhuman power ,and, of course, of what-ifs. Please don't get too sick for my benefit.   
  
I don't particularly like reading about characters made by the fanfic writer that pop out in a fanfic. I prefer reading those that have to do with the characters present in the original story. And for those of you that have this preference as well, let this be a small warning. Being the eternal hypocrite that I am, I have included some of my own characters. They have brief stints, staying for a few paragraphs in each chapter, and there are about two that have even stayed since the first chapter -- the money grubbing, blue haired, current girlfriend of Domon, Kanojo, and Moesama Kirisawa- softhearted, skitzophrenic principal. All I can offer in defense for my actions of putting these guys in is that...gee, come to think of it, I can't really think of a defense. But, for all it's worth, to all you fellow fanfictioners out there who also share a lack of fondness for fanfic made characters ( my, my! Alliteration is at work in my mind today ), but who still include them anyway for the sake of bridging together their fanfic story, all I can really say is: I can relate.   
  
Once again, may I take this opportunity to sound soppy and express my most heartfelt gratitude for your graciousness towards my writings. Thank you kindly for your words of support, of your infinite patience with my slow-ass progressions...and of your constant bomb threats. And I know I have said/written this countless times, but nevertheless, lucky you, you get to hear it again.   
  
Please enjoy! ( or at least try to )  
  
I remain  
Your's faithfully,  
Kat  
ceraby@yahoo.com  
  
----o   
Winter Night's Boogie   
  
Part 1- The Calm Before The Storm  
  
They stood on opposite sides of the road. The cherry blossom leaves blew delicately in the wind, creating an atmosphere of serenity... and romance. Their gazes met, eyes locked. The struggle to break free from the bindings of the heart slowly dwindled away as their defenses fell apart and their inner core was exposed.  
  
He was the first to make a move, legs already propelling themselves to the center of his universe.   
  
"Fuukoooooo... "  
  
She could only follow suit in his actions. " Tokiyaaaaaaa... "  
  
Hands desperately reached towards one another and found their destinations. He held her close in his arms, savoring her scent. She held him back, relishing in the warmth of their bodies on a cold, windy day...  
  
He looked deeply into the eyes of his beloved rose-haired enchantress that captivated his soul, and whispered huskily " Fuuko... you must know, I love you with all my heart... "  
  
She looked back at him with an equal amount of sappy adoration. " And I love you, Tokiya, with all of mine ".  
  
" My darling... "  
  
" Oh, My love... "  
  
" Together... we can forget... "  
  
" Nothing will ever keep us apart... ".  
  
Lips met in a tender kiss. Bodies melted in an embrace that could put all other embraces to   
shame. The wind sighed softly, as if to signify their consent . Music of violins, harps, and God knows what other stringed instruments, played in melodious symphony bringing to end the long denied passion. Flowers way out of season bloomed madly in the heat emanated by the two lovers. Doves. And some chubby cupid in a white, bad fitting diaper ( oddly resembling Kaoru and his Kougan Anki in bow form ) winked in triumphance, flying elsewhere to find other victims for its sick pleasure.  
  
Fuuko and Tokiya were married soon after that.  
  
" Oh, honey... I'm hoooome ".   
  
Tokiya walked in their two bedroom apartment wearing a dark blue business suit. He was tired and wanted nothing more than to see his wife.  
  
" Tokiya! You're back! " Fuuko threw her arms around her husband and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. She was dressed in some pink, lacey apron and looked like she had been cooking." Welcome home! So how was work today, dear ? "  
  
" Oh, the usual. How's our baby? " He put his ear to Fuuko's swelling belly. She was pregnant with their second child.   
  
" Just fine. He kicked twice today ".  
  
" And how's our other one? "   
  
Tokiya walked over to the crib of their first born. Fuuko stood beside him.  
  
" He's fine too. Shall I go bring him out for you to see ? " Reaching into the crib, she carefully picked up a small package of cloths. She gently peeled off the light blue clothing to reveal their little baby boy...   
  
...Which consisted of Domon's head stuck on a normal baby's body, complete with nose ring and mohawk. It was their son! It was their pride and joy ! IT was also a complete monstrosity of nature.   
  
Tokiya waggled a finger playfully at the baby's (???) face. " And how are you, my little munchkin ? "  
  
It popped it's pacifier out of it's mouth.  
  
" Duh-duh ". It said.  
  
Tokiya cooed and smiled lovingly " Awww.... Isn't that sweet, honey? He called me da- da "   
  
It relieved itself on it's diaper and broke into a very wide grin.  
  
Fuuko could only smile back in mute, motherly affection....  
  
  
" AGGGHGHHHHHHHHHHH!! - WOAHfff!! "  
  
Dark. Hard. Cold. Floor. She had fallen off the bed and landed flat on her face. Fuuko thought twice before crawling back to bed. The floor was actually more comforting and sleeping there would be a sign of thanks for waking her up from THE worst nightmare she had ever had. Her head throbbed and she shivered, not because of the cold, but in sheer terror of having to remember that terrible dream. Cooking? Cleaning?! Babies?!?!?!? She sank her head back to the floor with a ' thunk ' and went into fetal position. Ooooo..... No more ice cream with pickles and mayonnaise for her.  
  
---O   
  
" Come on Fuuko. Rise and Shine! "  
  
Fuuko woke up to an irritatingly cheerful voice of Yanagi Sakoshita. Yanagi had found Fuuko off the bed. She must have fallen off. It wasn't unusual. Fuuko shooed Yanagi away.   
  
" Go' way. Five more minutes. "  
  
" We're going to be late if you don't get moving, ". Yanagi opened the closet and took out Fuuko's uniform. She placed it on the chair. " We'll wait for you outside. Okay? "  
  
Fuuko reluctantly got up and changed when Yanagi had left. She met her friends outside. Kaoru already left for his school early. That left Domon, Recca ,Yanagi and Ganko. They walked to Ganko's elementary first and dropped her off. As they were walking to their high school, Recca suddenly blurted out " Hey, isn't today the start of hell week? "   
  
Yanagi gently corrected him. " Don't you mean Upper Classmen and Lower Classmen Friendship week? "  
  
Domon repeated Recca. " Yeah, hell week. "  
  
" Is that today? Great. I wonder who I'm stuck with. I can't wait 'till I get to boss around some lower-class twerp ". Fuuko kept walking and just noticed that her friends had stopped in their tracks. Domon and Recca just exchanged a sly wink. Yanagi didn't seem to share their deviousness. She shrugged it off. It probably had nothing to do with her anyway.   
  
---o  
  
" Tokiya Mikagami ".   
  
Fuuko read it out slowly. Like one does an epitaph.   
  
" Oh! Look at this Domon! I get the privilege to be bossed around by some guy named Shin Shi! " Recca pointed out the name with his finger on the piece of paper stuck on the bulletin board.   
  
" Oh! And look at this Recca! I get the honor of having a girl named Hato Piman be my master! " Domon likewise did the same action with his finger.   
  
" And who did you get, Yanagi? " Recca inquired oh- so sweetly.  
  
" Um... well I got- "  
  
" How did you manage to do that? " Fuuko sourly wondered just how exactly those two were able to pull it off. The chances of Tokiya and her being stuck together were astronomical. No way would chance accidentally pick the both of them.  
  
Recca's hand flew to his mouth in mock surprise. " Why Fuuko, how could you suggest such a thing? Do you honestly think me and Domon had anything to do with choosing you and Tokiya? I thought the pairs were chosen randomly ".  
  
She puffed her cheeks.   
  
Domon held his two fingers up in a 'peace/V ' sign. " Besides, does it matter how we did it ? We just did!"  
  
" So you did have something to do with this. "  
  
" Uhh.. no.. " Domon clamped his mouth shut. Oh-oh.  
  
" You do know that following the upperclassman's orders are purely optional ". Fuuko smiled confidently. She didn't have to participate in any of the activities with Mikagami. And she didn't have to do his bidding if she didn't want to. The school only came up with the " Upperclassman and Lower Classmen Friendship Week " as a fun tradition of orienting the lowerclassmen into the next grade. It only took place during the last three days of school, even though it was called a " week ".The activities of the last three days took place after final exams and were conducted after school hours. Only during the last day of the " week", the lower class ' servant ' had to do the bidding of his ' master ' for the whole school day. These were optional as well, if the ' servant ' found the task too demeaning or against school rules or against their own morals.  
  
" But you get merits for participating and even more for winning an activity ". Yanagi reminded everyone of that fact.  
  
Recca added, " And since you've been absent for a lot of times Fuuko... you got a lot of demerits ".   
  
Fuuko's confidence crumbled. She couldn't have too many demerits otherwise her school record would look bad and she might not graduate. Dang it, they had a point...She fixed her most violent gaze at Recca and Domon.   
  
Domon took one look at it and went, " I'm not sure about you Recca. But I think now's a good time to... RUN! "  
  
Yanagi's skirt lifted a little due to the gust of wind made by the fleeing Recca and Domon.  
  
---o  
  
Little Ganko was 8 years old. She lived in a nice house with a white door, located just at the edge of town. She had no parents; her father long passed into the other world, and her mother had died about a year ago. Her guardians were her brother, uncles, grandfather and aunts. One day, when the teacher at her elementary asked her to draw a picture of her family, little Ganko needed two pieces of paper and big box of crayons. Why? Because she had to draw her Aunts Fuuko, Kagehoushi and Yanagi, her Uncles Recca and Domon on one piece of paper and then ran out of space. So on the other paper she drew her big brother Kaoru, Uncle Tokiya and grandfather Hanabishi.   
  
When someone asked her about her parents, she would always have to go through that exhausting list of people. And when some kid told her it was impossible to have that many parents, she would beat the living snot out of them. She was, after all, a former madogou user. And some whiny kid was not going to make fun of her family. That was what Aunt Fuuko told her.  
  
" Is something wrong Ganko? " Her Aunt Fuuko asked as they were eating cotton candy.  
  
" No..."  
  
" Oh? "  
  
" Yes.... "   
  
" Then tell me all about it. You know you can tell your Auntie anything ".  
  
" People say that since I don't have parents then I don't have a family... "  
  
" Well they're lying. "  
  
" But... "  
  
" Whenever you have people who love you, then that makes a family right there. "  
  
" So you and Uncle Tokiya would make one, right? "  
  
" Uhhh... no...ummm... " Me and Tokiya make a family?!  
  
" You're turning red Aunt Fuuko. Are you okay? "  
  
" Are you sure you're 8 ? "   
  
" I'm turning 9 soon ".  
  
" You sure are! You're going to be a big girl soon! "  
  
" Ha ha! Stop tickling me Aunt Fuuko! "  
  
  
And that was how a typical day in the world of little Ganko went. Until one day...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Oh okay, nothing happened. I'll go back to writing about Tokiya and Fuuko.  
  
---o  
  
" So? "  
  
" So. "  
  
" So?? "  
  
" So. "  
  
" SO?!! "  
  
" So. "  
  
" Damn it Tokiya! Would you PLEASE tell me what activities are lined up for the week? And why do I gotta carry this heavy box?! "   
  
She hefted the ominous box that weighed a ton in her arms. Only five minutes after Tokiya found that she was to be his lower class servant did he already start bossing her around.   
  
" You are my slave, correct? "  
  
" That doesn't mean you can break my back while at it! You get the hospital bill if that happens! ... and don't call me your slave! "  
  
" The exercise will keep you warm. But you can use your Fuujin to lighten the load. A reason why you are better suited for the job than I. Servant . "  
  
" I can't use it while in school! People are gonna stare! Why can't I drop this off behind the school or something?! What the heck is IN this box anyway?! Rocks? ... And what're the activities ? And don't call me servant either! "  
  
He looked down to the sheets of paper given to him as an upperclassman master. " Hmm.. is seems that starting tomorrow there will be an ice skating competition at the local pond... then a field day at the indoor heated gym the day after tomorrow...starts at 3'oclock...All a complete waste of my time ". He shrugged his shoulders and walked forward quickly.  
  
Meaning that she had to jog to keep with him, jiggling the bulky box in front of her. " No! It's not! I need those merit points!! C'mon! You have to go with me to those events and record that I actually participated! "  
  
He patted the box sending her temporarily out of balance. " Well then. You're going to have to convince me about participating. "  
  
" You!... You're enjoying this, aren't you?! "  
  
His voice was level and face devoid of any expression. " Immensely ".  
  
---o  
  
Kanojo entered earshot range of Fuuko's rantings and immediately took a seat. She didn't want to miss a thing.   
  
" That's it! I don't care about my demerits anymore! " Fuuko had spent the entire morning catering to Mikagami's whims. She was dead beat, and wanted nothing more than the three days to be up so that she could devise a plan to get back at him.   
  
" What did he do ? " Ever curious, Kanojo eagerly inclined forward.   
  
" He made me carry this stupid heavy box..."  
  
" That's not so bad... "  
  
" Up and down three flights of stairs?! "  
  
" Oooo... " Kanojo nodded in sympathy, making her short blue hair bob.   
  
" I don't get it.. Why he made me carry that stupid thing up and down the stairs for no purpose... "  
  
" Maybe he just wants an excuse for you to be close to him... without people being suspicious... "  
  
Yanagi sighed dreamily . Hearts were practically in her eyes.   
  
Fuuko looked extremely skeptical. " Tokiya? We talking about the same guy here? Nah, it's probably just his sadistic streak acting up. It's not fair that I gotta do whatever he wants just so that he can monitor my merit points while you guys have no problem with your masters... ".   
  
" Hime! Oh HiiiIiIIIime! I'm finally here! I'm so sorry I'm late! "   
  
Waving like a frantic idiot, Recca sidled up to the table where the girls were sitting down to lunch. Fuuko smirked at seeing her toughest friend acting like a lovestruck fool in front of Yanagi.  
  
" Kanojo! Kanojo baby! Sorry I wuz late! "  
  
Domon scratched the back of his head, looking as pitiful and sheepish as possible. Fuuko's eyes glinted with mirth at seeing Domon turn to a quivering mass of jello when apologizing. Ah well. Those were her two best friends for you. But enough of that. Back to figuring out how to get Mikagami to lighten up his hold on her, and on how to get merit points.   
  
" Here, Hime! Say ahhhh.... " Recca lovingly forked a rice ball and lovingly fed a Yanagi blushing in loving pleasure.   
  
" Domon, for being late, ya gotta buy me that cute stuff toy we saw last week at the store! "  
  
" Sure Kanojo, if that makes you happy! "  
  
" Really? Oh, you are so sweet! "  
  
Squealing with delight, Kanojo clapped her hands in glee, eliciting a wide grin from Domon's face.  
  
" Now it's your turn Recca... you say ahhhh ... "  
  
" Ahhhh... "  
  
AHHHHH!!! She couldn't take it anymore! This was too sickening for her to bear! No one really noticed a revolted Fuujin wielding Fuuko stand up quickly and run away from the entire lovey dovey scene.  
  
---o  
  
To Be... or not to be... that is the question...  
  
" Er. Hey Tokiya... Mind if I... stay here ? "  
  
Tokiya looked up from " Hamlet " and sighed. She always had bad timing. " Why? What do you want? There are no errands for you to do ".  
  
" That's not why I'm here! It's lunchtime! Geez, gimme a break! I'm not your- "  
  
" Slave? " He finished the sentence for her with an air of snootiness. She was used to it, however, and snorted in half -hearted disdain. She positioned herself near where he was seated on the ledge. Not too close. The guy might bite.   
  
It felt cold. Was it almost Christmas time? In less than a month it would be. That would mean almost a year would pass of her meeting Tokiya... Yanagi... Kaoru, Ganko,Kagehoushi. It all happened during spring...She chanced a glance at Tokiya who seemed perfectly comfortable with the current weather. It figured... The dreaded box she had to carry lay beside him, open. Macbeth... Julius Caesar... all the great Shakespearean tragedies.. Whopps, no, there was Dante's Inferno sticking out...  
  
" You'll have to read it next year ". Perhaps he said it too defensively? She had raised an eyebrow in question. It seemed to say : all of them? You made me carry all of them when you were probably only going to read one or two? He put his current reading material down. " What happened to Recca and the others? "  
  
" They're uh... busy ".  
  
" Oh? "  
  
" Yeah. ". She coughed nervously.  
  
" Even Domon? "  
  
" Heh-eh.. I think I made a mistake in introducing Kanojo to him... although, he's probably happier now." There was a little ache in her heart again. It was always her and Domon together... beating up the same opponents... figuring out how to beat Recca... fighting with Recca...her knuckles itched from missing having someone to punch.   
  
Tokiya looked the least bit interested. " Oh ".   
  
" Yeah... know how three's a crowd? "  
  
" Ah. "  
  
" Yeah, and two's a company.. "  
  
" I see... "  
  
" Yeah... "   
  
Awkward silence for the next two minutes. The pages of Tokiya's book made a crinkling sound as the wind passed through. Her dangling heels hit the ledge while swinging them to and fro. Fuuko just realized something.  
  
" No, not that I'm only hanging out with you because they're not available, since they're busy, and you're convenient, I mean, you can be good company, right? And it's not like you're the only friend I have left who's single, and uhh... riceball? "  
  
Tokiya didn't know what to make of her blustering. All he got was ' friend ', ' busy ', 'convenient '... ' riceball ' . She offered it with a candid smile and had to fight down every drop of blood from rising to her face in embarrassment for probably hurting his feelings... and for babbling like an idiot. She chided herself for ever snickering at Domon and Recca. It was all due to karma.  
  
---o  
  
" Are you sure this is it? "  
  
" Sure, I'm sure! It said that the first event would take place at the local pond located nearby school. And this is the only pond I know of. "  
  
Fuuko plopped down on a tree stump and started to lace up her spankin' new ice skates. She got her dad to buy them for her as an early Christmas gift. All shiny and new. No way could she lose this ice skating contest! But... which way did the laces go?!   
  
" Do you even know how to skate, Kirisawa? We are not going to win if you don't "   
  
Tokiya dusted the stumpy platform and seated himself . They had arrived about 10 minutes late. He carried no ice skates, the condition of the event being that only lowerclassmen could participate. There was no one around. Perhaps they would show up soon. He noticed her having a hard time even putting the skates on. Fuuko gave a haughty laugh, sending all his warning signals on loud alert .   
  
"You bet I do! They used to call me the Ice Skating Queen! "  
  
" You don't know a thing, do you? "   
  
" I do too! And what about you, huh? "  
  
There was a pause of silence before he replied. " Mifuyu taught me. Long ago ."   
  
She stopped trying to lace her skates. Tokiya leaned forward to stand up, letting his hair cover most of his face.   
  
The small, worn out ID he always carried fell from his shirt pocket onto the icy ground . It landed with an eerie sounding pat . She picked it up and carefully brushed away snow on it. There was a photo of a very attractive girl with long brown hair. Almost like Yanagi, but the face showed more signs of hardship than the meek healer... So this was how his sister looked like. This was the girl who took her brother's love with her to the grave. She handed the ID back to him from where she sat . He looked at it once and touched the face of his sister gingerly before stuffing it back in place. So much sadness and regret...all very clear in his eyes of baby blue ...  
  
Change the subject. That was what she was good at. Not good in bringing painful memories to the surface. Changing the subject. Why bother talking about it? Make everyone depressed. What's done is done. She should know as well how it hurt to think about the death of a loved one. Now what should she -  
  
" Oh here, let me do that. You are totally inept when it comes to lacing skates. "   
  
He couldn't stand seeing her fumble around like an incompetent! Especially when it came to doing something as simple as lacing skates. Squatting down and muttering , he took hold of one end of the string and started lacing a skate.   
  
There was a faint smile of relief touching her lips before she bent down to her other skate, copying his deft, criss- crossing motions ...  
  
"Hey ! Can't you be gentler? You're cutting the circulation offa my legs! "  
  
" It's supposed to be tight. "  
  
---o  
  
4'o clock. Everyone seemed to be an hour late... maybe the ice skating event was cancelled and they didn't know?   
  
" Oi! Fuuko! Tokiya! What're you doing there? "  
  
Recca skates were tied together, and were slung over his shoulder. He was walking home with Yanagi.  
  
" Where were you two? We were so worried that maybe something happened to you... " Yanagi quickly scanned Fuuko and Tokiya for any signs of a fight.   
  
" Where's everybody ? " The question came from a confused Fuuko.  
  
Recca jerked his thumb to the opposite direction. " They're at the east side of school. There's a bigger pond on that side. Didn't you see the sign? "  
  
" No, "   
  
Tokiya searched the area... and found a piece of board sticking out from the snow. He scraped the snow away to reveal a semi- large sign simply stating : Not here. Next pond on other side. ( big red arrow pointing to eastern direction ).  
  
" Well, looks like you'll have to try tomorrow. Can't believe you thought it was THIS pond... " Walking away, his hime beside him, Recca headed home.  
  
" This is... not good... " Fuuko sighed deeply . But then her shoulders started to shake with laughter.  
  
" What' s so funny? We wasted an hour! " He demanded to know what sort of amusement she found in this... this.. waste! Waste of time was what it was!   
  
" That's not it. I just found it so funny that here I was, all revved up and ready to skate... and it turns out that we were on the wrong side of the school. It's so ironic, I just gotta laugh! " She steadied herself with a nearby tree trunk and started to make her way to the pond.  
  
" You'll fall. Again ". They had already tried practicing, him staying at the edge of the pond instructing her as best as he could. It had been a humiliating and painful experience for her.   
  
" I don't care. They cost my dad major paper! I might as well use 'em for as long as I can... besides, watch this! "  
  
She placed a foot on the pond, and executed a perfect glide across the icy plane.  
  
" You're cheating! You're using your Fuujin! "   
  
" So what ? My bum's sore and cold . I've fallen at least 50 times! I'm going to enjoy myself, damn it! "  
  
Fuuko proceeded to glide with her back towards him, doing a twirl in the middle of the pond, and trying to look as professional as possible .   
  
The blades of the skates were an inch away from the ice, leaving the frozen pond free of any markings when she passed over it. Small tufts of wind billowed behind her invisible trail. Skimming the glassy surface without a care in the world, arms slowly carving arcs in the air...  
  
There was a certain... grace in her movements, if there was any ever possible, one he had witnessed only when she controlled her Fuujin. A completely surprising knack for elegance rarely seen except when using her chosen madogou...Oblivious to all surroundings, like she listened to the gentle rhythm of a song the breeze played... a sweet melody his ears, or anyone else's, would never hear nor would ever fathom... so a monkey could learn ballet...  
  
Fuuko didn't pay attention to him . Probably thinking she was crazy. Hah! She'd get her merits tomorrow, that was for sure!   
  
Something wet just touched her cheek. Ice... tiny flakes of ice... And there was a light fog encircling the area. What was happening? She whipped her head around so fast it cricked, fearing that he disappeared due to some unseen presence. But he stood calmly behind her, ensui drawn and emitting a soft radiance around it's outer edges. A brief upward twitch on the corner of his mouth flittered to let her know that it was his doing. The counterfeit snow only fell until the outskirts of the pond.   
  
It took her breath away. Tiny, crystalline snowflakes descended slowly, glittering to make the most precious of diamonds envious at their pure, natural beauty. They sparkled in a delicate translucence. The fog drifted about in a lazy haze, adding an even more dramatic effect to the panorama of fantastical wonder. Ice as light as a feather...it landed on the pond only to evaporate and be seen once more coming down from the heavens above.   
  
She should really feel a tinge of annoyance at being put on display. It felt like being in one of those snow globes you see in stores, ones that children shake while waiting impatiently for their mothers to finish shopping. The ones that are shaken to let styrofoam snow fall ontop a miniature house or Santa's North Pole workshop. But this was beautiful, this was real...There was only a sense of awe that stirred her soul.  
  
" Wow! This is great Tokiya! I didn't know you could do this! "  
  
She pranced around the pond, pushing fog in different directions wherever she moved. Strutting like a proud peacock , unexpectedly jubilant in the probable fact that maybe, just maybe, he had fashioned this makeshift stage just for her. Her dark purple -red hair stood out from the powdery, snow covered enclosure, like a rose among thorns... or in this case a rose amongst the whitest of lilies...  
  
More snowflakes sparkled in dazzling brilliance. The fog covered her tracks with every step she took. Dark hair followed the shifting patterns of the artificial breeze she created, and gently flowed around her delighted face. Ice swirled around her slender body at his command and her merry peals of childish laughter reminded him of his own past happy childhood...  
  
The snowflakes stopped to descend.  
  
" This is so much fun! Come and join me Tokiya! "  
  
The same words Mifuyu used to coax him into skating.   
  
The fog completely evaporated. Fuuko's laughter died along with it.   
  
One look at his forlorn face, and she knew instantly that she had somehow bungled up and reminded him of his sister. Part of her mind screamed to change the subject. Or offer words of comfort, to make him cheer up. He was part of the Hokage Team now! And they wouldn't leave him alone, not even if he begged them to! Recca and Domon would be there for him! And she would make sure Yanagi wouldn't get hurt, Yanagi being the most important person in his life right now.   
  
But another part told her to stay silent. His refusal to laugh and enjoy since his sister's death... She couldn't compete with a...a corpse! Or with the memory of a perfect sibling.   
  
" Maybe we should go home ...".  
  
There was no point in talking about it. It would make him even more sadder... and that in turn would get her all weepy!  
  
In a way, she had the right idea. To keep quiet and let things settle over with the passing of time. But what she didn't see was that there are always two sides of a coin - That to talk could help ease the pain, and the sharing of the past could help lighten the burden of guilt. Because in the end, the person still had to carry the heartache all alone.   
  
---o  
  
WELCOME TO SOPHOMORE-JUNIOR FRIENDSHIP WEEK!   
FIELD DAY  
  
Drum roll please, and flashing disco lights. Hell week. Day two. The big banner in multi-colored letters hung from the ceiling of the school's indoor gymnasium. Students were bustling about, signing up for events or chatting with their friends. Freshmen were present, but could not participate in the events. There were teachers around, mostly gym teachers, and there were about two nurses manning the first aid station.   
  
Domon turned around to see his two friends walk towards their group. Fuuko was in front, bouncing along, having pep in every step, while Tokiya opted to walk behind her in a leisurely fashion, absorbing the surroundings like a sponge. He was practically dragging his feet, making it seem that the action caused him to spend a lot of effort. In a way, he was being dragged since he had to monitor her merit points.   
  
Bringing Kanojo to the school gym wasn't exactly easy. Domon had to borrow one of Fuuko's gym uniforms so that Kanojo could be with him. Kanojo's school was at the other side of the neighborhood, but there was nothing interesting going on there, so she decided to spend the day with the her boyfriend. The indoor heated gym was one of the buildings Domon loved the most. Even during winter he could oggle at the girls all he wanted, watching them in their skimpy shorts and delightfully tight tee shirts. He paused to wipe some spittle that had inadvertently slid down from the side of his mouth.   
  
" Hey, hey! How's it going! " Energetic as ever, Fuuko took a seat beside Yanagi.   
  
Recca answered. " Nothing much. My upperclassman master went off somewhere. Which event have you signed up for? "  
  
" Hm, not sure yet... " She didn't really know which one to choose. Which one would give more merit points, and which one could she win in so that more points could be gained? She looked back to ask for Tokiya's advice, and was just in time to see swarm of freshmen girls surround him. Almost the entire female freshman population was at his beck and call.   
  
" Mr. Mikagami ? You are him, aren't you? "  
  
" He looked at me! He looked at me! I could just diiiiie ".  
  
" What a gorgeous man! "   
  
" Are... are you free later on today Mr. Mikagami? "  
  
" What's your phone number Mr. Mikagami? "  
  
" Do you like handcuffs? "  
  
" How do you feel about dinner? My place? "  
  
The giggles and swooning sighs could be heard even from a five mile radius. One girl fainted. Fuuko stuck her tongue out in complete and utter disgust making miscellaneous gagging noises.   
  
Tokiya was used to admirers. But not THIS many... Well he couldn't really blame them for good taste, could he? Such is the curse of being beautiful! Mikagami slid his hand through his long, unbounded hair and tossed it to one side. Invisible sparkle dust filled the air with their shine. He shrugged idly and flowers seemed to pop out of nowhere. But his pupils anxiously darted out to the corner of his eye to look for help...  
  
Just to see Fuuko imitate every gesture he did. Badly. But she got his glimmering effect done quite well.  
  
" Hmp. You really are a monkey ".   
  
Harrumphing about ' monkey see, monkey do ' , Tokiya tried to talk to the more obvious intelligent conversationalists present before him.  
  
She was about to launch herself full force at him, if only her arms weren't held back by Domon-!  
  
" Excuth me. Are you Mith. Kirithawath? "  
  
She stopped trying to break free. There was a short, pudgy freshman standing in front of her. Curiosity took the place of anger.   
  
" Yea. Want something? "  
  
" Well.. uhh.. could... could you sign this please? "   
  
The freshman shyly offered her a piece of paper. He bowed his head submissively.   
  
" Of course I'll sign it ". Taking hold of a pen, she signed her name with a flourish. It was actually a bit flattering. What a nice, sweet boy. Unlike most of the other males she met who acted like pigs . One in particular, who she would not care to mention right now.   
  
The freshman grinned in happy delirium. And yelled out-  
  
" Hey guys! It's okay! I'm still in one piece! "  
  
" What ? "  
  
She didn't quite see how it all happened. Everything was a blur. One moment there was only her and the freshman. Then the next there was an entire stampede of geeks that practically trampled her.  
  
" You're... you're so cooool !"  
  
" Miss Kirisawa! Marry me! "  
  
" Will you show me that spin kick you do ? Huh? Will you? Will you? "  
  
" Do you think aliens exist? "  
  
" Mi amor Kirisawa! "   
  
" How do you feel about younger men ? "  
  
A freshman drawled and made lewd smacking noises. She tried to hold back puke. Another gave her flowers that looked like it was pilfered recently from a nearby tomb. Barf bag please. One freshman nerd held her hand affectionately. Augh! Disinfect! And still another offered her a romantic walk under the moonlight to in order to watch for UFO's . Oh. My. God. What was happening?!  
  
---o  
  
In the gym she squinted her eyes to get a closer magnified view.   
  
That girl... the one Tokiya was currently talking to.... yes... yes... there it was... she was sure of it... that girl...   
  
...had all the makings of a moustache! And THAT one! Were those logs or legs? And the other one...! The other one had the fattest tush ever to be seen on the planet alone! Not to mention the OTHER one...  
  
" Yoo- hoo! Mith Kirithawathhhhh! "  
  
" So Mr. Spock and Captain Kirk walk into this bar and go- "  
  
" Aw, don't tell her that one! She musta heard that already! "  
  
" What did one amoeba say to the other amoeba? "  
  
" I know! I know! Me! I can answer it ! "   
  
Tokiya jolted himself up mentally from falling asleep due to a freshman girl's patter and stifled a yawn. His eyes narrowed at the scene opposite him. That guy over there looked like he was bothering Fuuko. But no matter. She could handle it. He glanced again in her direction and saw that the number of her admirers had suddenly increased dramatically. A smile sneaked on his face at seeing her squirm. Now she knew what he had to go thorough on a daily basis. He quickly dissolved it and focused on whatshername. Freshman girl currently talking to him. Didn't want to seem rude.   
  
She felt a small.. no, tiny... no, not even-! A MINISCULE pang of... of something! That girl just made him smile! That was her department! And Yanagi's, too. Team Hokage's, actually . Come to think of it , none of them had ever made him smile that wide ( i.e. a micro millimeter ) . And now there was one on his face! The brazen hussy! Ah well. Whatever. He could smile at whoever he wanted. She had more urgent matters to attend to right now. Like on how to get out of this mess.   
  
Tokiya was now down to a few adoring fans. The others had left immediately after he had signed their diaries, or their books, or their hankies. Or after he had done that and given them a cold stare. Some had stayed behind, in the desperate effort to get a date. His hand was wilting from signing about a million billion trillion gazillion of those damned autographs. The freshmen batch of girls never seemed to end.   
  
She went back to try and listen to her dreaded admirers. There was something wrong with this picture. Why did Tokiya get a babe parade, and she got stuck with geeks galore?! It just wasn't fair! This never happened before! The most admirers she ever got was in the Urabatousatsujin. Well at least those spectators and these freshmen admired her for her fighting spirit. ...and hey... knowing it as the reason... felt pretty good. To have people like her for what she was, and not how she looked like. Unlike Tokiya's admirers who only liked him for his appearance. After realizing that, she started to appreciate the geeks brigade slightly. But, there was also the fact that it again reminded her that she wasn't very attractive to begin with, having numerous battle scars and only having the toned body of someone who did exercise constantly. And that brought along little sense of self consciousness. She would never be pretty enough to catch his eye...wouldn't be WHAT? She shook her head several times at the speed of light in order to get some thinking back into it.   
  
Are all girls like this? At least Fuuko wasn't this annoying. Asking him so many inane questions and pretending to be cute. Like they were brainless. Such coy flirtations... But he was sure they had a brain. Why were they afraid of showing it? So much makeup... wasn't this girl younger than him? He was sure the girl would look much better without the gunk on. It made her face look waxy and old when it should look youthful and natural.  
  
He smiled politely. Coldly. A thin smile. Hoping this freshman girl would get the hint and Leave. Him. Alone. But it didn't work. She was still talking to him. Going on and on about some upcoming prom and on how many other guys had already asked her out, but she refused since she was waiting for a 'special someone '. He had already managed to get rid of the others, but still this one stayed. He hoped his lowerclassman slave was doing much worse than he was and instead saw that she was starting to enjoy herself. Fuuko had actually laughed at some nerd's joke.  
  
It made him even more irritated. How... how could she enjoy herself while he was so miserable! They were geeks! What did they have that he didn't?! The ability to treat her nicely? Big deal! The ability to actually make her laugh? So what?! The ability to care and show it? PAH! Why did she have to be so nice to everyone?! Why couldn't she be like other girls and fall in love with him merely for his looks and attitude?!   
  
Now why the *hell* did he just think that?!   
  
Amayakasu pouted. Despite all her efforts to get this guy's attention, he was still focused on that Kirisawa girl. Didn't he know that almost every guy in the senior year considered her a major freshman hottie? Well it was time to make Mikagami realize that. They would look so perfect together! She could get invited to their senior prom! They would be voted THE couple of the entire school year! The yearbook would be spread with her picture, him beside her looking dashing in every way. She would be known as the one who captured his heart! She would be the main dish and he would simply be parsley on the side. A compliment to her already stunning beauty. She was trying her best to seem helpless so that this guy's confidence would build up and therefore he would feel all manly protecting her. She thought her cute lower lip pout and big puppy eyes would surely get him. She brushed her thigh against his by "accident " and looked at him coquettishly , batting her long, ( false ) eyelashes. What she always wanted, she got. And she wanted Mikagami.   
  
He felt something brush against his jogging pants and saw Amayakasu suddenly bat her eyelashes. He held down a wave of revulsion. Even through the layers of cloth, his skin crawled. Amayakasu looked at him with hopeful, expectant eyes, like he was supposed to say or do something. What the hell was wrong with this girl!? He was starting to get fed up with every female on this damn planet! Except Yanagi. And his sister.   
  
Domon stopped talking with Kanojo for awhile to check up on his two friends. He heaved a great, big sigh. The freshman girls were green with envy over attention Tokiya was giving Fuuko. And the geeks were throwing daggers at Tokiya or using pig latin to insult Mikagami.  
  
Those two were the biggest sissies he ever knew. Fuuko had already crushed her second plastic cup without realizing it. Mikagami always kept looking up and glancing at her direction. Who did they think they were fooling? If they didn't like each other, at least they acted like concerned friends. Both were so alike. The chickens.   
  
These were two people he knew who would always seem to offer comfort in their own ways, yet refusing it in an instant when it applied to them. Here was Fuuko, never wanting to show love in case it would mean she was weak. But she had her instincts of caring... he had always known it but she had only exhibited it more these past few months, fighting in Kurei's mansion and in the Urabatousatsujin. He had always admired her for being able to balance toughness and her soft side, wanting to prove himself to her. Only being able to try and protect her at the few times she might have needed it. He would show that even she was not invincible and needed a good friend's shoulder at times.   
  
And he knew that Tokiya was an okay guy, just hiding behind his cold mask, and aloof demeanor. The guy cared, saving Kaoru when no one else had asked him to, and when everyone was also too afraid that Mikagami might kill Koganei just to win the battle. Domon had always felt that Mikagami did that to prove that he could be trusted and because he could feel just a small amount of comradeship. Little by little, Domon had seen more humanity in Mikagami and was liking the guy more.   
  
Although a little opposed to Yanagi's matchmaking at first, he had started to accept the fact that Mikagami could relate more to Fuuko than him . The pain of Mikagami losing his only motherly figure could be the same as Fuuko losing her own mom. He had also known some of Fuuko's social history. She was just as lonely as he imagined Mikgami's childhood must have been. But Fuuko was luckier in the sense that Domon had tried to stay by her side when he had seen that everyone else was too afraid of her. Other guys, except a handful few, were too scared to talk with a girl they knew could kick their ass to the moon. And girls too. He had seen them avoid her like the plague. Fuuko was some bully girl he had tried to beat up, in order to teach her a lesson, but had somehow ended up pitying. Her kind heart that started to show itself as he spent more time with her, had moved him. Like in their first fight, she had sent him immediately to the hospital. And in their second fight, she had been nicer and this time only made him stay in bed for about a week. Then in the third fight, she had let him get away with a few scrapes and bruises.   
  
That experience alone had taught Domon that people weren't what they seemed. It made him think twice about Mikgami's true nature and his instincts had been partly right. Once he found that Mikagami's sister had been murdered, Domon had also started to feel the pain that Mikgami must have and started to treat him with more patience.   
  
He dabbed his eyes with his shirt sleeves and wiped his runny nose. All these fond memories! Oh, the tragedy of all his friends! If only Ganko and Kaoru were here! He wanted to just run up to them and enclose them in a nice big bear hug and they would all be happy happy!   
  
And hey, his analysis... had actually sounded... quite intelligent... Hmmm, he was getting used to this stuff. He could start his own letter column: Dear Domon... ask on the affairs of the heart. He could see it all now...   
  
" And then I like,*said*, you know that ribbon simply *does* not go with your hair. You should try getting a perm first, then like, CONDITIONING it and then try that indigo PSYCHEDLIC nail polish and ... Mr. Mikagami? Are you like, listening? "   
  
" My mind... was elsewhere "  
  
" Oh. Anyway, she told me that I could, like, go use it myself since such RAAADcolor would enhance my... ATRRIBUTES "   
  
Amayakasu demurely looked back up at Mikagami. And was pleased to see him staring straight at her.  
  
Mikagami's mind was somewhere else, all right. The minute Amayakasu started her soliloquy on her so-called virtues, he had already begun to calculate the quantum physics in his head, recalled all of Einstein's theorems, carried all the denominators in every unfactorable fraction possible, deducted the competition for his lowerclassman slave's attentions ( Eh? Where'd that come from? ), as well as multiplied more menial tasks for her to do, corrected all of Euclid's Geometry Theories and was now at a close to figuring the sure fire formula for time travel. But then Amayakasu had broken his concentration and he had lost track. He stared straight at her and was amazed at how wonders would never cease when finding someone even stupider than Domon .   
  
Fuuko had brains. So did Yanagi. And Kanojo. Fuuko had a good, caring heart... and especially Yanagi. Kanojo at least had a heart, just not in the right place. She was only nice if it got her something in return. And Fuuko could be attractive... in a refreshing way... possessing the natural, healthy look of youth that no amount of face paint could replace. And Yanagi too . Mustn't forget Yanagi.   
  
" Th-hen she said that maybe I should, like , try that fruity PASSION body spray- "  
  
This girl looked flirty and very fickle. His lowerclassman slave could at least be counted on. And this ' Amayakitsu ' kept playing hard to get. Not all girls were like her though.. Yanagi surely wasn't. And from what little he observed of Domon's girlfriend, Kanojo wasn't either. Fuuko could be straightforward.   
  
" And oh-! " Amayakasu purposely took a step towards Mikgami and tripped. She had expected him to catch her but he just stared blankly. She excused him for not being fast enough to cushion her fall. He was probably too awestruck by her magnificence.   
  
This girl had a singsong voice that was really bothering him. It was a nasal tone that emphasized words that didn't need to be emphasized. Going up and down like a roller coaster with the same result of motion sickness. Except not as thrilling.  
  
" Oh, I'm SOOOO sorry. I'm just so dizzy... " She put an arm to her head, striking a wretchedly helpless pose on the floor, while making sure that her nubile body could be exposed in the best possible way.  
  
He gave her credit for trying. It certainly looked like it took a lot of skill and practice to use shadows and lighting to do that. And her recovery from a would- be embarrassing fall was certainly prompt. But he had already seen even lovelier girls with better shape do more to get his attention. Where was this freshman girl's pride? Fuuko would NEVER stoop so low.   
  
" Ohhhh... my knee.... I think I hurt it.... "  
  
If that was Fuuko in her place she would have dismissed is as a teeny weensy injury and still do a triple somersault in the air . No fuss, no worries about something like that. If it was Yanagi, she would have whimpered a little but heal herself immediately and not talk about it. And if it was Kanojo... well Kanojo would be different and sue.   
  
" Do you think you could help me go to the infirmary? *please*, Mr. Mikagami? "   
  
Fuuko was more than capable of taking care of herself. If he had ever been in Recca's place and had to choose a princess to serve, if Yanagi was already taken, his next choice would be the wind controller. She was a lazy ninja's dream come true . All the ninja had to do was sit back and relax while their princess would do all the fighting and all the protecting. There wouldn't be much for him to do.   
  
" Mis-ter Mika-ga-mi? "   
  
When she had first met him, it was in the mirror house. He was winning against Recca and she had fearlessly challenged him. She was the first female to do so. At that time, he had dismissed her as an air- headed windbag, using puns on his opinions to show how lowly he considered her to be. She had let a madogou master her, after all, when it should have been the other way around. But he was partly grateful to her for not treating him any different from anyone else. The girls he met looked at him with melted eyes or with fear. Or, in this Amiyakatsu 's place, like they wanted him for breakfast. He wasn't some conquest. He had his pride!   
  
" Mister Mikagaaaaaamiiiii! "   
  
But.. but Fuuko was commanding and domineering! And hot headed over the littlest of things! Loud and immature! Owning a boyish, easy going charm that could make even him feel a little relaxed....  
  
" Mister -? "   
  
STUBBORN! THICK HEADED MONKEY! A witty, mischievous... little BRAT!   
  
" Mister Mika-GA-MI! "  
  
Yet kind and caring...   
  
" Hey! "   
  
... loving and loved...Not particularly by him, of course. She was almost completely opposite his sister in terms of looks, attitude and style.. but they both had gentle hearts that cared, he knew. Maybe this opposition was what interested him.   
  
" MISTER MIKAGAMI! " Amayakasu stood up, knee injury obviously forgotten.   
  
Still on the opposite side of the gym sat Fuuko. She decided to check up on her upperclassman master, it being almost time for an event to take place. He was engrossed in conversation with the last persistent freshman. Her eyes darted uneasily up and down the porcelain face and voluptuous body.   
  
" That's Amayakasu! She's really pretty, huh? " One of the geeks saw her glance. She looked back at the first freshman she gave an autograph to.  
  
" Yeah, she's in my class. But she's also really snobby... You're much nicer than her Mith Kirithawath! "   
  
" Yeah! " Another geek agreed. " We'd much rather have you than her at any time of the day ! She's nothing but a stuck up wannabe! "  
  
" Yeah! "  
  
She smiled genuinely at them for the first time. " Thanks guys. That was probably the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me... "  
  
" She... she smiled! AT me! "  
  
" No it wasn't! It was at me! "   
  
" You're so pretty when you smile Mith Kirithawath! "  
  
She blushed at the onslaught of admiration. Their sincerity had touched her heart. That Amayakasu chick could have Mikagami! They deserved each other! Two arrogant, pretty people! As soon as hell week was over... she would have nothing to do with him anymore.   
  
Tokiya realized that the next event would soon come and tried to see if the crowd around her had lessened, hoping that he could get a chance to talk to her and find out what he was supposed to record. What he saw instead was her blush and smile warmly . The knuckles on his hand suddenly turned white from clutching them too tightly.  
  
He remembered that particular smile. All too well. More than he would have liked to admit.  
  
It was the same smile of gratefulness she had given him when they ate at a diner together a few months past; when he had had been forced to help her out, buying a necklace to ease her troubled conscience.   
  
It was the same smile that actually curved her lips sweetly; once seen light up her tired face when thanking him from the bottom of her heart.   
  
It was the same smile whose sacred memory was supposed to be especially preserved for him, but now had to be shared-   
  
WITH A BUNCH OF GEEKS!  
  
The voice in the PR system boomed to life, nearly shattering Amayakasu's eardrums.   
  
" Atten-chun! Atten-CHUN! The three legged race is now being started. Volunteers participating, at yer stations! Remember, anyone can be your partner, just make sure your upperclassman master takes note! "   
  
" Opps! Looks like we have to go Mith Kirithawath. "  
  
The freshmen obediently withdrew from around her, some blowing kisses in her direction. She tossed them a flattered grin of amusement and waved good bye. Let's see... she'd just have to tell Mikagami who she was entering the competition with. So Recca would go with Yanagi, of course, then Kanojo and Domon, and that left... blast it all to pieces!!   
  
Yanagi's words echoed in her head:You get merits for participating and even more for winning.   
  
Hoo boy did she need those merit points. But that meant having to...  
  
Merit points... merit points.. merit points...  
  
All right. Think merit points!   
  
" Hey, Mikagami. You mind being my partner? "  
  
" Why not ask Rec... oh " He saw that Yanagi was also entering. " Or Domo... " He caught a glimpse of Kanojo.   
  
" Yeah... " she knew he saw them pair up. " So is it okay? "  
  
" I have never joined one, and do not intend to start so now " .End of discussion. His arms crossed over his chest.  
  
" That's right! Why spend time on some stupid race when he could spend it with me! " Amayakasu hooked an arm possessively through his and stuck her nose up in the air.   
  
---o   
  
How humiliating. Here he was, talked into doing this damned race. Not that it took much prodding. Once Amayakasu had tried to make him spend quality time with her, he had become a more willing participant in this three legged race. When he had been a servant last year, the master was too scared to force him to do anything, and Mikagami had passed that week like any other. The gym teacher tying the rope above their ankles nodded and stood up to let them know he was done securing the knots.   
  
People around Tokiya were giggling like kids. The barely whispered gossip of students, and even some teachers, could be heard.   
  
" Is that Mikagami? Guess that guy has some life in him after all! "  
  
Another did the voice of one of Batman's villains. " Kirisawa's with ( in a terrible impression ) Mistah Freeize? "  
  
" Ohhh... the Taming of the Shrew! Mikagami's got his mitts on one hot tamale! "  
  
One started singing an altered version of ' Do you Know the Muffin Man ' : " Do you know the Ice Cube man, the Ice Cube man, the Ice Cube man...that lives in this ol' town.. "  
  
Crude comments could be heard from both sides. " Fuuko's gonna warm HIM up real fast!"   
  
And what subtlety the last one had, humming to the tune of Frosty the Snowman.   
  
" Don't you mind them, Mikagami. We're gonna win for sure. We'll show 'em ". Her eyes set on the goal line; blazed in fiery defiance and winning determination.   
  
An admirable trait. He crouched beside her as well, forgetting the words of the people, ready to spring at the bang of the starting gun. It would be the first time he was determined to win something that really had no significant reason , except to prove to himself that he was good at everything he put his mind to.   
  
The starting gun went off. They took one giant leap for merit's sake-! And immediately fell. In a most ungainly manner conceivable.   
  
" Ah! No!!!! " She tried to get up again at seeing the others take the lead.   
  
" Our legs are tied together, remem-! " He had gotten up just as she fell down on her rump, making him ridiculously follow suit after.   
  
They had started with the wrong, opposite legs. She had started on the foot not tied, while he had started with the one that was, making him unable to bear both their weights with one leg and she having none to stand on. They also did not want to put their arms around each other, making the balance harder to control, not being able to get themselves steadied .  
  
The ending gun sounded. The first, second and third placers had been announced. She laughed heartily. Everything seemed to be going wrong whenever she was with Mikagami!  
  
" Guess that didn't work! "  
  
" I told you so. " He grumbled at the sheer idiocy of it and started to untie the ropes. This was all her fault.   
  
" Oh, hey. Let me help. " So she bent over to make the work go faster.  
  
But as the moments passed, their hands fumbled over the simplest of knots. Any idle chatter she was going to start, had slowly began to be forgotten, giving way to instead to idle monosyllables. What would have taken a few seconds, was now taking a few minutes to get everything untangled. Their fingers clashed clumsily--frustratingly so. Each awkward touch stirred blood. Her skin went tingling with a sort of high volataged electricity experienced in the fight against Gashakura. Wasn't it really cold around here awhile ago? The indoor heater must have been turned up.  
  
The rope finally loosened. There was a mutual refusal to look at the other for fear of being caught red-faced. Silence filled the conversation. She decided to finish getting rid of the rope around her ankle, arching her leg to bring it closer to her hands. Tokiya looked to the side, avoiding the hint of temptation. And saw that the geeks were staring.  
  
" You should wear more conservative clothes ", he reprimanded her.   
  
" Huh? "  
  
" That way those guys won't be all over you ".   
  
The last sentence was spoken too softly. She didn't hear it. "' You wear 'em! It gets hot. Besides, it's not like anyone looks. "   
  
Oh, you'd be surprised... Some geeks were getting nosebleeds. One even had fogged glasses and was breathing perhaps a bit too heavily than normal. . He looked back at her. She really had no clue as to what kind of havoc was being wreaked among the lowest batch of high school and by the simple action of her bending over. Her naiveté was starting to get infuriating.   
  
" Besides, look at this! " She pointed to her fat, brown bubble jacket that reached lower than her knees, lying at the corner of the gym. " Once I get out, I'll be wearing bundles of clothing. I'll look like some hot dog in a week old bun! "   
  
He imagined it. Her hair could certainly be considered as an off-standish color of a hot dog. With that only sticking out of a brown bubble jacket... His suppression to laugh came out as a derisive snort. She always came up with the *weirdest* analogies...   
  
" Where ya goin'? "  
  
" Get a drink ". He started to get up, positioning his own body to temporarily block the geeks' view of her side profile. It was too disgusting to stay and see them drool.   
  
Domon and Kanojo walked up to her then.  
  
" We won fifth place! "  
  
" Wow, that's great! " She grinned, rising up to greet them.  
  
" Ya, and Recca and Yanagi were sixth! "  
  
" Ha! Recca's probably pissed! "  
  
Kanojo recounted the scene." Exactly! He's over there right now, arguing with the referee. Yanagi's trying to calm him down ".   
  
" Where's Mikagami? " Domon saw the empty spot beside Fuuko.  
  
" Oh, he went to get a drink ".   
  
" Really? Doesn't look like that to me. " She followed Domon's gaze. Amayakasu was again talking to Mikagami.  
  
" Who's that ? "  
  
" Some girl named Amayakasu... She's a freshman ".  
  
" Only a freshman? Man, look at THAT bod... don't really blame Mikagami...He'd be crazy not to go out with HER! Just LOOK at that ! "Domon's eyes took on the look of someone whose wildest fantasies were currently occupying all brain cells.   
  
Fuuko executed a right uppercut on Domon's left side of the jaw while Kanojo did the same with his other side. He flew thru the roof and into orbit proclaiming that they had no sense of humor at all.  
  
" Fuuko Kirisawa? "  
  
" Ye-hes? " She answered tiredly to the new voice that appeared behind her.  
  
" So I've finally found you... Dear Fuuko... "  
  
Dear Fuuko? She spun around on her heel. Her vision was suddenly filled of a man with the height of a tower. " Who-? "  
  
" How do you do?, " He offered to shake her hand. " I'm Gashakura. ".  
  
" Gah... Gashakura?! " She craned her neck upwards, and took a bewildered step back. This was Gashakura?  
  
Gashakura was not the man she had thought of to be behind all that armor. Sure, she thought he had to be big in order to carry all that metal , but still...  
  
Gashakura was everything opposite his brother. Where Magenshiya was pale and frail, with a long, clean shaven face and long black hair, Gashakura sported a short crew cut of ebony, gelled down flat on a squarish face. A five o clock shadow appeared over a cleft chin; complimented nicely with suntanned skin.   
  
Here was a perfect example of a man who provided the model for sculptures, posing as different Olympian Gods and Grecian heroes, giving unlimited inspiration for muses with his chiseled face and short, slicked back hair. Here was a man who had been a very good little boy and never disobeyed mother when told to eat all his veggies and drink all his calcium enriched milk. Here was a man, who, as a growing youngster, had eaten a great deal of lean, red meat and used it as a form of a staple diet. This man had muscles upon his muscles. If committing understatements was a crime, simply referring to this man as 'healthy ' would get you convicted of murder to the first degree and land you in jail for two life sentences with only two phone calls allowed each year.  
  
" Is that really you? "  
  
" Yes. "   
  
" No way!"   
  
" Want me to prove it? "  
  
" Sure! "  
  
" Fight me. And this time I will not lose. "  
  
" Hahahha! You really are him! Only the real Gashakura would do that! " She playfully punched his shoulder. " Oh yeah, this is Kanojo by the way... and oh! I gotta tell everyone that you're here! " She spotted Tokiya first and turned her back on the hulking mass of muscle. Her red school shorts were strained tight enough to see the clear imprint of a high cut panty line.   
  
" Hey, you'll never guess who this is Toki- "  
  
Gashakura playfully patted her bottom.   
  
" aaAAAAA??! "   
  
She whirled around immediately, face turning scarlet by the second, hands flung behind the lower part of her body in defense. He looked back at her with round, innocent eyes.  
  
" There was dirt. "   
  
Domon ( who had miraculously appeared back from his one way trip to the Milky Way ), snapped his fingers. All the missed opportunities when he could have used that excuse! Tokiya looked in on Gashakura's " innocent " act, arms crossed boredly in front of his chest. Magenshiya's steroid-boosted brother flashed a 24 karat smile at Fuuko, showing a pair of deep setted dimples, and laughing brown pupils through slitted eyes. He faced Mikagami.   
  
Lightning crackled. Thunder crashed. The background theme music to Clint Eastwood and Lee Van Cleef's famous western dual in " The Good, the Bad, and The Ugly " suddenly played in the air and a dried tumbleweed blew by. A fly unfortunately passed between the space of their glare and woke up to find itself in the next insect life. Cause of death? Burned to a crisp. Gashakura didn't know what this Mikagami's problem was , but he had some nerve to stare at him like that. Didn't like the way the ensui wielder was looking at him. The alien mark on Gashakura's forehead glowed a little dangerously.  
  
" Hey! Gashakura! Here! It's Konyakusha ! " Tsukishishiro called out to his comrade.   
  
" Tsukishiro's here too? " Fuuko moved to the side of Gashakura to get a glimpse of Tsukishiro.   
  
" Konyakusha ? " Gashakura straightened his back and ignored Mikagami One of the pretty, young female teachers in their school walked up to them. He beamed proudly at her and put an arm around her shoulders.  
  
" Everyone... I'd like you to meet Konyakusha...."  
  
" You're one of the teachers here- "  
  
" My fiancé."   
  
" Fuh... Fiance?! " Fuuko's right eyebrow rose sky high.  
  
" Yes! Isn't she the prettiest little thing you've ever seen? "  
  
" Now Gashey! Don't embarrass me like that! " Konyakusha blushed daintily and nudged Gashakura's arm with her shoulder.  
  
" Guh.. GaShEy?! " Fuuko's mouth gaped wide open.  
  
" I can't help it if it's true! Oh, and the reason I'm here Fuuko, is to ask if you can be one of our bridesmaids in our wedding. "  
  
" Yes, " Konyakusha nodded her head enthusiastically. " I'd heard so much about you and your fighting ability from Gashey. "  
  
" Buh... BRIDESMAIDS?! " Some strands in Fuuko's hair started to stand and curl unnaturally.   
  
" We'd be honored to have you at our wedding... Fuuko?.... Miss Kirisawa? "   
  
" Uh... what? I'm sorry... uh... "  
  
" Perhaps we should let the information sink in, dear " Konyakusha looked back worriedly at her future husband. " It was a bit too fast... "  
  
Amayakasu spotted Tsukishiro. She winked and shrugged her shoulder, beckoning him over. Tsukishiro was at her side in a flash; charming pretty boy mode on, and making the flirting game come to a start.   
  
Kashemaru began to blend in with the background. He spotted a ranting Recca and decided to play a little joke of peek a boo. He had just gone along for a free ride.  
  
" So will you be our one of our bridesmaids? "  
  
" ME? Are you sure you want me ? "  
  
" We're sure we want you. "  
  
" Sure! Sure! Okay! I'd be glad to ! "  
  
" Great! Here an invitation, and the dressmaker's address. I'm so happy to finally meet you! And to think we are in the same school! I'm glad Gashey told me your full name. It wasn't very hard to find out who you are, since you are the principal's daughter."   
  
" Yeah. Um. " Gashey. Gashey? Gashey! Gash-EY! GASHEY?! Somehow, Fuuko could not imagine herself, or anyone else for that matter, using that pet name for her former foe of Herculian strength.   
  
" That was pretty much all we stopped by here to ask, Kirisawa. Thank you very much for accepting. Until our next battle! "  
  
" No prob. You better keep yourself fit even after marriage! I'm counting on a good fight! "  
  
Recca came by with Yanagi, an unconscious Kashemaru in tow.   
  
" You in a dress? Now THAT I gotta see! "  
  
"Quiet! " She threw random gym objects at him making him run away with Kashemaru's slumped body . Tokiya looked at the departing couple, particularly at Gashakura.  
  
" How arrogant. "  
  
She grinned amusedly. " Yeah, you should talk, Tok. Hey, heheheheh... Tok Tok. Get it? "  
  
" No. "   
  
---o   
  
By summer standards it was still way too early for dusk to settle in. But by winter standards, it was normal.   
  
" What's taking her so looooonnng " Kirisawa stifled a yawn and stretched. Mikagami had already left for home, Recca was still talking to Kashemaru and Kanojo was in the changing room.   
  
" She's almost done, I'm sure of it ". Yanagi checked her storyboard one last time and started to arrange it. Tomorrow, she would show a new story to her kids in what they referred to as ' kindergardy ' class .   
  
" Hey, new story? Lemme see! "   
  
Yanagi quickly covered up her storyboard." No! Uh.. I mean umm... I mean.. I don't think you'll like it. It's a romance Cinderella type of story... For the little girls this time since last story was about the Urabatousatsujin and the boys liked that one a lot, but the girls didn't as much and um..."  
  
" Aw, why so shy suddenly? " Fuuko grabbed the paper out of Yanagi's hands. " I'm sure it's fine, and - "   
  
" That's a pretty good impression of ... uhh... " Domon decided that it was wiser to keep his mouth shut about the comic. For once, he would go home without any more than the usual lumps on his head.  
  
Yanagi's latest storybook was definitely gorgeous. It was, by far, certainly the best she had ever done. In every aspect it was Cinderella. The romance, the plot, the characters....  
  
With Tokiya as the lovely princess in full length ballroom gown, Fuuko as the handsome prince that charmed Cinders off her feet, Domon as the fairy godmother in frilly pink tutu and Recca as the cackling, evil stepmother.  
  
" Now, now Fuuko... temper, temper! Don't crumple it .... "  
  
" Oh... it's... the ART is NICE, Yanagi "  
  
" Um, you're just gripping the edges a little bit too tight...um... " She caught Fuuko's frown. " Um, *very* little... "  
  
" Hime! Ready to go? "  
  
" YES! I mean, yes, please Recca. Well, uh, see you tomorrow ! "  
  
" You in a rush today, hime? "  
  
Fuuko sighed and tapped her foot impatiently.   
  
" Not a word, Domon "  
  
" Well, Mikagami's gown DID look nice ".   
  
" He hears you say that, and he'll make you wear that ballerina outfit for real. "  
  
Domon laughed and took a seat on the floor. They would continue waiting for Kanojo.   
  
" Hey, Fuuko... "  
  
" Mmm? "  
  
" Ask you something? "  
  
" Yeah? "  
  
" Does Mikagami really bring out a different sort of joy from you? A different... sort of feeling that you don't get from me or Recca, or any other guy? "  
  
" Yeah, you bet! Never thought I could hate anyone so much! "  
  
" That's not what I meant! ... you never hugged me! The only physical contact I ever get from you are punches! "  
  
" Oh, hey, that was only once Domon! Geez, don't worry. Won't make that same mistake again. Besides, if I did that when you won, you would have gotten the wrong idea. Tokiya don't care. "  
  
" If you say so... "  
  
" Don't IF YOU SAY SO to me in that tone! You don't believe me! "  
  
" Can't say I didn't enjoy slapping him during his double team match with Recca after that ..."  
  
" Ha! Yeah! " She burst in laughter.   
  
Kanojo was really taking her time.   
  
" But you know... I'm kinda glad someone hugged him. He probably hadn't got one for a very long time "  
  
" Mmm... yeah ". She leaned her body against the wall.  
  
" You think we're helping him come out of his shell? "  
  
" Dunno. Probably. All I know is that Yanagi is the best for doing that "  
  
" When are you going to admit that you like him?"  
  
" WHAT?! " She immediately straightened up.  
  
" Everyone succumbs to love... when are you gonna surrender to it? Even Recca, the person we least expected to... "  
  
" Not me. NEVER me. "  
  
" Can't choose who we love... "  
  
She rolled her eyes upward." Helpless types appeal to him. I don't think-"  
  
" Don't think! Love's in your heart! In your blood! Not your brain! "  
  
Uggggggghhhhh... how did the conversation get to THIS! Why did Domon have to be so full of tripe! But...   
  
She looked at him strangely then and seriously contemplated something else. She sighed deeply, letting a small huff of submission get released. Did she dare? Oh, why not? She would do this before he would get even sappier and start going on about rainbows and roses and whiskers on kittens. She would forgive him for being such a maudlin mass of mush. He was trying... she'd do this for the simple fact of him trying.   
  
" Domon? "  
  
" ? "  
  
" You really are a big idiot... " She leaned down and pecked him timidly on the cheek.   
  
" An idiot, who is much too sweet for me, and far too optimistic. I really don't deserve you. And that kiss is some 'physical contact ' I'll never do with Tokiya. Got it? " She picked up her backpack lying nearby and winked. " I'm gonna go home now. Kanojo is taking way too long for me to wait ".  
  
Domon watched her leave, blush covering face and eyes as big as saucers.   
  
That was...  
  
That was it?   
  
THAT WAS IT?!   
  
All those years of dreaming of this day, of dreaming of this in the most romantic setting possible, and now...   
  
NOW! No fireworks?... Ringing bells? Nothing? Just... a...warm fuzzy feeling.   
  
It felt like he was just kissed by a *sister*  
  
Maybe he should ask Recca to kiss him and compare ...No, bad idea! Very bad idea!   
  
" Hmmm.. I'm jealous. A little competition for me over there. "   
  
Slipping her arm to help him get up, Kanojo patted his winter jacket in mock scolding. She had only come out after Fuuko had left. He said nothing, only smiling silently and taking her bag. Together they started the long, romantic walk home.   
  
  
---o  
  
" WAAAHHHHH!! She DUMPED me! And then!... And then she- WAHHHHH! "  
  
" There , there. It's okay... It's not that bad... " Fuuko let him soak her shoulder and sighed. It was all her fault. Maybe she should go talk to Kanojo...Domon said he had walked her home last night , and at the doorstep, she had promptly declared that they were no longer going to see each other. It didn't make any sense at all.   
  
She continued patting his back and tried offering soothing words. Her head turned to the side at the presence of a group of young girls headed towards them.  
  
" There he is girls! I told you he was the big galloot always with those weirdos! " A swarm of girls began to surround Domon, each one whispering to each other on whether or not it really was him.   
  
" Excuse me, " asked one red haired girl who got the courage up to ask him " Are you THE Domon Ishijima we've been hearing so much about? The sweet, *sexy* guy that gives treats when asked? "  
  
Domon looked at Fuuko, thinking that she might have something with this. But she looked just as bewildered. She shrugged her shoulders and shook her head.  
  
Then.. Then that would mean...   
  
That these girls came on their own accord because they liked him!!   
  
Facing the girls with the suavest look he could muster, Domon flashed his pearly whites, and did his best ' Jiyemesu Bondu ' impersonation, flexing his muscles in different Mr. Universe poses.   
  
" Yes, I'm Ishijima. THE Domon Ishijima ".   
  
" Ohhh! I love a man with muscles! ( And little brain power to question my authority ) "   
  
The girl with red hair bumped Fuuko aside. The rest of the group created a circle around him.   
  
Fuuko blinked, not really believing the scene unfolding in front of her eyes. Pretty girls liking Domon?! She scratched her head and looked to the side. Kanojo was standing at the school entrance.   
  
" Kanojo? " she said, walking over.   
  
" Hey Fuuko ".  
  
" You angry? "  
  
" No. But... " Kanojo swallowed hard. " It was like you said. I don't think I deserve him either.... He's really close to you. "   
  
Kanojo smiled in good humor " Know how hard it is to spread rumors around in a different school? He better appreciate this! " But as she turned to leave, her arm was held back. Domon had spotted her as well.   
  
" Don't go. I'm sorry! I did something wrong! "   
  
Kanojo took a step back, almost speechless at this reaction. His eyes held her in place- They looked... completely different from what anyone saw him as. There was a touch of sorrow and longing.   
  
Fuuko looked on, astonished, head following the conversation being tossed back and forth, a sort of sick feeling in her stomach at seeing all of this.   
  
"You... did nothing wrong Domon! I just thought that it would be better if..."  
  
" I'll do anything to make it up to you! Gimme a chance! "  
  
Disbelief filled Kanojo's usually confident voice. " What are you talking about?! I just dumped you! You should be mad at me! You didn't do anything wrong! "   
  
" But I must have! "  
  
" You didn't! It's not you, I- "  
  
" One last chance! "Before she could utter another word out , Domon bent down on one knee and took Kanojo's hand into his. Eyes focused intently on her surprised expression. " It's all I ask! "   
  
They stared into each other's eyes. Not a muscle moving; Kanojo confused, Domon pleading.   
  
At this point Kirisawa wanted to puke. She would have, if any guy did that to her. And he admitting it was his own fault when it really wasn't. Mere dots took the place of her eyes. Jaw dropped past chin level. But Kanojo found it really sweet... As did the others. Some sighed at his selfless act of putting his pride on the line.   
  
" She was right! He IS such a pushover! "   
  
They stayed that way until freshman hottie, Amayakasu came along and glanced suggestively.  
  
" Woah! Isn't that the Amayakasu chick? "  
  
BWACK! Was the sound of Fuuko and Kanojo's fist, one on each of his side's.  
  
" When he comes back..."  
  
" I know. Heads, he lives. Tails, he dies ". Kanojo fixed a slanted eye towards Amayakasu. " But for now... I gotta take care of something ".  
  
" Hey ! you! Yeah, you! I wanna talk to you! " She stomped over Amayakasu until she was directly in the pretty freshman's face. " You lissen here missy! That guy you just winked at! He's MINE! You hear that, Jezebel?! MINE! " She pressed closer until she was practically nose to nose with the freshman. " He buys me things! He's mine!"   
  
" Isn't that right, money? , " She yelled at the general direction of where Domon took off into an unexpected trip past the rising sun. " I mean, honey? "   
  
Fuuko continued to stand in amazement. Wow. Someone actually fighting for Domon! For the wrong reasons, but... Hooking her hands behind her head, Kirisawa smirked. Kanojo held fast to Domon, lecturing Amayakasu.   
  
Guess things turned out happily ever after in this little fairy tale story.   
  
---o  
  
She was dreaming... of him again....   
  
Of him with his unsmiling face, and long hair...  
  
Of him with frigid stare and eyes as cold as winter night...  
  
He had just come out from the shower, fresh and clean...  
  
Here he was primping in front of the mirror with curlers on and a rubber ducky shower cap including matching bathrobe.  
  
And here he was after taking off the curlers and trying to decide on what hairstyle he should try on today.  
  
Should he go with the Pippi Longstocking's look with two braids sticking out at his sides?  
  
Or maybe he should trying wrapping it into a neat bun, tucking it behind his head, just like some strict female teachers do?  
  
Or should he go with the famous pigtailed hairdo of the character Usagi, with hair extending from two meatballs evenly distributed at the top side of the head?   
  
" Ohhhh baby ", he'd say to his best friend, the mirror. " You're looking hot as usual today ".  
  
He'd pucker his lips and blow himself a kiss. After realizing his hair was just like his sister's, maybe he would also take on her name. And from there, maybe pierce his ear and start wearing an earring in her memory ( already had ensui ). Or, even better, he'd start to call himself some forest animal, have a constant craving for sunflower seeds, then maybe dedicate his entire life to finding out about aliens because perhaps they would have the technology for restoring people back to life.  
  
She dreamed on his various hair-dos and don'ts. Each time he looked even more angrier than the next, always calling out her name.  
  
" Fuuko? Fuuko! FUUKO! "  
  
Recca poked her with his pencil. She giggled and said Tokiya's name. Recca rolled his eyes upwards and leaned back into his chair. No use in trying to wake her up before the teacher caught her sleeping in class.   
  
Yanagi found it soooOOOoo romantic. Fuuko was probably dreaming of Tokiya tickling her. That should be the only explanation for her friend's hearty guffaws.   
  
Oh-no! The teacher spotted-!  
  
" Kirisaa WAAAA! "  
  
---o  
  
Tokiya closed the Men's bathroom door and started to walk towards his next class. He would have to pass by Recca's in order to reach his own.  
  
She was whistling outside the classroom when he was at the corridor. Fuuko stood upright, bucket of water on head, and small stack of books in each hand. The teacher had kicked her out of the classroom after throwing a blackboard eraser at her face to wake her up. So here she was in this current predicament.  
  
She continued whistling an obscure resemblance of a tune. It was a song, he recognized, heard on the radio recently that drove half the population crazy. The other half would scorn listening to it, but 20 seconds later, would be humming or snapping their fingers to the catchy beat, or maybe even bopping their heads in a vertical fashion. Deny all they wanted, but it was either that or they would be wowing everyone else with epileptic dance moves.   
  
He passed by. He had nothing to say to her, the "friendship" week being over. He didn't bother to glance at her direction. But as she saw him start to walk by, the small smirk he had seen on her face started to spread contagiously into a wide grin, and the barely audible titter of mirth began to erupt into a cacophony of demented laughter.   
  
" What're you laughing at ? " , he demanded. He stole a glimpse behind him, particularly down at his heel. This could be the dreaded instance wherein after exiting the public restrooms, a trail of toilet paper could stick to one's shoes and follow like a faithful lap dog.   
  
" Nothing, nothing! I.. Your hair just... " She stifled a snicker, took a deep breath and calmed herself. The bucket on her head had wobbled dangerously. Tokiya thought it was good that her head was actually being used for once.   
  
"Nah, it's Nuthin', Tokiya. I was just... remembering something funny. " She smiled helplessly. " Oh, Almost forgot to tell you. The team's going to the newly opened Ninja House at the fair. You know, a final get together before the holiday break? "  
  
" I have no desire to spend my last few school days in the presence of wild -"  
  
" YanagIIII's asking... "   
  
" What time? "  
  
" After school. Okay? So see you at the front gate? "  
  
" Fine ".   
  
He turned around to leave. She began to whistle, picking up the tune where she left off before interrupted.   
  
He should have left then. He really should have.   
  
But conscience made him walk back in order to point out that there were chalk marks on her face from the blackboard eraser. Logic made him take out his handkerchief to wipe it off, her hands being full with a stack of books. His nature made him grunt in loathing.   
  
He took out his handkerchief. So. He would feel comfortable at the thought of touching her face. He concluded he was back to seeing her as a simple friend.   
  
Of course! What else did he see her as- !   
  
An irritated blush came on then.   
  
So surprised was Fuuko at turning her head to the side and finding her gaze met with his solemn eyes that she immediately jerked back with such force, lost balance with the bucket on her head, and spilt water all over her.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! Don't scare me like that! ARE YOU TRYING TO GIVE ME A HEART ATTACK?! You just shaved off 3 minutes off my life! Tryin' to kill me... "  
  
The words spewed forth under the world record time of 5 seconds. The bucket spun on the floor. Books dropped to the ground. She sputtered water out , hair dripping with its droplets, clothing slightly damp and clinging against her peach skin.   
  
" I'm wet! And I got no other spare clothes! "  
  
He took out ensui with the contrasting manner of cool composure. His madogou would mop up the spill on the floor. She looked alarmed and gestured wildly, hands becoming animated and eyes opening in fear.  
  
" No! Dry clean only!!!! "  
  
He wondered just exactly what she meant by that. Her clothes started to tighten in certain areas HERE and THERE.   
  
But her hair was now dry!   
  
"Arrrg! Please tell me you didn't do that on purpose... "   
  
Inside the classroom, everyone ignored the loud crash outside. Kirisawa had finally let the bucket fall. Big whoop.   
  
Yanagi continued to listen attentively to the lesson, occasionally taking down notes. Domon and Recca propped their books up to cover their heads and flung rubber band slingshots. Everyone else passed notes and whispered. The teacher paused his lecture to yell at Kirisawa.  
  
" You just pick up your books and fill that bucket with water again, and stay out until class is over, you hear? "   
  
---o  
  
He should have left then. He really should have.  
  
It was a good thing she had spare clothing. If ANY of the team members found out what just happened... he would be deemed a closet perv for life!   
  
" Did something bad happen, Mikagami? " Recca walked in step with Tokiya , hands in pockets, curious look on face. " 'Cuz you're pouting more than usual ".  
  
The only reply from the Hyoumen Ken master was a glare that carried petrifying properties and an even more sour frown, enough to make freshly shipped milk cartons read - Expiration date: NOW.  
  
Recca backed up a little, averting his attention to where Fuuko was taking a drink from the public water fountain, just outside the entrance of the Ninja House. There was a stranger talking to her. He looked like the typical, teenage street sleazeball.   
  
" So I'm gunna be complet'ly straightforward here, ' cos you looks like the type o' girl who likes straitforwardness, n I'm a gunna ask you for a date ".  
  
" Huh? A date? " Fuuko stared at him blankly. Tokiya subtlety shifted his weight a bit nearer to hear.   
  
" Tha's right. A date ".  
  
Understanding expression. " Oh! A date! Gosh...well...hmmm..."  
  
Mikagami stood alert. If she turned the guy down, it looked like the creep would put up a fight.   
  
" Well, sure! Why not? I'll be glad to help you out! You wanna date, right? I can give you one! "  
  
His eye twitched. She agreed so readily?! Just like that?! What kind of silly girl was he friends with anyway?!   
  
Teenage dirtbag grinned. She grinned back.   
  
"Heck, I can give you lots, in fact! For starters, how's July 5th?"  
  
It occurred to teenager stranger that he and his prospect were not on the same topic.   
  
" What you talkin'- "  
  
" Oh, no good? Then... then how about March 9? Yeah, that sounds like a good date! Or how about my birthday? That's a really good date! Or hey, how about today? Today's date is good too! Or- Hey? Are you okay? "  
  
She blinked in surprise. The teenager had magically turned to stone and all of a sudden contracted a nervous tick in his right eye.  
  
" Hey buddy? Yoo-hoo? " She passed a hand over his eyes. They never blinked. " Ah well. I guess we should just leave him like that, eh Tokiya? You think it was something I said? "  
  
She walked past the entrance of the Ninja House to meet with the others already inside. He followed in exasperation.  
  
" You're... you're unbelievable! Did you really have no idea what that guy was asking for?! "   
  
" Huh? What else do you mean? "   
  
" He wanted to take you out! "  
  
" Take me out? Oh, a fight did he want, eh? Well he could try! "   
  
" No, as in... to take you out for dinner or somewhere! "  
  
" Take me out for dinner? Why would any guy do that? "  
  
He searched her face to see if she was teasing him. All he found was complete innocence.   
  
" Where in the WORLD do you get this ignorance of not knowing-"  
  
" Hey Recca! Recca! This guy outside wanted a date! I've already given him some good ones, but they don't seem to be enough! "  
  
" Really? I don't have any nuts with me though, Fuuko. Maybe he'd like some almonds instead? "  
  
" ...Never mind, " Tokiya said to himself. " I rest my case ". They all continued through the Ninja House, two of them still bickering.  
  
" Nuts? NUTS?! Recca, why would that guy like nuts? He was asking for the date! As in... September 23rd or Febuary 19! "  
  
" No way! The guy was hungry! He got all stiff from starvation! I guess his last wish was to taste some dates before he died. "  
  
" You are SO slow Recca. He wanted stuff like... the 8th of January , or... "  
  
" That's not what he means!"  
  
" It does too! "  
  
" No it doesn't! You're nuts! "  
  
" Lousy pun Recca! "  
  
" EEEEEEEEEKKKK! "  
  
" Hime! "  
  
" Yanagi! "  
  
Recca bounded to her rescue, Fuuko and Tokiya right behind for back-up, Domon beside . Yanagi stood too shocked to move. The ominous figure of a red armored, ancient Samurai moved forward to strike a deadly blow to the part - time daycare worker.   
  
" Hime! Get back! I'll get rid of that for you! "  
  
The samurai's sword glinted in the killing downwards stroke, it's two eyes mere pits of blackness bored into the depths of the red helmet...  
  
" NADARE! SAIHA! HOMURA! MADOKA! SETSUNA! RUI ! KOKUU! "  
  
She closed her eyes and cringed back fearfully, hardly breathing.  
  
" And finally! RESSSSSHHHIIIIIN! "   
  
The samurai's rubber sword gave a dying 'squeak ' of defiance before crumbling to ashes.   
  
" Hime! Hime! Are you allright? He won't bother you anymore! "  
  
" Oh! Recca! I was so frightened for awhile! "  
  
" That's okay ! I taught him a lesson! "  
  
" You're not... hurt, are you? "  
  
" Who? Me? No! Are you? "  
  
They all walked along in the long hallway, paying very little attention to the near comatose samurai actor on the floor jerking in agonizing spasms of pain, clutching an area only a member of the male species would be able to sympathize with and send most sincere condolences to.   
  
---o  
  
The place was bigger than it looked. The tatami mats, the shoji screens, clean-cut , simple, bamboo-iness of it all rang authentic Japanese especially to any foreigner's limited knowledge.   
  
The two girls were alone. The Ninja House's trap doors and trick walls had separated the team into pairs or left each member alone. An occasional cardboard dart would spring from the walls, or a cutout ninja would pop out to scare them with a particularly menacing, tape recorded battle cry of 'eeeyah! ' or ' hiyeahhh! ' or ' bweeeaaahhhh! '. Each time, the wind-controller had protectively blocked the healer from any harm.   
  
They had been walking for some time now. Fuuko continuously stopped in her tracks in order to tap the walls for any hollow sounds. The exit had to be close by somewhere.  
  
" For the last time, I'm sure they're all okay. Don't worry so much, Yanagi ".  
  
" Are you sure, Fuuko? "  
  
" 100%. They can take care of themselves. Hey, watch it! "  
  
The taller pink haired girl immediately used her own body to shield the petite one from the spurt of faint flame that appeared from pressing a trap switch on the floor. Yanagi could only watch in wide-eyed surprise, grasping hold of Fuuko's arm.   
  
" Ey, you'd think I'd learn from Kurei's mansion of horrors... You fine over there 'Nagi?"  
  
She looked down into the face of Recca's hime, expecting to see a small nod.  
  
But instead grew panicked to find it near tears.  
  
" Ohmygod! Are you hurt?! "  
  
" No, I'm not... I'm just... "  
  
" Then why are you crying?! What happened?! "  
  
" I just wish... "  
  
" Did I accidentally step on your feet or something?! "  
  
" No, no "  
  
"Then what the hell happen-?! "   
  
"I just wished that I was as strong as you sometimes! " Yanagi blurted it out with strong conviction and regret. The Fuujin wielder could only look puzzled.   
  
" Aw, Yanagi. Geez. You don't wanna be like me... Cuz uhh... 'Cuz I look like a boy! Yeah, I'm not pretty! Y'See, not pretty at all! "   
  
She smushed and squished her face into various modes, fast proving that point.   
  
  
But Yanagi retorted angrily. " That's not true! That's not the least bit true! Have you looked in the mirror recently? "  
  
They simultaneously turned to look at the mirror located beside. It was the sort of trick mirror that warped anyone's face into an unflattering Picasso portrait.  
  
" Well, umm... maybe not that sort of mirror... " Yanagi blushed in embarrassment.   
  
" Ha, that's okay Yanagi! Thanks anyway! "   
  
Yanagi kept her eyes downcast, blush still noticeable. This was all turning out wrong!   
  
Fuuko turned her attention back to the walls.  
  
" Hey...Yanagi. Has anyone ever told you you're weak? "  
  
" No, but... "  
  
" Then quit thinking like that! "   
  
" But I never do anything... "  
  
" You inspire us all to fight! I'll fight for you, Yanagi. My life is your's if need be. "  
  
Yanagi looked up to the taller girl's face. Fuuko scratched the tip of her nose, a lopsided grin forming. " 'Sides, keeping you alive just to see ninja boy blush and act all stoopid is good enough reason for me! Ha-ha! I wanted a ninja servant and instead end up fighting for the girl that stole my title! "  
  
" I'm sor- "  
  
" Don't be. I'm not. I'm glad you met Recca. I'm glad I met you. So don't say that. " She placed each hand on each of the smaller girl's shoulders.. "You're pretty tough yourself, y'know. You're much stronger than you look. Maybe you can't fight, but it's inside that really matters. "  
  
She turned around to continue knocking on the ninja house's walls, checking again for any hollow parts. Yanagi decided to listen attentively to the walls, still unsure of what to exactly expect. For the walls to talk back, maybe?  
  
" Mori Kouran's experiments on you... were pretty scary, weren't they? They still bother you and you have nightmares at night because of it. "  
  
Tap tap.   
  
Yanagi's answer was disembodied.   
  
" How... did you know?"   
  
Her hands fell to the sides, the walls being forgotten. It was if someone else was answering for her. Her mouth formed the words of the question mechanically, partly being conscious of what was being said. Her mind tried to banish all thoughts of the experiments , but the issue had been brought up, and the experience had left its mark. Deep into her mind she saw herself, waking up in a sweat and a gasping for breath. In her mind she had the experiments haunting her even when she should have been under the spell of the Sandman, in a realm of peaceful dreams.   
  
The memories came in a surge of flashing images; a blur of mixed emotions of fear and shame. She remembered... She remembered them leaning over her, and adjusting black rimmed glasses, peering through uncaring eyes, stretching surgical gloves, poking and prodding, touching and writing...preparing her for experiment after painful experiment, methodically stripping her, until not even her dignity had been left. She remembered the clank and clink of test tubes and wires and switches, and she remembered the feeling of fear gripping her heart because she knew what was to come. She could hear the scientists chatter of ions and blood type, and how many volts they should use on her, or how long the next incision into her body would go. Then all scientific remarks were to be casually tossed aside , giving way to a talk about lunch. She could smell the overwhelming chemicals, of sulpher and brimstone...   
  
She could smell the burning of her own flesh. They would sear her purposely, to see the extent of her healing powers, and they had cut her.. deeper and deeper, using tools and different instruments, just to find how many kinds of wounds she could heal.   
  
She had passed out from pain many times, but had been rudely awakened by jolts of electricity; first prickling, then burning. They never allowed her the sweet release of unconsciousness. They needed her to heal for them. They needed more data.  
  
They did not stop. Even when she had yelled and pleaded with them. Even when she had screamed and begged for mercy ! They had looked at her like a specimen in a test tube and her pitiful cries were as good as unheard. Nothing more than an object! Like she wasn't even human...   
  
" Yanagi... It'll never happen again, I promise ".   
  
Yanagi nodded numbly. She tried to clear her throat. Her voice was raspy and tight with emotion. " But how... "   
  
"We slept in the same room. You don't say anything, and you probably don't know it, but sometimes you toss and turn a lot. Almost kicked me out of the bed twice in a row, in fact. I didn't want to tell Recca, cuz I know it's something you should do ".   
  
" I'm sorry for that! "  
  
" No biggie. I should be the one apologizing. We came to rescue you so late ".  
  
Tapataptap.   
  
" Hey. Yanagi ".   
  
" Y-Yes? "   
  
" I envy you too.... You and Domon... and Recca. All of you can say what you feel without paying much consequence to what people will think. You got the freedom to express . I gotta be tough all the time, otherwise I'll loose my edge. It's a matter of pride, do you understand? "  
  
tap.tap.  
  
" But Yanagi, I envy you most of all though. Your heart's stayed pure in this wicked world, even after everything that's happened. I have never heard you wish the deaths of Kurei or Mori Kouran. And they were the people that hurt you the most. There are so many times I've wanted to kill an opponent in the Urabatousatsujin. Even for the pettiest grievances! But you...you've been so forgiving. You have the power to heal, Yanagi. I was given the power to kill. "  
  
tap... tap...  
  
" People... want to protect you so much, even at the cost of their own lives... and that includes me. Maybe it's because you're a rare find these days, and doesn't it feel right to want to preserve a dying species like yourself? People... want to defeat me. Some guys most of all, just because they think it's their sole duty to put me in place as a woman of society..."   
  
tap... like Domon did when I first met him...  
  
" Or at least that was before! "   
  
She turned around swiftly to face Yanagi.  
  
" I know I said this before, but I'll say it again. I'm glad you and Recca met. And I'm glad to have met you," She grinned widely, eyes twinkling in the spirit of mischief.   
  
" Because it's really funny to see this other side of him! "   
  
Her smile became a loud laugh. It bounced off the walls with jovial delight. Yanagi's troubled face split into a smile as well, thankful for a the change in grave remembrances. She let herself join in the laughter to let the warmth flood her body, and to let herself forget the past like nothing more than waking from a bad dream.   
  
" I'm glad too! "  
  
---o  
Of all the people to get stuck with...  
  
"Mikagami! Hey Mikagami, wait up! "  
  
Why did he have to be with that walking boulder of idiocy?!  
  
" Phew. Finally caught up with you. Didn't you hear me back there? "  
  
Mikagami walked on, picking up his pace, not once looking behind him. But it was no use in shaking Domon off. By this time Domon was stuck to him like really good quality superglue that actually had truth in advertising when it said ' guaranteed to immediately stick to anything it has been in contact with ! ' .  
  
" Could I ask you something? ".  
  
" I believe the exit should be nearby ".  
  
" No, not that... I wanted to ask ehermm... about what you thought of... umerrrher her..." Domon bit his tongue and decided to go straight all out. " What do you think of Fuuko? "  
  
Tokiya continued to walk ahead. He decided to avoid the bigger man's question. He knew where this conversation was going and wanted nothing to do with it. He would have to be a 'Domon ' to not figure out where it was leading to.   
  
" We should take the path to the right. "   
  
" Won't find another girl like her, you know ".  
  
" Now if we turn here... "  
  
" So uhh... you still haven't told me what you thought of her ".  
  
Tokiya stopped abruptly. The only way he would get Domon to shut up was to compromise.   
  
" She-is-a-very-adequate-fighter ", he said in a robotic tone, trying to keep his impatience from showing.  
  
" Oh. So do you .. y'know..., " Domon started to make dust circles on the ground with his big toe. " So could you like her? As... er..."  
  
" She-is-skilled-in-her-techniques ", continued Mikagami's patient monotone voice with teeth grating.  
  
" She's been my friend for more than a few years, you know... I just um. Wanted to know if you'd take care of her. I mean, she can pretty much take care of herself, but she's still, well... a woman ".  
  
" I -am-sure-I-have-no-idea-what-you-are-talking-about ".  
  
" Oh, you know... she's got the strength of a man, but the heart of a woman... "  
  
" Yes, yes and the looks of a horse ".  
  
Domon sniggered. " Um, I mean... don't tell her I found that funny ". His forehead pores sweated a little at the thought of his friend getting mad. There was a reason why Fuuko had a small reputation to be called the " literal knockout ", him being a frequent tried and tested product to that.   
  
Mikagami sneered at the side of his mouth. " I can see why you fell in love with her ".   
  
" Hey, I respect her. Admire her. She and Recca have been my friends for as long as I can remember. But I'm not in love with her. Hey look, it has to be a two-way thing, right? I guess that was what was missing. Her falling for someone else doesn't bother me at all. I dunno. Maybe I was too enthusiastic about falling in love that I didn't realize I was never in it.I guess I mistook it. I guess I was in love, with love! What do you think? "   
  
Domon took a chance to look at Mikagami eye to eye. "Lemme tell you a little something though. If there's one thing I've noticed with her, is that even though she laughs and smiles a lot, she's not very good with intimacy. The only relationships she's ever got are surface level... even with me and Recca. But you... I think she won't mind telling you ".  
  
" Domon? "  
  
" Yeah? "  
  
" Don't get philosophical with me. Doesn't suit you ".   
  
" I was only trying to- Woah! "  
  
Tokiya heard the big man stop in mid- sentence, then a creek and a click behind him. Domon was gone. It was just as well. The one way conversations were tiring, and were enough to drive anyone mad. Besides, he would be able to search for Fu-, Yanagi, faster alone without any senseless patter buzzing around his ear.   
  
---o  
  
Ganko was having the time of her life! The merry-go-round at the fair was sO muCh fUn! But her big brother Kaoru didn't look very happy. Guess he didn't like being seen riding the carousel with her. He looked terrible. Around and around the merry-go-round went, making him look even sicker each time it finished a rotation. Ganko began to spur her "horse " into full speed, adding a 'yippee yo kay yayyy! ' and waving her hands like a real western cowgirl.  
  
---o   
  
" Why ? "  
  
" Why what ? "  
  
" Why are you DOING this Recca? "  
  
" Because you're a friend. I want you to feel the joy I felt when I met Yanagi. Domon too. You feel like you can take on the world! "  
  
" You're forcing me ".  
  
" Really? Am I ?"  
  
" Yes! Stop it! Stop trying to put Tokiya and me together! We don't...like each other and have nothing in common! "  
  
" Funny. He reminds me of a certain arrogant girl in school who thought she was the best, 'till they met me, that is! "  
  
" Oh, please ".  
  
" You're two pretty tough nuts to crack. ( heh ) "  
  
She crossed her arms in front of her.   
  
" Hum, then why don't you admit you love Yanagi ? "  
  
" Gee, wasn't it obvious, Fuuko? "  
  
" Uh? But you never- "  
  
" Not in front of her face, I don't. I don't have to say it, do I? She knows it! I know it! You know it! Everyone does! Why do I gotta say it anyway? ".  
  
She raised an eyebrow. " You must really hate me, Recca. Why do you wanna put me together with him? I'd be miserable! "  
  
" Aw, you'd be good for each other! "  
  
" Thought you didn't like Mikagami ".  
  
" He can get on my nerves, since he's so pompous and all. But you and me know it's mostly a show ".   
  
He winked lewdly.  
  
" Can you get any less subtle, Recca? "  
  
" Actions always did speak louder than words! And I'm sure you two definitely got a lot of act- "   
  
" RECCA! "   
  
" Whuuuuuu-! "   
  
He ran further down the corridor before his childhood friend could chase him down and eventually cripple him for life.   
  
She yelled out- " Hey! Keep taking real good care of Yanagi, okay? "  
  
" Don't need to tell ME that! I'm gonna go find her! We'll be the first ones outta here! See ya! I'll direct Mikagami over here if I bump into him! Hweeee~ !"  
  
He was long gone to hear her holler back: " Don't do ME any favors! "   
  
---o  
  
Scene: The exit of the ninjahouse. There are benches to the side, a trashcan beside each bench, a public water fountain. A few people loiter around.   
Setting: Nighttime fast approaching, Ferris wheel lights being turned on.   
Characters: Yanagi, Kanojo, Fuuko, Tokiya, Ganko, Kaoru.  
Bottom line: No Recca. Or Domon.   
  
" Not here yet ".  
  
" Isn't Recca supposed to have ninja blood? You'd think he'd be the first one out! "  
  
" Yeah. At least Domon has an excuse for being the last one! "  
  
" I just hope they're all right... "  
  
" They probably are, Yanagi ".   
  
They all waited.   
  
Then they waited some more. But it appeared that neither Domon nor Recca would be out anytime soon.  
  
" Oh, look. I'm really sorry I can't wait anymore, but I have to be home by some time to-DAY! "  
  
" They really are lost, aren't they Aunt Fuuko? "  
  
" They sure are, " Kanojo answered Ganko's question instead. " Hey, tell you guys what. How about some of us wait here, while the others go home? I have to wait for Domon. Yanagi and Kaoru can't leave without Recca. So you guys , " she gestured at Fuuko, Ganko and Tokiya. "Can leave if you want. That way, we don't ALL have to wait ".  
  
" Suits me. C'mon Ganko ".  
  
But Ganko held back.   
  
" Ah, wait, Aunt Fuuko...I want one more ride on the Carousel."  
  
" Sure, I'll go with you- "  
  
" With big brother Kaoru. Only. "  
  
" O-kay. I can wait for you at the exit line then- "  
  
" Oh, no I don't want you to wait for me at all! Ummm... "  
  
She took hold of Yanagi's sleeve, motioning her eyes to her Aunt Fuuko...then to Tokiya.   
  
" Oh? Oh! What Ganko's trying to say is uhm, that, all of us waiting might as well go, since we have nothing else to do anyway and none of us have gone yet to that ride and - "   
  
" Yes! " Kanojo intercepted. " We should all just go to the merry-go-round to wait... we'll bring Ganko home ourselves! Nothing to worry about! "  
  
Fuuko shrugged. Made sense to her." ' kay. If that's what you really want. You take care, Ganko. I'll see you guys tomorrow. " She turned and left. Tokiya began to follow the others going to the carousel line.  
  
" Mikagami! Shouldn't you be going with Fuuko? " Kanojo said.  
  
" Of course not ".  
  
" But she's going home all alone and- "  
  
" What concern is it of mine? "  
  
"Well she's ALL ALONE and- "  
  
" Mikagami, is it fine with you if you just walk her back home? We're a big group here, so we won't get into trouble or anything... but Fuuko doesn't have anyone to accompany her. We don't want to make you wait any longer... unless you'd like to ride the carousel with us? " Yanagi smiled her best, making small motions to usher him in the opposite direction.  
  
Everyone shared the mental image of the stoic Mikagami riding a pretty pink horsey.  
  
" I have no qualms about waiting. "  
  
" Hey, what am I, chopped liver? If it's their safety you're worried about big brother, I'm here, remember? " Kaoru pounded his chest once and stood as straight as a soldier. " I can take care of them! There's really no point in you waiting! "  
  
" Yes! You should leave! "  
  
" Yes! And follow Aunt Fuuko! "  
  
" Yes! Make sure she doesn't get hurt! Otherwise, " Kanojo took hold of Yanagi's face and turned the smile upside down. " Yanagi here'll be sad... really, really sad ".   
  
---o  
  
No light shone in one of the small bamboo rooms of the ninja house. The sliding doors on each side of the room slipped in place as two familiar figures collapsed gratefully into each other's arms in the darkness.  
  
" Hime! Hime, I'm here! ... Since when did you get so big? "  
  
" Kanojo? You're pretty muscular... ".  
  
" AUUUGHHH! "   
  
" You touched me! "  
  
" No you touched me first! "  
  
" Where... where are we ? "  
  
They clutched to each other like scared little bunny rabbits trapped in a teeny widdle hole. The terrified chorus of: " WE'RE LOST! " reverberated in a hollow echo, rebounding off the walls in the never-ending darkness. Tomorrow in the papers there would be headlines of a certain newly constructed Ninja House that under highly mysterious circumstances, suddenly burst into flames. It was presumed to have been caused by the faulty wiring.   
  



	6. Winter Night's Boogie: A Chill in the Wi...

The Whimsical Misadventures of My tutor N Me  
  
WINTER NIGHT'S BOOGIE  
  
Part II- A Chill in the Wind  
  
---o   
  
She certainly looked like a boy from behind.   
  
What with a short boy-cut hairstyle and fat brown bubble jacket.   
  
She walked like a boy too. With legs spread apart at times, hands in pockets and sloping shoulders leaning slightly backwards to give the look of an easygoing, happy-go-lucky guy that girls often went crazy for.   
  
She even talked like a boy. She could swear and cuss to make any seasoned sailor blush. And the grammar she used-! It made him wince to even remember how her potty mouth was constantly mauling their language.   
  
From the front, is she was more flat chested, or wore the fat brown bubble jacket more, he would indeed have had worthy competition for being the prettiest boy in school. No more would he receive the same busload amount of Valentine's Day candies and cards that expressed their undying love and devotion to him. Half of that booty would have gone to her.   
  
But... what was it Domon said? She was still a girl ?  
  
It could be plausible. In her hips she carried a certain swinging gait that made her seem less manly. It moved in such a way that would make any guy think twice before embracing her with open arms into their exclusive " NO GIRLS ALLOWED " tree house club. Her slender waist had a particular soft curve to it that caused men's heads to swim with impure thoughts, and in effect those thoughts would be abruptly stopped since those heads had gotten rammed rather painfully into a lamppost that those eyes were supposed to be on the lookout for in the first place. And even as she had on the boyish outfit, the low- waisted hip huggers she wore did nicely accent... her ...lower half...   
  
He noticed the rare occurrence of a shooting star this night. It usually meant good luck. But he wasn't the superstitious type.  
  
They walked on half a bridge. On one side of the bridge was the forest. On the other was water. The outskirts of the city could be seen from this vantage point. Wooden benches relaxed themselves on the water side of the bridge and the street lights began to light up one after the other in a tumultuous domino effect. He kept his distance from behind, observing her movements. She was in front, unaware of his presence.  
  
Night was fast approaching, covering everything in its path with a wave of inky black darkness. The Christmas lights of the city began to flicker on cue, responding to the sudden scarcity of the day. On and off the lights sharply blinked, looking like clumsy man-made fireflies opening their luminous bulbs one after another in random sort of synchrony. They signaled every passerby with a warm greeting of Christmas cheer.  
  
On the now sparse cherry blossoms hung the traditional Japanese lanterns in pastel shades of red and yellow. Made by the neighborhood children, they were small and light with messily scrawled messages on the sides. To and fro they swung from perfectly sculpted branches extended like outstretched beggar's fingers seeking alms from the high and mighty born sky. Even to the brazen demands of the breeze, the lanterns gently swayed, aiding the work of the stars, glowing like soft marsh lights on a Midsummer's Eve; illuminating the lane much brighter, less dreary. They glimmered a delicate hue on this moon lit twilight-- the contrasting blend of cultures between traditional East and commercialized West.   
  
Down the last leaf of a cherry blossom tree fell, reluctantly following its sisters that littered the floor and spread as a lush pink carpet. There, joined with its kin, it would impatiently await the summons of spring; a time when it could join the earth once again to bloom in full glory and proudly take center stage between the sun's light and against the backdrop of wraithlike-tree curtains. The winds would play nothing more than the role of a silent yet appreciative audience. Snow layered leaves did little to contain their joy at this remembrance and danced in a quiet spiral pillar with each other, until the gust considered their actions impertinent and came and quieted their laughing giggles, putting them back in their place to lay still on the ground of ghostly white.  
  
All this scenery, however, could not have come to be completed without the LIVE: NUDE SHOW! sign flashing boldly in gaudy colored lights.   
  
She stopped at the rails of the bridge and looked up, resting her chin in her hand, getting the look of someone who had been hastily kidnapped down memory lane. She still hadn't seen him.   
  
He quietly trod beside her, and bent down to make his face level with her's, just to give her more of a scare.  
  
" What are you doing? ", he asked in his most unconcerned voice.  
  
She immediately sprang backwards into battle stance, all ready to whip some butt. Quite impressive.  
  
" Who?! What?! Where?! What the-!? You! Stop that! That's a really bad habit ! "   
  
She mumbled something about not having life insurance and leaving no will.   
  
" Where'd you come from anyway? "  
  
" The fair ".  
  
" Very funny ".  
  
She snorted and gazed back up. He saw no interest there.  
  
" I was just thinkin'... "  
  
" That's new " .  
  
"You keep picking on me lately. What's your problem anyway? "  
  
" Feh " , followed by crossing his arms over his chest, was his nonchalant reply.   
  
She sighed again.   
  
" I was just thinking... about the past year... The New Year is coming and all..."   
  
" And what conclusions have you come up with? "  
  
" None really... At least, I don't think they're definite. Oh, I don't know. They come and go, fleeting... something about this place here... brings back so many memories...  
  
She touched the railing fondly.   
  
'"... I was just thinking..."  
  
" Yes, you said that already ".  
  
" Have I? ... guess I don't really know what I'm saying... "  
  
She smiled wistfully at nowhere. He gave her awhile to gather her thoughts.  
  
" The Urabatousatsujin... that's what I was thinking about..." She leaned her head into her arms, gazing moodily over the horizon. " And a whole lot of other things... "  
  
She remained silent for a moment, but then began to stand up straight, her mind looking like it was made up, and she faced him. She took off the black choker around her neck.   
  
" This choker. Know why I wear it? " She didn't wait for an answer, instead tilted her head higher to show the area of her chin usually covered by shadows. " There was a scar here when I was younger. It's been ten years since Recca saved me from having my neck completely sawn through ".   
  
" The same Recca who is a moron? ".  
  
" Yeah, that same Recca. The same Recca who's hurt your pride. He has, hasn't he? "   
  
Mikagami slanted his eyes dangerously.   
  
" Real badly too, I can see. He's put you down a notch lower that the place you thought you were in. He beat you ".  
  
She smiled a faint smile of understanding; her gaze shifted downwards. " Like me. When I thought I was the best ".   
  
She leaned forward to relax her neck. " Isn't it... weird? For 10 years all I ever wanted and wished for was to beat Recca. I thought life wouldn't be complete if I didn't. But when this whole madogou and Urabatousatsujin business came, it just blew me away. Oh, pun unintended! " She said when she realized that she had made one. " But, I mean... "  
  
She blinked and her brows furrowed in deep contemplation. " I guess this all just made me realize how...shallow I was...thinking I was the best and the only person I couldn't beat was Recca... how weird... for 10 years...".  
  
She paused for a while. She wondered what next to say. " I'm not ungrateful for the Fuujin and everything that's happened... I'm pretty grateful for it. It's opened my eyes to things I thought were never there. I've been through doors and places I thought never existed! "   
  
" It's led me to you, " she gestured to him. " And Ganko, " she gestured to an invisible Ganko beside him. " And Kaoru and Yanagi. And Kagerou. " She ticked off the people with her fingers " And all those people I've met and been with, " she placed her hand over herself " have come into a full circle around me, to shape who I am now ".  
  
Her next words were almost a whisper. " Recca... it's like everything has happened because of him..."  
  
Mikagami listened closer, not really knowing why his interest was piqued at a probable fact that had suddenly crossed his mind.   
  
" You love him? "  
  
She shook her head " No... that's not it. Recca is...It was because of Recca that I was able to find the this key, " she raised her fuujin arm " to unlock these powers that I've felt I've had for a long time. To me, Recca was just the one guy who I thought was different from the rest of the cowardly male population that dominated our school. And I liked him and respected him for it. All the other guys were either trying to get dates from girls, or always trying to outdo each other in sports, or trying to gain as much popularity as they could, but Recca... " she grinned. " Recca only had thoughts about being a ninja, and about fighting. He never really cared about anything else. I never met anyone like him before ".  
  
" Recca always beat me in every fight. I wanted so badly to beat him. I thought I wouldn't be strong if I didn't. You have no idea how mad I was when I found out he just wanted to be Yanagi's ninja. I hated Recca for changing! I thought Recca was different for never falling in love! I felt so disappointed when he did. He was supposed to be MY ninja! He was supposed to be MY victory! For 10 years I've wanted it! The humiliation he put me through! And then... and then he just went along and gave up his freedom to be her servant! "  
  
" So you DO love Recca ".  
  
All this talk. He wanted to know for sure. He NEEDED to know. All this talk of Recca!   
  
She shot back an angry " Why, don't you love Yanagi? " sentence then immediately regretted saying it, wondering what possessed her to get so mad. She didn't know why she had gotten so touchy, but just knew that whatever she had to say shouldn't be misinterpreted. She rubbed the back of her neck in an exhausted motion, a brow creased across her forehead.  
  
" Recca never treated me any different for being a girl. In all the fights we've had, I gave it all I got. And I know he gave it all too. And for that I respect him, and yes. I do love him, as one of my oldest friends. But I'm not in love with him. " She slowly adjusted her brown bubble jacket. "All my life I've regarded love as a huge weakness. It made you soft, that's what I believed. But Recca's made me see that it can make a person a hell of a lot stronger, too. Recca would give everything for Yanagi, much more than for himself. He'd break all limits, he'd sacrifice his own life. And not out of a sense of duty of being her ninja either ..."  
  
" Mikagami, I lost sight of a goal that day when Recca wanted to be Yanagi's ninja. One of the driving forces of my life, to finally defeat him... it was gone. I thought I lost the only real good challenge I would ever have...that's the real reason why I was so jealous and frustrated. No, I'm not in love with him ". She made a face. " Eeeeee. Even the very THOUGHT of me actually being in love with... in love with RECCA! Blech !!! I don't know how Yanagi can do that ! "   
  
She made more barfing noises with her throat. Mikagami considered himself convinced. She laughed hard, but her mind had strayed into wondering what it would be like to be in love so much that your own life didn't really matter anymore... for purely experimental reasons, of course, in seeing just how far her power would go.   
  
She stretched her back and shrugged." But...this love thing ain't so bad after all. Whenever I fought in the Urabatousatsujin, and even in Kurei's mansion, I forgot that I was fighting for my reputation. All I remembered was fighting for Yanagi's life, and for Recca's sake; fighting for those I cared about, fighting because I had people depending and believing in me, and that it didn't matter if I got hurt in the process. I mean, the safety of my life is usually a BIG conscious thought whenever I fight, but... not during those bouts. When I lost that final fight in the Urabatousatsujin against Kurei's team, I cried for the first time...and you wanna know the funny thing? The reason I felt so bad was because I thought I didn't help Recca... I should cry over myself, right? Over losing? But I cried because I know I didn't win and Yanagi would be taken away...Gosh, that feeling was weird, Mikagami ".  
  
Again, she sighed.  
  
He remained quiet. The lamps lights flickered dimly, in sync with his thoughts. Her words had not fallen on deaf ears.   
  
Why had she even begun to talk to him about these things? She was supposed to be aloof in her own way. He knew it. Domon had noticed it too. Yet her she was, revealing things that she probably never did for anyone else, and to *him*. She didn't even seem to be aware of it. She really should have been. Who was he, after all, to be placed with so much trust? ...Had he actually gained it? It would have been ironic if he did. He hardly even knew her for a year. Recca and Domon had known her for most of their lives.  
  
The lanterns shone brightly. The air was cool and crisp around them. The mood was calm, relaxing; easing tension, if any.   
  
Love, love, love, she thought. What a word. What a word to create such chaotic madness in a person. What a word to give a person incomparable strength. What a word she'd really rather not be associated with. What a word she'd really, REALLY rather not be associated with when it involved Mikagami. Oh, she could care about the guy, him now being considered a friend and all, but she couldn't really fall in lo-...luhh... in luhh.. into the L-word with him, could she? Why SHOULD she?   
  
" Say, Mikagami? You mind if I ask why you didn't kill Meguri? "   
  
He turned to her, not answering.  
  
" Um.... You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. Just curious, 's all ". She mumbled quickly, turning away from him, trying to bring her attention to something else. But his low timbre voice had made her look back.  
  
" I suppose...I didn't kill him... because it was what he wanted. He wanted me to atone his deeds, and make himself feel like there had been justice served. He wanted to die at my hands. I suppose, at the last moment, I had decided that my revenge would be by not doing what he wanted ".   
  
" ...You hated him so much? "  
  
But Mikagami shook his head. " Yes. And no. I don't know. Part of me didn't want to find out where he was...A part of me...It seemed like...even if I had known where he was, and if he hadn't done anything, I would have let him die of old age. That would be my show of gratitude of having taken care of me... "   
  
He was hesitant at speaking, frustrated that he could not comprehend his own line of thinking." I am a selfish man, Fuuko. My conscience of knowing that I bit the hand that fed me... I do not know the reason why, but it was actually relief I felt at knowing it was not I who had taken his life..."   
  
His voice drifted away to silence. The lanterns stopped to move, as if Mikagami's response had shocked them to immobility. The wind was gone.   
  
Did she love him? Why SHOULD she? Why should she fall in love with a seemingly arrogant, uncaring jerk?  
  
The answer to her question had been in his own. His confusion had made her know.  
  
She could fall in love... with Mikagami. Maybe...  
  
Maybe she already had...Maybe she had fallen for this man of ice...for the hurt and lost human being that hid under the cold exterior, for the being that she thought had all figured out, then would go ahead and surprise her, the team, and most probably, even himself. How many times had he silently defended someone else, or rarer yet, voiced his concern for another? A few times was more than enough to rearrange her whole speculation on him.   
  
Maybe she had already fallen... for the somewhat normal, awkward teenager of 17 that lurked beneath the mature façade, the one that still had a lot of life to go through and wasn't really sure whether or not he would make that journey alone; the one that liked eating burgers and fries and watching movies, even skipping a class or two. Mori Kouran's so-called charity had been nothing more than an ornate front for his ruthlessness in the never-ending quest for power, immortality, and wealth. The opposite had been Mikagami. Below his cold civility was the noble and compassionate being that refused to emerge, forcefully staying dormant until absolutely necessary. He had the ability to seem arrogant, when in truth he had humbled himself. He made it sound like the feats some of them could be in awe of were but mere child's play and that they had no right to be so impressed by it.   
  
She could be in love with him, all flaws still intact. His face, what he looked like, didn't matter. Sure, it helped. It pushed herself to a level of physical attraction. But it didn't matter. She had come to love the human he was, grudgingly admiring his fighting prowess, not noticing it had given way to something deeper; that the respect and comradeship had faded away to a tie that bound her much tighter to him. A tie that would be difficult to break away from.  
  
" Will you tell me something though, Kirisawa ". He was unsure of whether or not he should continue, but he did. " Will you humor me? Will you tell me what you would have done if I asked you not to interfere? Would you have let me take his life? You, and the others, know that it was what I had long sought for. It was what I had devoted my entire self to. Would you have allowed me my revenge of finally killing him? "  
  
His gaze bore intensely into her. It challenged her. It wanted to know what she would have done. It would hang by her every word. It would judge her.  
  
She had to avoid that gaze. She let silence resume the space for a moment, and moistened her lips. She chose her words carefully.  
  
" No...I wouldn't have let you kill Kyoza. Even though I never met your sister, I don't think she'd want a life for a life. I would have done everything I could to prevent you from heading down that path of death. But if you had somehow did, I guess I would have tried to help you escape authorities and stuff, and... stuck by you. And made sure that you were safe ".   
  
" Why? " He made the question sound accusing, an almost low hiss. His face had leaned closer to her's, his eyes searching and watching. Waiting.  
  
She bit her lip and looked straight up at him. " Because you mean too much to me ".  
  
The statement was simple. Sincere. Said with a faint pink blush, so subtle that he wasn't certain if it was just his imagination.  
  
She thought it sounded too much like a corny, come-on flirtation line. " Uhhh... 'Cuz us buddies an' all gotta stick together! A-ha! Hah! Right? Right? "   
  
" You're a stupid, ugly monkey, Kirisawa. Can't you take anything seriously? ".   
  
She flinched. It was like he had struck her in the face.  
  
" I know... that I'm ugly, but please... don't call me that... there really is no need for you to rub it in ".  
  
Gone too far. His timing had been off. What had he done?! The tone was supposed to have come out as nothing more than a cool, lightly snide remark. But to his astonishment, it had become a severe, cutting tone of irrational anger directed at her for having to add that little 'buddies' line.  
  
Her expression was of genuine hurt. She turned away from his eyes.  
  
The half dissapointedness of his from not getting a desired reaction of her ranting or screaming, had caved in to the point where he actually... felt as bad as dirt.  
  
" So... you think it'll snow, Mikagami? "  
  
That... that fake smile made him feel even worse! This was supposed to be the time when she would laugh off his rude comment, or shout at him until he would have gone deaf. Should he apologize? But he *never* apologized.   
  
" Yes ", he said.  
  
" Hope it's going to be a nice, white, Christmas! "  
  
He swallowed. He hated to admit it, but swallowing had included his pride.   
  
" You know I didn't mean it ".   
  
" Oh. Too bad. It would have been a nice thing to look forward to ".  
  
" NO! I meant about the monkey part! "  
  
It was hard enough to imply an apology! Did she have to make it harder?! He didn't want to actually SAY it! Just because every now and then he had admitted a few mistakes to himself didn't mean he had to do so out loud.  
  
Her mouth formed a pert "Oh ".  
  
Again she smiled.   
  
Damn that smile.   
  
Damn that smile made him think of stupid poetry. Damn that thing that made him forget the current subject matter and made him want to throttle her at the same time. Damn her. She could shift his moods like a chameleon rapidly changes skin.   
  
" Thanks... Mikagami...."  
  
He averted his gaze from grateful eyes, therefore not noticing that her smile diminished, and her voice had drifted away.  
  
---o  
  
What was it again? ... Had it really been that long?... oh yes...  
  
" Wow! You're really good at the monkey bars, Fuuko! "  
  
" Thank you."  
  
" You're six years old today, aren't you? "  
  
" Uh-huh ".  
  
She didn't even glance at the kid talking. Too busy playing with herself on the bars. Her small, pudgy arms traveled to the other bar, then to the next, and this action repeated itself. Her little scratched and sunburned legs dangled in the air. The kid watching her intently, applauded.  
  
" Hey. Look at this. A monkey on the monkey bars ".  
  
She jumped down and landed on bald grass. Two... three... five kids stood around her. She recognized them. They were of the year above her. Bullies of the school. The leader was the one who said it- a grimy boy of 7 built like a 9 year old.   
  
She glared at him. She walked away.  
  
" Whassa matta? Gonna run home to mommy? "  
  
She stopped in her tracks and turned her head around. " What did you say? "  
  
The side of his mouth rose upwards cruelly. His eyes became coal black. " But you don't have a mommy to run home to! There's no mommy to protect you! "  
  
She shoved him as hard as she could. He hardly even moved backwards.  
  
" Hey, looky here! The baby is gunna try to hurt me! "   
  
He pushed her back and she fell to the ground, scraping an elbow.  
  
They surrounded her. They made sure she couldn't escape. They walked around her, creating a circle, pointing and laughing, and looking down. Their faces were all a haze of distorted shapes and shadows. They jeered in a dissonant chorus, and every now and then someone spat.   
  
" Drunk father! "  
  
" Ugly! "  
  
" Ugly! "  
  
" Weakling! "  
  
She wanted to run home. She wanted to cry on her mother's lap and bury her face into her mother's skirt.   
  
She covered her ears with her hands and crouched down in the middle of their malevolent circle, trying to drown out their name-calling in a whirlpool of nothingness, imagining herself within the dark corners of her room. But a haunting recitation would play over and over again in an eerie heavenly choir like a broken record in her mind.  
  
My mommy's dead...  
My mommy's dead...  
And I can't get it through my head...  
  
She lost it. With an anguished cry her body had hurled itself forward and toppled the boy it first came in contact with. Dirt smudged her face, bruises appeared on her skin. Adrenalin rushed madly through her small body and her fists kept pummeling at the boy she had gotten ahold of. But she had been overpowered with numbers. They swarmed her like starving dogs finding a bone. In their zeal, a sharp rock had been grabbed and slashed her throat. Warm blood trickled from the small wound, down to her shirt collar.  
  
More pain. She wanted more pain. The pain would make her forget her heart.   
  
The blows stopped.   
  
Her eye slowly peeked out from her fingers. A different boy, with a bracer and orange-red cap stood in front of her, offering a hand. A band-aid adorned his cheek. The bullies were nowhere in sight.  
  
" You okay? "  
  
" You... saved me? "  
  
" Guess I did ".  
  
She slapped his hand away. " I didn't need saving! I could have handled them! " It was said with false bravado and her chubby chin jutted out in a haughty pout. He shrugged and walked away.   
  
" No, wait! " She struggled to stand and was able to grasp hold of his arm. " Now you gotta protect me! "   
  
" Huh? Why should I do that?! "  
  
" Because you saved me! So now... now you gotta serve me 'cus you protected me! "  
  
" No way! I don't wanna! "  
  
" You haff' ta! "  
  
" Don't wanna! "  
  
" Why not?! "  
  
The boy thought for awhile. He looked like a child version of ' The Thinker '.   
  
" All right. How about this? If you wanna be my master, you gotta beat me! "  
  
" Why? "  
  
" 'Cos it's a rule! Ninjas are s'posed to have masters that are worthy! "   
  
" N-in-jas?! What's a ' ninjas' ? What do they have to do with anything? "  
  
" Ninjas are warriors! They're real loyal an'stuff an' they always obey their master. I'm a ninja-s ".  
  
" Who's your master? "  
  
" Dun have one yet... " He put his fists up. " But if you wanna be mine, you gotta start attacking! "  
  
She looked at him. She stared. Then her eyebrows came together to the center of her forehead, and she put her fists up as well. " Okay. It's a deal! "  
  
She tried. She tried with all her might. But she couldn't even lay a finger on him.  
  
" I hate you! Why do you keep moving? I can't hit you if you're moving! "  
  
" I'm supposed to move! "  
  
She was out of breath. She couldn't throw another punch anymore. He hooked his hands behind his head.  
  
" We can try this again tomorrow, if you like ".  
  
She glowered at him. He started to walk away, still talking with his back to her.  
  
" And the day after that, until you can finally beat me ".   
  
He stopped midway...   
  
" Oh! I forgot! "   
  
... and looked back at her with an apologetic grin.  
  
" My name's Recca ".   
  
---o   
  
" ... and well.. The rest is history. That was that. Recca's just always been quite a character. Even then, when we were kids. "  
  
Fuuko's eyes dimmed at a bitter memory, her voice filled with scorn. " Those bullies would have cut my throat out at the second try. If he hadn't been there ...I would have died. On that day I decided to fight Recca, I thought that by beating him, I would NEVER need anyone's help to depend on. I thought that way, I could never be hurt. Recca's passed where I failed ".  
  
" Why... are you telling me all this? " Mikagami was hesitant at asking, still confused that she would confide in him; Confused at a small elation knowing that it was he alone she told.   
  
She looked guiltily around her. She knew that he had a right to ask why. She knew it wasn't like he would give a damn.  
  
" I... I don't know , " She frowned. Why was she? " All I remember was being all alone and no one would talk to me... guys were afraid, even girls " Oooo... like he gave a damn. " ... and it hurt... A lot at first, but later on, it gradually became lesser and lesser... but never completely went a way... "  
  
Like he gave a damn!   
  
The only reason she had was the strange compelling feeling to tell him everything and let him know she cared... that there were people who cared and trusted him.  
  
Like he gave a damn about it!   
  
" I did have... a friend though. Once. But she moved. Haven't seen her since. To be strong I thought I couldn't allow myself to feel, but all that's done is make me empty. She got hurt one time during a game, and I helped her out. She said I saved her life, but I think she really saved mine. She made me laugh.. and smile... and remember other things that mattered. She did me a big favor... I guess I wanted to return it somehow..."   
  
The moon was reflected in a stream of ripples below the bridge. Shiny and luminescent, in a slow wavy flow.   
  
" What she did for me. I can't thank her enough for it. I just don't want... anyone else to feel lonely anymore. You think you're used to it, but you never really do- "  
  
She let out an exasperated sigh and refused to say anything else.   
  
The night sky looked like it had a Cheshire cat's smile, courtesy of a crescent moon. It was an enigmatic smile of unspoken agreements and secrets and journeys. It grinned below at the boy forced to be man, who had just met a girl trying so hard to be one.   
  
Mikagami basked in the stillness of the night. The peace he felt... this talking... had triggered warm feelings buried somewhere deep in his heart. The stupid stuff he thought was all gone. Where was the mind that so oft had governed his heart? How could he have changed without noticing? How could he have let it slip past into his heart?  
  
Big brother... Kaoru had called him that. So easily. So naturally. And Mikagami had not protested. The Hokage team never seemed to take him seriously. Especially Recca. Where other people had been intimidated, these people had been tolerant and accepting. How frustrating. How refreshing. The Urabatousatsujin too had changed his perspective on himself... on them all, including... ugh... Domon.   
  
Fuuko fiddled with the choker still in her hand- thin, black, and velvety. But into the arms of the wind it was snatched, since it had found the action annoying, and into a ditch it was nastily dropped.   
  
" Ah! "   
  
She ran to see where it had fallen. He followed behind, peering over her shoulder.   
  
" Just my luck. Guess we'll just have to leave it and- hey! No! You don't have to do that Mikagami! Leave it! "   
  
She tried to stop him from crouching down to pick it up. " It means a lot ", he stated.  
  
" Geez, no... I mean... it shouldn't, since I can always buy a new one... "   
  
" It means a lot to you", he repeated. He offered it for her to take. She was apprehensive to touch it, seeing the slime and who knows what else, drip off. With a swift movement of hands, Mikagami wiped it clean with his sleeve cuff.   
  
Before she could figure out what he was going to do, in order to protest, he had stood behind her and wrapped it securely around her neck. Warm fingertips lightly grazed the skin, and the sudden brush of his hand made her nape hairs stand on an end.  
  
" There is no sense in you getting your hands soiled as well "   
  
It was said with slow deliberation. Hot breath made the sensitive skin on her throat tingle. It jolted her nerves. He firmly closed the clasp and smoothed the material, and his touch lingered for more than a necessary moment. She did not move all the while, breathlessly letting his fingers creep around the slender lines of her jugular vein and rest beneath her collarbone.  
  
Ach, the guy was probably going to strangle her!  
  
She shifted forward so that his breath would not tickle her skin any longer.  
  
" Um. Thank you... bit slimy tho! "   
  
She rubbed the patch where his touch left last , hoping that the burning sensation would decrease.   
  
' Oh, I've got it bad, ' she thought. With nothing more than skin on skin, butterflies flew in her stomach and beat their wings against the interior. Cupid had lost its bow and by finding no other projectile, had decided to mercilessly bash her heart in with the arrow instead. She needed a big bottle of Tums. Preferably fortified with calcium.   
  
If this was what Domon called love, she would hate being in love. It seemed to make her nervous and insecure. And angry. Since when did he act all gentlemanly to her? The only nice guy was Saicho, and Saicho was an opponent at that time!  
  
She didn't turn around yet. If Tokiya saw her blush-!   
  
Too embarrassing!  
  
He started at feeling her move away from him, blinking back to reality. He looked at her fidgeting form, not really understanding why he had even decided to pick up that choker. He concluded it was because he had felt he owed her something... that was all.   
  
At about this time, a diversion was needed. Which fate is graciously going to fling their way.   
  
" AI AI AIIIIEEE! HYYHIEEE WHOO hoooo! "   
  
went the dreaded war cry of forlorn abandon that could distract anyone's bowels severely.   
  
Out step our contestants for today's game show of Reccafighters, rushing out from the forest in full-blown battle gear.   
  
" Moe-san! Owner of the Madogou of Tomorrow! "   
  
" Larry-san! Fastest legs on this side of the east! "   
  
" And I'm Curly-san! "  
  
" Together, we are- "  
  
" The Three Fo-... no, no, we can't use that. That's been done already ", said Moe-san disappointedly, a distinct British accent emerging and prissily clucking his tongue.   
  
" Oh, " said Tokiya, half curious, half uninterested. " You're British ".   
  
" Yes I'm BreeEEttEEEIIIshh ". Moe-san replied in a mocking drawl that made his accent more potent, accosting Mikagami for bringing that matter to light. " Pip Pip Cheerio. Hwho hits a jowlee holiday with Maiiwe. Why, that's a strikingly dandy frock! ' Pon my honUr, mUm, that coloUr. And yes, we actually do have stuff like crumpets and spotted dick ". He waved a hand dismissively.   
  
The Moe-san collectible card ( limited edition only! ) went as follows:  
  
Moe-san was not your average looking distinguished English man. Get rid of the bowler hats, and canes and high society. Moe- San came from the significant other side, although he talked and acted like one that lived in every part and in every class of England. Austin Powers eat your heart out.  
  
Moe-san was a man as tall as a reed and about as thick headed as an oak. His face was shaped like a perfect orange. His fingers were as pudgy and sticky as grapes that had been left out in the sun for too long and had gone overdue on prune stage. His complexion was of a rotten kiwi . Sure smelled like one too. He wore pear-shaped glasses and his grin was like a wide cut watermelon with the seeds of the tropical fruit being gaps and cavities on his teeth.  
  
" Duuude. We could, like, call ourselves the Three Stoog-...aw, but naw. Won't fit such radical kahunas like us " said Larry-san, scratching his red-blooded, all-American head.   
  
Larry-san stood in a clueless position. Larry-san was a man with salt and pepper hair and smudgy locks the color of cheddar cheese. His pimply skin, pockmarks and much too oily face reminded anyone of drippings on pizza. He possessed buns of steel and a body like a soft pretzel stick, even though he had a perfectly proportioned butterball face, and his multiple mocha colored chins waggled . His grin would sometimes show too much gum. His countenance alone would give the feeling of a loss in appetite and an afterward stomach trouble.   
  
Larry-san was the type of guy who still thought it was exceedingly humorous to ask rich old men in stretched black limousines if they had any Grey Poupon.   
  
And Curly-san said " Wei. Flyed lice " .   
  
Curly-san stood at an alarmingly tall height nearing that of a Himalayan bear in upright position. He had a hawk like nose that would crinkle like a pig snout whenever he sniffed something. His teeth could rival the Easter bunny's, and any moment now Curly-san was expected to whip a carrot from some obscure place in his pants, munch on it and complain about making a wrong turn at Albuquerque. He had the slanted eyes of a snake and a face like a weasel. No penny had been spared on the amount of collagen injected into his lips, it being as big and fat as a grotesque goldfish. He smelled like a wet dog that hadn't been washed for 5 years, and when he finally got down to it, he hadn't exactly been dried right. Where people walked, Curly-san waddled like a limp duck.   
  
Fuuko scanned the three abominations quickly and without even looking at Tokiya, said from the side of her mouth, " Ten minutes. Tops ". She cracked her knuckles with glee. A remedy definitely better than Tums had come her way.   
  
" Yo! We heard that dudette! That is like, so bogus! "   
  
Yo? She thought. Does anyone even use that word nowadays?   
  
Out loud, she countered with " Yeah? You gonna prove me wrong? You guys look like you couldn't beat eggs ".   
  
" Oi! I heard that! " Moe-san decided it was time to defend his team's ( that shall remain nameless for now ) honoUr. " Well, you're the type that couldn't whip cream! "  
  
" Ohhhh! Good one boss ! " Larry-san's sausage-like arms brought out Japanese fans and flailed them around self-importantly.  
  
" You couldn't kill time, even if you tried! "  
  
" Is that so?! You can't hang plants! "   
  
" Another good one boss! "  
  
" Weeeeeiii! " came the trumpeting cheers from the sidelines.   
  
" Plants?! Hah! You couldn't toast a victory! "   
  
" And you can't even blow up a photo! "   
  
" WEIIIII!!! "  
  
" GO BOSS GO! "   
  
Tokiya took the time out to actually try assorting which was worse: Being witness to this spectacle or actually knowing Fuuko. He felt the heaviness in his head that indicated a migraine. The puns became worse and worse, making him cringe.   
  
" Hey! Tokiya! Help out here! "   
  
He decided to put an end to this.   
  
" That's quite enough of this farce. State what your business is with us ".   
  
" A man who cuts the chase, ey? I like that! "  
  
" Yeh, dude. That is like, soooo gnarly ".   
  
" I don't care what you like. If you have nothing to say, leave us alone. "  
  
" Oh we so solee to intewupt womantic intahlude "  
  
Fuuko cut in. " It isn't anything like- "  
  
" So, Mr. Mikagami, we shall get straight to the point. "  
  
" Ex-CUSE me. Are you listening?! "   
  
Moe-san continued. " We wish to take your madogou from you "  
  
Mikagami shrugged. " That seems all it will ever be. A wish ".   
  
" ANY-one listening? " she tried again.   
  
" Not so, dear boy. For you see... "  
  
" Pwah! " She gave up trying to clear her name, throwing hands up in the air from frustration.   
  
" ...We know that not even madogou wielders can run or block a bullet. Even you must bow down to the forces of the gun "   
  
Moe-san had a gun. He took it out with an arrogant flair. He boldly aimed the gun point blank at Fuuko's heart.   
  
" Now, Mr. Mikagami. Will you cooperate? Bring out the shikin'enjo madogou! "  
  
Tokiya was about to take out his ensui, with the full intent of fighting, but at the sound of 'shikin'enjo , he thought twice about bringing it out.   
  
" The... what? "  
  
" Don't play dumb! Where is the shikin'enjo ! The pot of never ending gold madogou! "   
  
" Tokiya doesn't have that madogou. He's got the ensui! Who the heck told you guys he had that madogou anyways?! " Fuuko rolled her eyes upwards, not the least bit unsettled about the gun pointed at her.   
  
" The ensui?... all you have is a dinky sword that you have to supply with water?! Well keep it! "   
  
" So should we ice 'em, boss? "  
  
" Wei knock 'em out cold? "   
  
" Please! Please! People! I am an artiste! " Moe-san huffed in aggravation. " So sod off, you 'effin buggers. Never outdo your leader ! "   
  
With his nose up in disdain, Moe san stomped away.  
  
Then a light bulb pitched like a tossed shoe, faster than a speeding bullet, struck him on the head with a sound not too unlike 'kapoick'   
  
" No wait! Better idea! What say we take his madogou, chaps, and use it for ourselves? "   
  
" Good idea, boss! You already got that madogou of tomorrow! Maybe I could have this one? "  
  
" What do madogou of tomorrow do, 'zactly? " inquired Curly-san.  
  
" I forgot. What DOES it do boss? It hasn't done anything yet. Maybe it's not a madogou? "  
  
" Never mind what it does! And it is SO a madogou! " Moe-san yelled, mumbling a " That old gypsy at the flea market said it was... "   
  
He adjusted his huge prescription glasses and rejected all arguments. " What are we to do with such unbelievers, ey? , " he asked it rhetorically, addressing no one in particular.  
  
" Separate the gel, lads! It'll be easier to pry off Mr. Mikagami's madogou with the lady as hostage! "   
  
" Dude, are you sure this ain't gonna take long? I don't want to miss Baywatch. Man, that Pam Anderson. She sure has these bodacious looking eyes ".  
  
" Larry-san, that has to be, undoubtedly, the largest fib I have ever heard. Yes, I'm sure that's why thousands flock to their telly at night, never wanting to miss an episode " Moe-san inhaled deeply, chanting a new-age mantra of him being one with the universe. " Well. Far from me having to be the cause of you missing another mind stimulating episode... Get your bloomin' arses over there, take her hostage, and be quick about it! "   
  
" Sure boss. Don't bust a vein over it ".   
  
Tokiya saw them move towards to where he and Fuuko stood. He fixed his glare on the advancing two men. It was the famous gaze that the Hokage Team fondly referred to as " the evil eye ". It's title was not misplaced.   
  
The three would-be madogou stealers had met that gaze falteringly, and took a minute to rethink. Moe-san's Adam's apple bobbed cautiously. Curly-san began to sweat, wiping his brow with even sweatier palms. Larry-san farted nervously.   
  
Moe-san signaled impatiently to his two cohorts. " Damn, are you lot still here? Go on then! Get a move on! "   
  
Larry-san and Curly-san, with stout resolution, trekked over to Mikagami..  
  
" BLOODY HELL! WHAT IN THE GOOD QUEEN'S NAME ARE YOU DOING?! I DIDN'T TELL YOU TO GRAB THE BLOKE! "  
  
" Um, but boss. The OTHER one's a guy ".   
  
" Dis one have purty long hair, see? " Curly-san tugged at Mikagami's ponytail for effect.  
  
Tokiya was a man who never really took things in good humor. Too many times was he the butt of jokes, the joke mainly being him mistaken for a girl.  
  
But at this incident, he was not even mad. Angry? Never thought of it that way! Furious? Absurd! Enraged? Preposterous!   
  
He was downright pissed. The only one who saw his masculinity was an insane, short-sighted wonder. If Mikagami had looked at Fuuko, he would have seen her turn purple at being mistaken for a boy. Again!   
  
" Ere, wuld it kill you two to get something right in your miserable little lives?! Concentrate! "  
  
Curly-san did. Really hard. With his forehead all wrinkled, he took on the face of a bull dog undergoing serious constipation problems.   
  
Moe-san's own face, meanwhile, grew as red and puffy as a ' jolly good ' English muffin that had been stung by a hive of very ticked off bees.   
  
" Just... get.. the ... other... one... " he said, restraining himself from jumping off the bridge and ending all misery.   
  
The two complied. Fuuko didn't struggle, but she did stifle a yawn. Those three didn't have the guts to do anything anyway. She'd just play along, to satisfy her greed of curiosity.   
  
" Why are you interested in the madogou ? "  
  
" To take over the world! What else? "  
  
" Why? Why does everyone want the world? What's so great about it ? "  
  
" You know boss... she's got a point there. I mean... life sucks, man ".   
  
" Yeah, you see?, " she continued " There really is no point in- "  
  
Moe-san looked at Fuuko. And without letting her finish, slapped her.   
  
The action caught her too unaware and she did not have time to close her mouth. Teeth caught the skin of her lips, and the small gash left a trail of red down the corner.   
  
He had drawn blood. Tension was built, and it had suddenly become deadly serious.  
  
" Don't think this is a game, gel ".   
  
" Dude?! That wasn't right ! ..."  
  
Tokiya immediately readied his sword. If another offense was committed against her, he would not stand idly by. From a doddering villain, Moe-san had been transformed as a dangerous enemy.   
  
The slap was stronger than she could ever imagine. Her body twitched at the insufferable indignity. She would have wanted to kill for less. But once the ground underneath her feet stopped rocking, she leered at him with aplomb, and cursed herself inwardly for misjudging him.  
  
" You slap like a girl ".   
  
Moe-san's nostrils flared. The gun was cocked. " Bring her to the bushes. Do whatever you want with her ".  
  
She did not resist, out of fear this time that the gun would go off and hurt Mikagami. Moe-san would pull the trigger. Of that, she could be certain.   
  
They led her away. The Hyoumen Ken master did not want her out of his sight. He took a step towards them but Moe-san warned him back with a motion of the gun. She mouthed the words " I'll be okay ", and so they disappeared.   
  
The rustle of the bushes indicated that they had stopped moving.   
  
And it was right after that Tokiya heard a bloodcurdling scream undeniably female- a shrill, high pitched timbre of pure terror, dying as quickly as it came.   
  
His thought was instantaneous; a sudden chill rushing down the spine.  
  
Fuuko...  
  
In his mind's eye he saw... He saw them take her. He saw them forcing her to the ground and he saw rough hands pinning her on the hard floor. He saw them covering her mouth with large hands, brutally tearing away clothing. He saw them grope her. He saw them messing her hair, touching areas of her body he dared not even look-! He saw them laugh while she tried to push them away, her eyes widening in fear and horror. Pain contorted her face, each time she tried to scream.  
  
His stomach knotted tightly. The startling sensation of outrage flooded his senses. He was unprepared for its violent onslaught of fury. His heart constricted painfully and his vision grew dim, spots dancing as the blood pounded and raged in his ears. All he saw was a red haze. Each fraction of the silent moment was torture. His sword itched to be put through Moe-san's body and all he wanted to smell was the foul breath of death.  
  
" Touch her and die. " The low growl escaped his throat without a hint of realization.   
  
" A threat, Mikagami? "  
  
" A promise ".  
  
It was an emotionless voice that did not reveal anything. But at the first opportunity, Tokiya would lop the older man's head off.   
  
" Put your sword on the ground ".  
  
Tokiya did so, hilt up. The sword had already crystallized, and he started to summon the needed force for Absolute Zero. He would freeze Moe-san and render all life to a hellish inactivity forever if they so much as misplaced a strand of her hair.  
  
" You are a wise man, Mikagami ".  
  
" Don't condescend me ".  
  
" Huh. I'll tell you something though. I have no intention of hurting anyone, but if push ever came to shove... well... bang!bang! "   
  
Moe-san pantomimed shooting two bullets into Mikagami.  
  
" Bring the she-bitch out, boys! "  
  
" BOYS ! " , he commanded louder.   
  
" .... Boys? Larry-san? Curly-san? "   
  
" Sorry. They can't hear you right now ".  
  
The voice was female.   
  
Before Moe-san had time to react, the gun dropped from his hand, the result of a dart thrown at it.  
  
She came from the bushes. Unscathed, whole. Untouched. Not very pleased. She readied another dart. Dark shadows twisted around her.  
  
Moe-san became nothing more than a smoking dot over the horizon.   
  
" You're... allright... " Tokiya said it as a loud observation, a small amount of wonder mixed, as well as relief.  
  
" Yup. A girl's best friend, these darts. Never leave home without it! "  
  
" But that scream...?"  
  
" What scream? "   
  
He shook his head and reprimanded himself for having to worry.   
  
" Normal girls prefer diamonds as their best friends. And normal people wouldn't leave home without credit cards ".   
  
He was about to pick up his ensui, but saw the madogou of tomorrow had fallen beside it.   
  
" That's... the madogou of tomorrow, right? " She stayed still a bit off ways from him, not really bothering to move from her current place.  
  
He examined the madogou closer. It was like a harmless white ball of yarn. Entwined into the center was a glass lens with a letter. " It doesn't look like any madogou I remember. But now that you mention it...I don't exactly remember there even being such a thing as a madogou of tomorrow ".   
  
Something stumbled out from the bushes, interrupting their discussion.   
  
" Dude... I think I finally got this dart off - "  
  
Fuuko saw Curly-san and Larry-san. They saw her. She did a small wave and a wide grin.  
  
They took one look at her and shrieked into the night like a horde of banshees that hadn't quite shed off their female characteristics and were now witnessing an X-mas bargain sale since a millennia ago.  
  
It was a scream...unmistakably female.  
  
" Oh " Tokiya said.  
  
" Yi-ah " she nodded, watching her handiwork run off. She kinda wished they didn't leave so soon. She would have liked to exhibit her work to Tokiya, because by the time she was finished with Curly-san and Larry-san, her darts had stuck out from varying parts of the anatomy, making them like an acupuncture needle student's practicing dummy.  
  
" Ah. That was fun! Not every day something like that happens. Wonder where they came from? Oh well. Who cares ".   
  
" Is that a real madogou, Tokiya? We should bring it to Kagehoushi ".   
  
He did not answer her, instead searched the madogou more. There was energy streaming from it, he could sense it... but what kind of -?!  
  
The madogou emitted a glow of malicious light. First blue... then white....  
  
" What's happening, Tokiya? "  
  
" Stay where you are! "  
  
" Tokiya... my fuujin... "   
  
She gaped at her arm...her fuujin seemed to have a life of it's own... it was pulsating...  
  
He instinctively grasped the ensui's hilt. In his hand, he could feel a throbbing vibration come from his madogou. Like a heart beat...  
  
" What-? "  
  
The lens shattered. The fragments buried itself into the ground, the pieces already lost within folds of a blanket of snow.   
  
Each string in the ball of yarn came alive, imbedding into the snowy floor. The threads reached for him...  
  
He was seized. Crackling steel barbs wrapped around his body, emitting a barrier around him, binding his limbs to complete paralysis. The movement was too quick. He was not able to unearth the ensui. The cords suspended him a few inches from the ground; he was levitating away from the floor. Each strand was like an individual crushing weight against his rib cage. He could feel it squeezing painfully thru layers of clothing, thru his skin, right down to his bone- He could feel it!   
  
The pain was so strong, a gasp of air exuded him.   
  
Her only weapons were darts. Her mind had already registered it. She began to run to his side, hoping she could pry each strand away. He saw her run. He saw more crackling threads of wire reach for her.  
  
" You Stupid-!! Get away! "  
  
Ow! Careless mistake! His mouth was being covered by the sharp filaments...He could feel himself gradually choke...The threads squeezed tighter and tighter and the pain would almost reach the point of being unbearable. His windpipe started to dry...  
  
His mind raced with a last recourse. He would be cut in the process but...  
  
With the all the strength he could hardly muster, he called upon the ensui's Dancing Icicles.  
  
The ensui obeyed. The strands began to loosen, began to be cut, and the heavy weight was being placed away. He could move his muscles freely again.  
  
But the icicles were too random. Too many. The cone shape needles that set him free began to turn on him. The salvation he sought was a betrayal. He could not control all the power. There was too much water being absorbed! More and more icicles appeared. For every dozen he dissolved into the atmosphere, another twenty would come from above or below.   
  
He was trapped.  
  
The madogou of tomorrow's doing....it was altering his commands!   
  
The icicles sliced his clothing. He jerked back from sharp pain- the tip of another ice needle scarred his cheek. Blood rolled down his forehead, blinding an eye. Melted water dripped from his hair. Ice would implode, and the shards would cut him like fragments of glass.   
  
" Tokiya! Let me near! I don't care what happens to me! "  
  
She distracted him for a mere instant. The knot around his hair became undone. His strength was fading fast... Blood gushed out from so many gashes, there seemed to be no more left to keep him standing...The struggle for oxygen became more fierce. How long could he keep this up?   
  
He would not die. Not here. Not now.   
  
An icicle slashed his arm. He dodged another one. More were vaporized. The pain shot upwards...the pain erupted from below...  
  
From the side...?  
  
Fuuko's fuujin arm was raised high above her head. Her expression was determined, mirroring the thoughts he had but a moment ago. She would not allow him to die. Not here and not now.  
  
The power of the icicles... so immense! No wonder he could not control all of it! Even if most were already gone from his doing, it needed at least four madogou wielders to be able to contain it!   
  
The fuujin altered the path of the icicles. On wings of concentrated winds the ice needles were carried horizontally. The icicles wedged into the benches...lodged deeply into sturdy tree trunks of a quiet forest... ripped fragile paper of the childish lanterns to shreds. What had taken days to do was being destroyed in seconds. Red and yellow confetti sprayed the black backdrop, combining with the white snow. The air looked like it was being torn in rags. All was done by an impoverished blizzard they had created; razor sharp and lethal.  
  
Her bandana was sliced neatly in two; falling past her eyes, blocking his own sight momentarily; barely noticed. The air currents were becoming even more rapid. The hair that whipped past her face left red welts. The wind was not fully obeying her... icicles would stray wayward and nick her.   
  
He did whatever he could. Some icicles would not even get near her. Others would be shot skywards, some ended on the ground, melting quicker than in the blink of an eye.   
  
One last icicle was left... the tip was aimed straight between her eyes. She would not have time to change the direction. She made the currents carry the icicle faster, bargaining if she could not alter the path, then perhaps the heat of air friction alone could make it...  
  
Evaporate...  
  
She smirked confidently at him, putting down her fuujin slowly. He returned her show of self-assurance with just as much poise. Her chest heaved with exertion. His hand covered a cut on his arm. But there was danger still... too late was he to see it. The warning he uttered to her had become useless. The confident smirk and short victorious gasps of breath were exchanged with complete surprise when she looked down.  
  
The most beautiful icicle...as translucent as lake's water at midnight...  
  
Imbedded into her liver...in a sickening pierce...and melted away...  
  
Her knees buckled underneath her, and she sank down, trying to hold the railing for support, holding her abdomen in morbid wonder, amazed that there could be so much... red stuff...   
  
" I guess I...missed one..."   
  
She felt dizzy. The blood that she saw on her hands... couldn't possibly be her's... could it?   
  
Time ceased to exist.   
  
He held her arms; took hold of her, ignoring the pain gnawing his insides. Hot blood mixed with cold air.   
  
" Don't talk. It isn't deep. You'll recover but you musn't- "   
  
His efficient manner left him when she placed two fingers to his lips, in the weak action to silence him. She smiled at him, ruefully, with one hand clutching her body. She understood she had such little time left...  
  
" Two favors? "  
  
" Don't . " He didn't want her to speak. He demanded she didn't.   
  
She shook her head feebly, wanting to continue." It's not your fault... promise me... you won't blame yourself... "  
  
" Don't- " He asked that she didn't speak. " Don't... " He pleaded that she wouldn't.  
  
The finger to his lips became a soft caress to his cheek; touching him so tenderly he let out a delicate, involuntary shudder.   
  
" Will you forgive me?... " Clear blue eyes became dim with death; snow crusted around her lids. " For as much as I tried to be tough...I suppose in the end... I chose to be nothing more than a silly... girl... "   
  
Her voice was faint. She tried to keep her eyes open. Her head rested on his shoulder and all she wanted to do was sleep...   
  
He cupped her chin and forced her to face him; the words she spoke were only half absorbed. " Look at me!"   
  
But she could not. She snuggled closer to his chest, where it was warm. Her body hunched against him and he could feel her lithe form tremble.   
  
" Cold... To... ki... "  
  
It was a frail whisper silence shattered. The swirl of smoke hardly reached his ear. It was the final coil of hot steam her body would ever emit. The only mobility was her hair blowing in the wind. The crescent moon turned a menacing crimson color.  
  
She was no more.   
  
His name! She would have said his name ! Within her last breath, his name was within the reach of her lips! Sweet breath...  
  
Breathe!   
  
" I refuse! What sort of favors do you ask of me? Do you hear me? Look at me! Open your eyes! Listen to me! Say something! "   
  
He shook her. There was no response. He shook her until her head rattle loose.   
  
She needed warmth! Fool, fool he was!   
  
He rubbed her arms. He held her close, letting his own warmth seep into her body. No response.  
  
... It was but a joke, this was all it was. He grasped her. It was but an elaborate prank of her own twisted sense of humor.   
  
He should shock her awake! He should do the first thing opposite to what he would have normally done. This was but joke! Well! He could play a joke as well! He'd show that he was just as good a prankster. Did she think he could not see right through her ploy?   
  
He kissed her lips. She did not kiss back. He kissed her again. Longer. Then briefly. She did not return the affection. Once, twice... With all the passion his aching body could muster. With all the eagerness his momentary loss of indifference would allow. His hands reached her face, rocking her back in forth, cradling her limp head. His cheek pressed against her cheek and he kissed her again; just behind the ear.  
  
Breathe!   
  
No No NO! He was doing this all wrong! She was just asleep! Cold... that's what she had said. Cold. He should go back to warming her up. It was a duty as Hokage Team member. As a man! He quickly put his own jacket around her body...why was it so stiff?   
  
He held her tightly. He willed her to come back. He held his own breath, stupidly thinking that by doing so, she would get the unused supply.   
  
His own life was slowly ebbing away...His own vision faded. He flung an injured arm around her still, lifeless body in the maddened, wasted attempt to shield her from the cold... his body was numbing. Vainly he warmed her, blatantly neglecting restraints of logic blaring madly, spiraling in a downward vertigo in his mind. Rigor mortis settled on her slender limbs.   
  
It was futile, what was being done.   
  
NO! It wasn't! She was cold, that was all! He would keep her warm until Recca came along and-!   
  
Recca and Domon would never forgive him for letting her catch cold. Yes. It was cold.. She would catch a cold if she wasn't warm enough... so cold...  
  
He was doing best to warm her, why-!   
  
They would never forgive him if she caught a cold...  
  
" Yanagi! Hurry! "  
  
The running of three various footsteps... Recca's voice... Yes, Recca was here, and then everything would be fine... They'd all laugh at the joke and he wouldn't talk to Fuuko for at least a week. Such a silly, silly girl with a silly sense of humor.  
  
So stupid to get herself killed.   
  
---o   
  
The smell of alcohol. Clean sheets. All was white.   
  
Hospital. The question remained of which one it was...  
  
" So you're awake ".  
  
" Mifuyu?... no, Yanagi ".   
  
" We were... worried ".  
  
He sat up. All the cuts he had suffered were healed. Recca was here. Domon was seated at a nearby chair. Domon presented him with a basket of fruit.  
  
" You might be hungry ". In forced good spirits, Domon tossed an orange at Mikagami.   
  
Tokiya made no attempt to catch it. It landed to his lap where he focused on the orange color starkly contrasting with the white linen sheets.   
  
Domon cleared his throat shamefully. " Sorry ".   
  
" Where... is she? "  
  
The other three exchanged uneasy glances with each other. Recca stepped forward to answer.   
  
" She's... in a better place... "  
  
" I see... "  
  
" How you feeling anyway, Mikagami? Do you want to stay here for another- Hey! What are you doing?! "  
  
Tokiya uncovered the blankets, proceeding to get up and change.   
  
" I have things to do. There is a report that must be handed in after the winter break ".  
  
He found his clothes folded on another chair. The piece of fruit on his lap rolled off the bed, bounced off the floor, then rolled across like an orange connect the dot. Recca's temper flared. He would grab Mikagami and give him a good punch in the-  
  
" Stop it! Stop it, please! "   
  
Tokiya found that he could not move. Yanagi's arms wrapped securely around his waist, where she sobbed into his chest.   
  
" To... Tokiya! Please! It hurts so much to see you like this! Please... please... I don't want to see you hurt yourself anymore! "  
  
She clutched him tighter.  
  
She felt like his sister...so kind...  
  
He let himself be hugged. He allowed himself this moment of warmth. But only for a moment. Into her ear he whispered " Thank you for your kindness ", and gently, he pushed her away.  
  
" Will it be all right with you... if I am to be left alone? "   
  
She looked at Recca. Recca motioned with his head that it was probably a good idea for them to leave. She nodded.   
  
" We'll be here... if you need us... "   
  
They left. But not before Domon hesitantly patted Tokiya's shoulder in awkward reassurance.   
  
They stayed at the hospital corridor. No one spoke for some time. Yanagi's hand constantly clasped and unclasped the hem of her skirt.  
  
" Tokiya....has a new kind of sadness in his eyes... "  
  
She hung her head. She did not remove her gaze from the floor.  
  
" It's the type I got... when I thought I lost you forever, Recca... every time I'm not sure whether or not you'll live through a fight..."  
  
She wrapped her arms around herself. " His eyes are like a plea for help... he's crying without any tears...and his mouth will never confess it. "   
  
She looked up at her ninja. " It's not the one that usually claims his eyes whenever you mention his dead sister...because before, when I see him with us... it's like THOSE eyes crack a little to reveal the person that was there 7 years ago... When he teases you or when he looks at Fuuko... "  
  
She started to cry. Her body racked with sobs.  
  
" Hime! "   
  
" I can't do anything! For all this power's worth! What good is it to heal people if I can't save the people I love? Mori Kouran wanted it! And he can have it if it can bring her back! "   
  
She covered her face with her hands and tears streamed down her innocent face. " Just bring her back! I couldn't! I couldn't do it! I don't have the power to raise the dead! I...Isn't there anything I can do? "  
  
Recca reached out to hold her...  
  
" Domon? "   
  
Her body was engulfed in the big man's arms. Domon looked down and gave Yanagi an encouraging smile.  
  
" You did all you could. And that was the best....no one will ever ask you for more."   
  
He stroked her hair. Yanagi smiled back, resting her head on his broad chest.   
  
" Hey! That's enough! Get your hands off my hime! "  
  
Domon's laughter rumbled through the hallway. Yanagi and Recca could not help but catch it.   
  
That was the first laugh the three of them shared together since yesterday.   
  
Through a partially open hospital door, Tokiya heard. He WANTED to join them. He yearned to apologize and let them reassure him that everything would be fine. He started to stretch for the door, but all words stuck in his throat after looking out the hospital windowpane.   
  
For outside the window, for once in this sleepy winter's season, snow had begun to tumble down to caress the barely soiled earth, descending in gentle cascades... reminding him of one brisk winter's day accidentally spent at the local pond when he had made the ice resemble the twinkling of fallen night stars.   
  
---o   
  
The fog was heavy today. Thick and oppressing. Her mahogany coffin looked like it was being lowered onto a cloud.   
  
" Dearly beloved... we are gathered here today... "   
  
Raiha's shadow could be seen at a distance. He had come to pay his last respects to his sister.   
  
Moesama Kirisawa walked mournfully up the podium to give his farewell speech.  
  
" There are so many things about my daughter I'll miss. So many things that I've come to remember, now that she's... "   
  
Yanagi's tears watered the site like brilliant jewels; dainty and small, petite in form, just like her. Recca's arm was around her, the lapels of his black shirt sometimes fluttering to the breeze.   
  
" ...I'll miss having to run after my daughter, and tell her to wear the neatly ironed, pink school ribbon on the collar... Me! Telling my daughter, in my apron on and fuzzy bunny slippers, with the coffee roasting and toast burning...And then having her yell out - It's too girly! Doesn't suit me! Change the uniform design! "   
  
The mourners politely chuckled or smiled. Even then, there was still sorrow in it.   
  
" ...When my daughter came home with her first black eye ( Recca did that ).... "   
  
Kagerou stood behind Recca and Yanagi. Kanojo would lean on Domon's arm every now and then. She wore a somber black dress of conservative quality. Kaoru's hands were on Ganko's shoulders. The taller boy's usual fang-toothed smile was not there. He had the tinge of sadness. He looked older because of it.   
  
" To all of you... thank you for loving my daughter...thank you for coming...and to the powers that be... thank you for bringing my daughter into my life, even if the time was so brief..."  
  
Moesama stepped down the podium, and took Ganko's tiny hand into his own fatherly big ones. At his touch, she ran into his arms, crying uncontrollably.   
  
" Daddy! "  
  
" Shhhh...it's all right sweetie... you've been very brave... daddy's so proud of you... "  
  
" You won't leave me too, daddy? Is it because of me- "  
  
" No more of it. I won't hear it! You are all I have left! "   
  
Moesama shut his eyes to stop unbidden tears. On bended knees, he held her close, muffling sounds of Ganko's weeping.   
  
Snowflakes as light and heavenly as a generous sprinkling of angel dust...snow as  
white and lustrous as pearls found in the deepest depths of a crystal ocean...snow like a smattering of frosted sugar on a cake...  
  
Mikagami observed all. His mind had been honed to be logical in every situation. Every. All features drained of expression. He stood with a straight back and impassive mask. He was unnaturally calm.  
  
This was but a dream. A dream that he would soon wake up from. Or he would never wake up at all.  
  
He saw Kagerou talking to Yanagi. He did not mean to hear it, but he did... they did not seem to notice that he was nearby. Mostly everyone had dispersed, since the funeral had ended.   
  
" Yanagi... if I may take but a minute of your time... "  
  
" Of course, Miss Kagehoushi! You don't have to ask that! "   
  
Kagerou acknowledged Yanagi's comment gratefully. She struggled to find the right words, but when she could not, shrugged her shoulders in defeat.   
  
" Yanagi...please help my son... I wish to comfort him, but am afraid that I cannot do so..."   
  
Yanagi nodded gravely. She wiped eyes red from crying. She understood the curse.  
  
"I pray that you never have to go through what I have... The pain of a mother is so great... I have roamed this vast country with no other intent than for a chance to see my child... but instead of a child, I have found a man in its place..."  
  
Yanagi grasped hold of Kagerou's hand.   
  
" And even when I have found him... I cannot even hold him... not even when he needs me the most...."   
  
Kagehoushi swallowed back tears as bitter as medicine. The tears were meant for her son's friend. For the grief her son must be feeling. For the loss of human life that she should have gotten used to seeing die.   
  
" I pine for the touch my son's hand, but this curse... " she discharged the words with even more resentful loathing. " This CURSE! I must be content to watch him sleep... I have never watched him grow...I have missed his first steps... never been there at his first birthday... not known what his first words were..."  
  
" Never kissed boo boos away? "   
  
Yanagi attempted to lighten the situation. The corners of Kagehoushi's lips lifted in a good-natured smile.   
  
" Never kissed ' boo boos' away, " she gathered Yanagi into her arms. " I am glad at least... that I can hold you... Thank you..."   
  
Mikagami observed all. His mind had been honed to be logical in every situation. Every. All features drained of expression. He stood with a straight back and impassive mask. He was unnaturally calm.   
  
This was all a dream.   
  
This was all a dream...  
  
---o   
  
The day was over before he even knew it. He packed his things up for winter. Mikagami organized everything into boxes, and it seemed liked he was doing some very early spring-cleaning.   
  
What had been his Christmas present?   
  
To get the hell out of the premises because he was considered to be a minor living alone.   
Meguri Kyoza's body had been found. That meant he had no more legal guardian.  
  
Damn. Even dead the man caused trouble.   
  
His ensui lay beside him. Unwillingly, his eyes had slowly been drawn to it. Whatever he held presently to be packed away was dropped. The ensui carried memories of his sister...  
  
When she had died... 7 years ago...   
  
How he had cried in fury then!   
  
How he had let hot tears sting his eyes and streak down his face! How he had gnashed his teeth, and banged the table they used for dining! He shook small fists at invisible beings, and shouted bitter questions at walls that would never answer; thrown whatever furniture his small body would allow him to lift!   
  
But... there was nothing in him but dullness now. He supposed... he really didn't care after all.. that his fuujin girl was gone. Part of him was more saddened at the fact that it seemed he had lost some of his humanity. He could not feel. Anything.  
  
A yellow handkerchief...caught his attention. What a hideous rag! He never bought this, and it certainly was no gift from any admirer of his!   
  
He twisted it this way and that.   
  
Oh. It was hers...  
  
It was the bandana she used to bind his arm during the Urabatousatsujin. His blood had dried but she had tied it on his arm anyway, to stop the bleeding from going any further.   
  
He had the full intention of giving it back to her. But never found the right time and simply forgot to.   
  
Her scent lingered on the cloth, still... . made sweeter by the passing of time....even after a washing...like she was actually here...   
  
On disinclined, trembling fingers, the bandana was brought closer.  
  
Strawberries and lightly perfumed talc...   
  
He inhaled it softly, lids half closed, unaware of lips forming a wistful kiss that would never happen. His mouth wanted to feel it , but never touched; afraid that once touched it would disappear and he would again be left with a bleak nothingness.   
  
He never did thank her for closing his eyes when he had been too stubborn to listen to Recca's warning. Setsuna might have burned him...  
  
It was only then he felt something aside from the hollow center in his heart.   
  
"Hey, wait up! I just wanted to thank you .. for everything you did. It really meant a lot. Thank you so much, Tokiya "   
  
The sweetest smile of gratefulness he had ever seen... He would never see it again.   
  
" Wow ! This is great Tokiya! I didn't know you could do this with your ensui! The way the ice glitters...You make it like I hold the stars themselves in my very hands... "   
  
She had captured the ice within her hands, and kept them close to her breast, marveling at his mere parlor trick of making the ice sparkle. What euphoric delight she had displayed! Smoke and mirrors. Moonshine and glamour. That was all it was.  
  
" Come and join me, Tokiya! "   
  
He had found himself thinking more than once at that time: How beautiful! Her, the girl he snidely thought a father would have to pay a large dowry for. He had found himself wishing that the moment would hold eternal. She had one shining moment of beauty, and with him, he had seen it in dreamy eyes and childlike smile.   
  
" Damn it Tokiya! Why do I gotta carry this box? What's in this? Rocks? "   
  
He didn't need emotions! Too long had he been encased in isolation !  
  
" Of course I know how to skate! "   
  
Couldn't save her! Hyoumen Ken master! THAT was the joke! His sister would have been so disappointed. All his training...  
  
" I'll look like some hot dog in a week old bun! "   
  
How he wished he were cold! To truly have ice flow in his veins as people were wont to think!  
  
That way he wouldn't feel-  
  
" Know why I wear this choker? "   
  
No apologies. No thank yous. No farewells. Nothing. No chance...to do any of those.   
  
He had no need of friends!   
  
" I just... don't want you to feel alone anymore. You think you're used to it, but you never do. "   
  
He didn't need-  
  
" Tokiya! Let me near! I don't care what happens to me! "  
  
HE DIDN'T NEED!   
  
" I thought... falling in love meant a huge weakness, but I think now I know it can make you stronger.... "   
  
I cannot love. I did not love her...  
  
"Two favors? "   
  
I. Hate. You. For leaving me. For letting me believe that you...that I could ever...  
  
" Will you forgive me ? In the end...I acted like a silly girl..."  
  
He didn't know. Whether to laugh or cry. His heart simply wasn't big enough for anything anymore .   
  
His sister's spirit remained in ensui. Slowly, carefully, he picked it up and wrapped Fuuko's bandana around the hilt. Mifuyu's last words were, after all, that the ensui was to protect him. Always.   
  
---o   
  
He awoke from his bed with a start. His head hurt. The nightmare of Mifuyu's death had visited him. But she had tried to say something to him... a warning of some sort that he could not grasp.   
  
Something... someone shifted beside him.   
  
" Mmm... something wrong, Tokiya? "  
  
That voice.  
  
His hand instinctively grabbed his ensui, but found that it was not anywhere near him. He turned to her angrily. To say he was startled was putting it mildly.  
  
" What the HELL are you doing here?! " She was wearing his favorite silken shirt. " And that's MY shirt! "   
  
Fuuko stretched lazily with a satisfied purr. Her hair was rumpled and fell in small curls around her face. She sat up beside him. The bed made a small creak. The shirt she wore did very little to conceal the naked form beneath. Each slight movement accented curves. There was no shame of modesty around her.   
  
He punctuated his anger and even more. " What. Are.YOU. Doing here. "  
  
" My, someone's cranky tonight. Did you dream of your sister again? Poor baby. "  
  
Poor WHAT?!   
  
She giggled at his expression. He stared back at her coldly.   
  
Fuuko sighed and placed a hand on his cheek, speaking to him as one does to a child.   
  
" We live together, remember? "   
  
He grabbed hold of her wrist. He brought her closer to scrutinizing eyes. He replied flatly. " You're dead. I saw you die ".   
  
She did not seem to be affected by his words. She grinned slyly; amused.   
  
" Dead? Do I look dead to you? "  
  
" No... " He let go of her wrist. His head begun to hurt again. There was no explanation for this. This must still be part of a dream...  
  
" If I were a dream, Tokiya... would I do this? "   
  
His body instantly went rigid. She had leaned forward to kiss his forehead so suddenly.   
  
Warm...her kiss felt so warm...  
  
" Or this? " With a hand on each side of his cheek, she kissed his eyelid with tenderness not thought possible, coming from her.   
  
Soft... inexplicably soft....  
  
His hand reached out desperately, to drive her away...  
  
She grew bolder in her actions, murmuring thru hushed lips. The playful, teasing tone became sensuous and sultry, dipping low so dangerously that it was barely audible.  
  
" Or maybe even... this? "  
  
She kissed him full on the mouth.  
  
And she was in his arms.  
  
Alive...   
  
His body reacted before he could gather his mind. He let himself surrender to the wicked burning desire and a deathly fear for her kiss. He let it course in his body; intoxicate him like slow working venom. He yielded to her touch. Never before had anyone dare touch him like this. She stirred something in him that none should have.  
  
Her kiss became more eager until it demanded. The reason of the mind slipped away. His body began to relax, the stiffness in his joints slackened, when she began to press closer. Eyes closed in ecstatic pleasure. He wanted so badly to believe this was real... take away the guilt, how easy!  
  
She arched her neck, moisture on her lips. He would not wait.  
  
Hands roamed up the back of her throat and explored every contour of her body impatiently. Her legs were firm and slender; pliable at his fingers. Behind him, there was the feel of the bed as he brought her down with him. Nimble fingers entwined and tangled in strands of short cropped hair. He pulled her closer, and never broke apart their pair of lips. He felt the hiss of the silken shirt rub against his bare chest; felt the texture of soft lips slide on top his own.   
  
Real... so real...  
  
Beneath her flesh, the heartbeat pulsed. Most sweet was her mouth; his own wandered to places that made her gasp and his limbs throbbed with craving to be released from the fabric that contained him.  
  
There was no sense in this! Why was she here?   
  
What cares had he? Only the powerful, alarmingly great need for her remained. She was here. Alive! That was all that mattered! His want of her was irrational. But it must be fulfilled. He was a thirsty man, drinking in the sight of her, savoring the taste of honeyed nectar skin. He was a hungry man, devouring the feast set before him. His appetite must be sated.  
  
He let her take hold of his arms. He allowed himself to prolong her scent... her fragrance cloyed and blocked his senses. It made him lust for her more.  
  
With sudden insight and surprising speed, he shoved her off the bed. She landed with an unladylike grunt.  
  
" You reek of death! "   
  
He wiped his mouth as if the foulest bile had tainted his taste buds.   
  
" Who are you ? "   
  
She made no sound. He grabbed her collar.   
  
" ANSWER ME!!!"   
  
" Who am... I?"   
  
She smiled mockingly through blue, demonic eyes...   
  
And a face that turned into his own.   
  
" I am you... "   
  
It faded away.  
  
The room faded away.   
  
He was in a field of yellow flowers.  
  
Mifuyu was calling.   
  
" Tokiya! Little brother! Wake up, now! We have to get you to school! "  
  
Tokiya, the child of 7, rubbed his eyes sleepily. " Mifuyu? I had such a bad dream..."  
  
" Oh? Tell big sister all about it ".  
  
" I dreamt... that I was all grown up... that I was 17, and I met all these people...and someone that looked like you was in it, and there was all this snow around an- "  
  
Mifuyu checked her little brother's forehead. " Hm, you must have a fever. Don't go to school today, okay? Stay with me?"   
  
" But don't I haffta go to school? " Tokiya whined.   
  
" No, stay with me. I'll show you something really neat, if you do ".   
  
" Really? Let me see! "   
  
" Sure! But you have to be good, okay? Stay with me? "   
  
The ensui was in her hands.   
  
" Stay with me? " she asked again, more insistent.  
  
There was a yellow handkerchief tied around the hilt.   
  
" Stay with me? "   
  
He sprang backwards. He was older again." You aren't her ".  
  
She was undaunted by his reaction, instead calmly stated, " You won't feel any pain...none at all, if you stay with me... take this orb... "   
  
She offered him the a white ball of yarn with a glass lens entwined in the center...  
  
" Do you get it now? Take the orb. For me, little brother. You won't feel... no pain, no suffering, no love, no hurt, no guilt. Nothing. Nothing at all. Take the orb. Stay with me."  
  
He clutched his aching head. " This isn't real..."  
  
" TAKE THE ORB! STAY WITH ME! "   
  
His sister's face was not smiling. Gone were the gentle eyes and soft voice. There was envy in its stead, and hatred.  
  
" Sister, why... "  
  
" I am not your sister! She is dead! STAY WITH ME! There is no pain! None at all! Isn't this what you want? "  
  
" NO! " He shut his eyes. He refused to look at her.   
  
There was a flash of light that seeped past his closed lids.  
  
Where was he now...?  
  
He heard the scrunch of snow under his feet.  
  
Fuuko smirked confidently in front of him. Her chest heaved with exertion. Large icicles were lodged in tree trunks; red and yellow lanterns were torn to shreds.   
  
He ran to stand in front of her, to take the blow of the one last icicle. His arms were already flung around her shoulders. But the ice needle passed harmlessly through him. Through his protective embrace.  
  
He heard the sickening pierce through flesh.   
  
" No..." It was happening all over again.   
  
He could not block the icicle, nor catch her in his arms as she fell. The icicle had passed him like he hadn't existed or tried to resist the fates. He could only stand mutely and watch.   
  
All over again.   
  
To watch all over again.   
  
To watch her body turn limp and fall swiftly. To watch her sink to her knees and clutch her abdomen in complete disbelief. To watch her hair of dark red wine splash to the icy ground, and see the strands spill over her face. To watch the pallor of her once peach cheeks match the white, white snow. Watch the vibrant azure of shining eyes glaze over and fade to chilling, blank, nothingness. To witness her blood pool and see the mix of crimson spread on a fresh mantle of ivory...  
  
All over again.  
  
He could do nothing but watch all over again in helplessness. She was already dead before reaching the ground.   
  
He tried to pick her up. Hands pawed at her face in futile attempts to wake her. He tried to close the blank eyes that stared at him Tried to yell, shake her, anything! But it was to no avail. No matter how much he tried, he could not touch her. Yet her sticky red blood discolored his fingers, embedded in nails; when he wiped his brow, blood was smeared all over. He was marked as murderer!   
  
" Why... "  
  
The wind howled and teased. It sighed and laughed. It mocked him, all in her taunting voice... in her seductive tone... It cried and screamed...   
  
Accusing! Constantly accusing! The whispers of the dead became shouts ringing in his ears, echoing in his heart, stinging his brain. The wailing rose to a tortured scream whose equal was never heard of in hell; surrounding him like unrelenting vultures circle prey.  
  
" Do you see? It'll hurt again and again! "   
  
The voice would not reveal its face.   
  
"WHERE ARE YOU? SHOW YOURSELF! "   
  
" Isn't this what you wanted? That annoying root of all your confusion is gone. She is never to bother you again. "  
  
" SHE DIDN'T HAVE TO DIE! "  
  
" Neither did you sister. Or Recca's father. Do you want to know how his noble heart broke when the sword and weapons of his enemies impaled him? There are good people who never deserve to die. But they do. You cannot stop it! "   
  
He watched a mirror image of himself materialize.  
  
" Isn't this what you wanted? " He saw himself point to Fuuko.   
  
" NO! " He turned away from her. From himself.   
  
" THEN WHAT DO YOU WANT?! "   
  
" I want..." he faltered, searching for an answer. What did he want? " I... "   
  
" She is dead! That is what should have made you happy! WHAT DO YOU WANT?! "   
  
" I WANT TO HEAR HER LAUGH! I WANT HER HERE! BESIDE ME! TALKING TO ME! I WANT TO HEAR HER SAY MY NAME! "  
  
The cry was fierce and anguished, as if he had to rip his very soul to reveal it.  
  
" I want to hold her... just once... just one last time to at least say thank you... I want her to be able to tell me...I want her to hurt just as much as I do! To feel my pain just as I am capable of feeling hers! "   
  
" But that is precisely my point! I can take away the pain! I can take away your guilt. All it takes... "  
  
He saw himself offer the orb. He would not touch it.  
  
" It shall be better off this way! Admit it! Don't be stubborn! "  
  
Tokiya would not budge.   
  
" You cannot save your sister! You cannot have saved your friend! This will eat you away, and you know it! "   
  
He saw himself pace around in frustration.  
  
" Who do you have to live for? Why this attachment still to life? Is it for your friends? " It was said in a derisive sneer.  
  
" How long have you known them? " he heard himself whisper, he felt hot breath on his cheek. " Less than a year! They use you! You will never belong! They laugh at you! "  
  
" They... they don't... "  
  
" They don't care, that's what! Such faith you have, in your so-called friends. They talk behind your back and make fun of you! STAY WITH ME! "   
  
" You have heard the snickers, " the voice and shape turned to be Recca   
  
" the gibes, " the body shifted to be Domon   
  
" the sneers, " the form took on Kaoru's.   
  
The genial laughter that he remembered of his friends turned ugly and twisted. It carried nothing but gaiety before, but now it held malice and spiteful intent.   
  
" WHO went to your sister's funeral? None but you and Kyoza! And Kyoza KILLED her! What does that say of friends? Who can you really trust? "   
  
Mikagami stared straight ahead of him. The being made mocking gestures. " Who would cry in YOUR funeral? Them? Hah!"  
  
Tokiya raised his head unsteadily. His tone was hesitant, but tight. " If I stay... will that bring her back? "   
  
Yes, he thought, no one would care about his death.   
  
The being offered the orb. Forced it on Mikagami. He reached out.  
  
" Yes... take the orb "  
  
Tokiya grasped hold of it, and the faceless being smiled. Against the palm of his hand, he felt the flawless sphere. Under his thumb, he rubbed the smooth surface. He felt the threads begin to come alive and start to cover his arm, snaking upwards like hundreds of worms.   
  
His face took on grim determination. Slowly, intentionally, he began to crush the orb into his hand, hearing the crunch of the glass with a sick satisfaction, feeling the jagged edges of the glass orb biting into his skin and the small slivers push deeper and deeper into him.   
  
" WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! YOU'LL REGRET THIS! "  
  
He ignored the shooting pain up his arm. He watched the orb wielder writhe, and the pain made everything worth it.  
  
" How dare you toy with my emotions. How DARE you make sport of me. I will not allow you to stain the memories of those I consider my friends... of Fuuko... and *especially* not of my beloved sister. Your transgression against me, by impersonating Mifuyu is unforgivable. Go to hell and rot. How dare you take me for a fool! "   
  
The being pleaded. " I could have given that Fuuko girl back! All you had to do was take my place! You are stone! "   
  
He crumbled the shards in his hand. His face was unreadable.  
  
" You are cold! So cold... "   
  
He saw his own face collapse to the floor.   
  
" So cold... " He saw the face become his sister's.  
  
" So cold... "   
  
Fuuko's....disintegrate and become dust.   
  
He addressed the pile of dust that lay before him. He spoke with cold clarity.   
  
" Do you know what is worse than the hardness of the heart? It's the softness of the head. "   
  
He watched the powder blow away with dismal indifference, and all was silent.  
  
" Well. You're all grown up ".  
  
He turned around at the voice, muscles tensed for a fight.   
  
" What kind of greeting is that? To your own sister! "  
  
She stood but a few steps away from him, and he took an automatic step backwards in skeptic calculation. She was still as he remembered. Her hair was just below shoulder length, and her hands were demurely in front of her. She wore her favorite cotton dress; the one he had last seen her wearing. With a smile in mock scolding, she approached him.  
  
" Mif... uyu?... " His immediate thought was that this was another trick. But there was no malevolence he could sense.  
  
" You have grown so wonderfully strong! Look at you! I can hardly believe that I used to carry you on my back! Oh! "  
  
She had to stop for a moment to cover her mouth. Her voice was filled with pride in him.   
  
" All on your own! Oh, You've grown up so wonderfully! All on your own! You're so much taller than me! I'm so glad... "   
  
He still felt tiny in her presence. He felt like he was the child of 7 again, catching hold of her and trying to cling to her, and he could hardly contain the tremor in his voice.   
  
" Don't leave me again. Let me join you! "   
  
She met his eyes. Her gaze was one of pity that said that what he asked, was not really what he wanted. " Do you really want to do that, Tokiya? Do you really wish to leave your plane of existence? "   
  
He did not hesitate in his answer. " Yes! "   
  
" What did I tell you about lying, little Tokiya? " she waggled a finger sternly at him and sighed. " I saw you shake when Kurei was there, when there was a potential threat to end your life. The attachment you have to life...has become too usual for you. It is nothing to be ashamed of, little brother! As for me... well, I don't mind. I've pretty much gotten used to...you know... "   
  
She smiled again. He missed that smile that made him feel so at peace.   
  
" There is so much I wanted to say to you, Mifuyu, I ..."  
  
" You don't have to say it. I know it. The only regret I have is that I was not there to physically guard you from hurt. But I've been wherever you have. Don't worry! We will be together some day! But not now... enjoy this life that you were given, and what I was denied... "   
  
She brushed away tendrils of hair across his face, and gently looked into his eyes. It was the look of a concerned sister lecturing her little brother with a piece of advice. " Will you give those people a chance? Allow them to give you back a childhood that I took away by dying? Will you try to keep a soft heart, Tokiya? For a hard heart of stone, whenever cracked, is so very hard to mend..."   
  
She put a hand to her hip. " So stop using me as an excuse! They care very much about you! I love you very much, my little brother, " She paused to give him a playful rap on the head. " who isn't so little anymore! "   
  
He smiled at her. Mifuyu always knew how to make him smile.   
  
When all remnants of her faded, he finally felt the consequences of the searing heat of red-hot anger at the orb wielder. All the anger had drained him of his energy and mental will.  
  
He still wondered why he was alive. He had seen no reason to stay. Yet she was right in saying that he fought to survive. Was he really just a glutton for punishment? Was he to always be dangled with a lifeline in front of him, then have it be cruelly thrown away beyond reach? Was he to be driven off the edge of sanity?   
  
Perhaps... he would find answer one day. He would just have to survive until then. Death would call when ready to take him away. In extremely loud bellows.  
  
He smirked tiredly. He had remembered, all of a sudden, an odd mannered girl with a captivating smile somewhere on an independent, boyish exterior. It was to her he used his final ounce of strength to speak.   
  
" You would never allow me in front of you, would you, Fuuko? ... But what man am I if I stay behind? I cannot protect you that way... No, beside me you should have stayed... By my side do you belong... "   
  
The room was dark when he fell. It was a welcome darkness he surrendered to, for in the dark there flickered a small light of realization, snuffed out just as quickly as it came.  
  
Late had he realized  
  
He had loved her.   
  
---o   
  
He awoke again... slowly this time. Tiredly opening eyelids, feeling like his body had numbed all over.   
  
He awoke to the feel of something soft and slightly lumpy under his head, and a warm, brown bubble jacket over his upper body.   
  
" Mornin' sleepyhead! "  
  
His eyes slammed open .   
  
"You look like you've seen a ghost. "  
  
He continued to stare with disbelief.   
  
" Bad dream? What's wrong? "   
  
Fuuko tilted her head to the side and looked at him puzzled. He rose from her lap to kneel in front of her.  
  
" Are you real? "  
  
" Huh? What kind of question was that? "  
  
He leaned forward, to the expense of her surprise. He was unaware of shaking hands brought up from his side; Touching her face in an uncertain manner, feeling the hair that framed her face, and watching it slide between trembling fingers. She blushed at the sudden contact of his skin. It was a feverish tinge, but she did not move away.   
  
" Are you real? " he asked it again in a gentle whisper.   
  
His hands were frozen. Enough to make anyone wince from the icy touch. Yet she did not flinch, and instead, placed her own hand on top of his, pressing it closer to let the warmth of her face spread to heat his cold palm.  
  
" Of course I am. I'm right here..."   
  
Yes, she was real. She was here. The scar on her lip was only visible from this close a vantage point. This was her- the one he had given forged starlight to and would have condemned enemies to an icy hell for all eternity.   
  
Unstable. Unsure were her actions at the surge of blood and the slightly faster rate of her pulse. She was transfixed for the moment, mesmerized that his baby blues did not hold the usual cold quality of ice. On this strange and clear winter night, they were as kind and soft as falling rain.   
  
A thumb roamed down her chin and slowly traced the scar on her lower lip, parting her mouth to expose even teeth. Carefully, carefully. The wound was still fresh and the press of his thumb might hurt her.   
  
There was the feel of a slight, shy smile of pleasure curve her lips. He felt it a like a certain gratification a blind man has after learning to read Braille. So near was he to see himself reflected clearly in the convex of her eyes, underneath subtle long lashes raised to meet his steady glance.   
  
Perhaps it was the trickery of the moonlight that enhanced her eyes to a deeper shade of misty cobalt blue. They were alight like molten sapphire, glistening with an intense emotion that no words could possibly describe; an emotion that went beyond words. One that paralleled his own.  
  
He pushed her bangs aside, and was enthralled by the way the strands of her hair fell across her rosily flushed cheek. He swirled the tips with slender fingers, treating each lock like a fragile masterpiece that must only be appreciated from afar. A masterpiece that only naughty boys would touch out of sheer fascination because it was forbidden to do so.   
  
Ah, to claim those lips of ripe autumn apples and erase that scar that marred her features! To take those lips within his own-   
  
... What was he thinking?! He gave her cheek a good hard pinch.   
  
" OW! What the hell was that for?! "   
  
" Just checking " .  
  
" Say what?! "   
  
She rubbed her cheek, regaining her quizzical look earlier, not really wanting to contemplate what could have happened.   
  
She offered him a hand to help him stand up. He looked at it for awhile... did he need help? Decided he did and took it. She turned her back on him to walk ahead, yammering nonsense to cover up a seemingly embarrassing scene. She asked if he wanted to see a doctor, then made a crack about going to see a quack.  
  
She was not paying full attention to where she was walking, and she tripped accidentally on a small stone... wrists crossed in front of her to brace herself for the rush to the ground and mouth formed a silent swear word!   
  
She found herself suspended by an arm and suddenly pressed close to his body.  
  
His hands had darted quickly to catch her, the sudden feeling of fear that he would not grab hold of something tangible... but he did . This time he did. Wrapping his arms tightly around her body... brought comfort, why? Enveloping her protectively, with the irrevocable feeling that she would disappear again... why should he act like this? He would regret it later, he knew, but for now he would draw her closer into his arms and give in to the sensation of never letting go.   
  
In that one embrace from behind, letting his chin rest on her shoulders, squeezing his hand in her own, reassurance that this was real, there was no warmth she felt. All the loneliness and sadness was what she had embraced, and gladly did she share it. It was like having an embrace from an old friend.  
  
She heard the soft intake of a breath of relief beside her ear. Warm breath caressed her face. She willingly let herself be enfolded deeper into his arms, and he buried his face within the scent of her sun-kissed hair. What happened in his sleep... she did not know and she did not care. His chin was nuzzled in the crook of her neck, and she leaned her cheek against his head. Arms encircled her waist securely, covetously. She let it happen for just this night, and her heartbeat was paced in a steady rhythm with his.   
  
---o   
  
Oh god, how many times of the waking up scenario could go on ?   
  
Mikagami looked up from his bed to see them all standing in a straight line.   
  
Grinning like maniacal idiots.   
  
He imagined them like the seven dwarves in ill-fitting beards. The seven dwarves were singing to him: The void you feel! We can heal!   
  
He supposed he was left with the role of Snow White. He wished they would go hi-hoing away. Next he would have visions of sugar plum fairies.   
  
" Here ya go! An apple for you! Keeps doctor away! " Kaoru said, putting the apple at his bedside table.  
  
... how appropriate.   
  
He had the sudden urge to upchuck. And he was absolutely sure it had nothing to do with his current cold.   
  
" We'll have Christmas dinner here, okay? " Recca declared.  
  
" Yeah, seeing that you can't go anywhere else, Mikagami! " Domon agreed.   
  
" Do you people know no mercy? I am in no condition to celebrate! "  
  
Ohhh... that outburst cost him a painful headache.   
  
Recca brought out the Hokage Team's ace in the hole whenever confronted with a dispute against Mikagami.  
  
" But Yanagi wants to have all of us for dinner! "  
  
Tokiya would not say anything. The rest of the Hokage Team took it as an approval.  
  
" So we'll come back later with the food, okay? Yanagi's cooking! "   
  
They nattered excitedly all the way out the door. He slumped his head on the pillow.   
  
Please let this be a dream.  
  
---o   
  
She saw them all busy with preparations on their Hokage Christmas dinner. Fuuko tidied up an area of the living room. Not that there *was* anything to tidy up. The place was practically spotless.   
  
She felt a little uneasy at touching his things. It had to do with the last night she saw him. That last night...the guy passed out after contact with the madogou, after the three had left. Panic had initially taken over her, but after putting an ear to his chest, and taking his pulse, just to make sure he hadn't died, she figured there was nothing to worry about. She couldn't very well carry him or leave him. So she decided to at least make him comfy. It was not so cold that night, and she was able to do without her bubble jacket. Every so often her legs had started to cramp, so she stretched them, careful not to wake him. She blew into her hands to keep warm, and would take back her jacket when she thought she might get frostbite.   
  
And there she had stayed for about an hour or more, getting little glimpses of sleep and wrestling with the option to slap him awake. But the madogou had exploded when he woke up. Then that embarrassing scene! She covered her face with her hands. Uckkkk... Her heart just skipped a beat.   
  
The winter break had just started the day after that, and for the next few days she hadn't seen him since. She did not mind it. She had wanted to avoid him as much as possible and figured that he needed some time alone as well. But the days had gone by so fast, that it was Christmas Eve, and now... well, they were all here. They all barged into Mikagami's house and decided to crash here, under the pretense that they were to cheer him up when they found out he got sick.   
  
There was a report that caught her eye. Probably because on it was written: Kirisawa, Fuuko. Re: Arithmetic tutorials.   
  
She shouldn't be so nosy. That was what she thinking as she flipped through the pages of the report.   
  
Excellent mind. Quick learning. Usually on time.   
  
Other notes: nosy.  
  
She knew it. It was all bad!   
  
She smiled and placed the report back where she had seen it.   
  
---o   
  
" So what do you think Mikagami would like to eat? "   
  
" Ice cream, Yanagi ".  
  
" Eskimo pie ".  
  
" Baked Alaska ".   
  
" Um, um... Sno cones! "  
  
" Iced tea? "   
  
There was a pattern here, Domon thought. The cogs, wheels, axels and winches in his head whined at the abuse since they weren't oiled very often and they worked overtime. Even though the synapses in his brain made the extraordinary leap, it still failed to make the connection.  
  
" Uh. Pizza? "  
  
---o   
  
Hanabishi swiveled his hips- elvis style. He did a 360 degree pirouette and ended with a John Travolta Staying Alive finger pointing pose. He was in perfect tempo to the music.  
  
You are the Dancing Queen!   
Yu-huuung and sweeet,   
only SeEEvenTTTEHhhnn   
  
Ooo yea! He was hip! He was diggin' it! He was*da bomb* . He was groovin' to the beat, baby! Getting 'jiggy' wid it! How could the lovely Miss. Kagehoushi resist his slick moves now? Now where was his trusty feather pink boa?   
  
Moesama was head of the conga line. He was here to cha-cha-cha the night away! Oh! Oh! Up next was the Limbo rock! He could hardly wait!   
  
Moe- san was astounded. As co-owner of the Happy Hour Bar, Moe san felt it was his duty to kick certain people out who were TOO happy so that depression could take place and REAL happy hour could start.   
  
It was funny. After they got rid of that madogou and their plans for world domination, things begun turning up better. Larry-san had what Moe-san liked to call a ' round the clock privvy duty ' .   
  
Moe-san knew for sure that the table over there, table number 5, - the one with a young twenty-four year old woman, a balding, pot bellied man, another guy with a bandage around his head, and a motherly, curly haired woman- had had too much to drink.  
  
The young lady was insisting that she had lived for 400 years and she was complaining to someone named Mrs. Ishijima that there were only so many ways a person could die. After about 100, it started getting boring. Bad enough once, but...She'd been mugged, strangled, beaten, shot, knifed, hanged, crushed, subject to the iron maiden, the Chinese water torture, burned, speared, broken neck, snapped spine...she took another swig of her drink. Mobbed...but she had to admit...she hadn't gotten trampled by a stampede of angry elephants yet, and maybe she'd have to try it one time. She said it with a girlish giggle.   
  
---o   
  
" Pass the salt, please! "  
  
" Here, Yanagi. " Kanojo said, handing Yanagi the salt shaker with one hand, and stirring the gravy with another.  
  
" Smells great! Mind if I- "   
  
" No, Domon! Don't dirty it! " Kanojo warned him.  
  
" God bless us! One and all! "   
  
" ...." The ladle of the soup pot was dropped.  
  
" Shaddap, Domon ".   
  
He stayed beside Kanojo, grinning happily.   
  
" Hey. You guys know what this is? " Fuuko dangled mistletoe on top of both their heads.   
  
Domon started with a " No, never seen- " and ended with a " WAOUUUU!" because in the middle of his sentence, Kanojo had blushed and whapped him on the face saying " Oh no! We're too young!!! "   
  
A few of his teeth had been knocked loose. Domon was in seventh heaven! He felt just like he did when Fuuko first punched him in the face! This must be loooove!   
  
" Oh, I'm done with the chicken noodle soup! Could someone please give that tray to Tokiya, along with the cocoa?" Yanagi went back to checking her apple pie.   
  
Fuuko looked around the room. She caught Recca's eye. He looked away. Kaoru whistled innocently. Domon was still unconscious. Kanojo was blushing madly in her own little romantic world.   
  
" Where's Ganko? "  
  
" Oh, I dunno. Maybe you'd better bring it. "  
  
" Very funny, Recca ".   
  
" Ganko can't possibly carry such a big tray all by her lonesome... "   
  
" All right! All right! I'm bringing it! I'm bringing it! "   
  
---o  
  
" Ey. You awake? "  
  
She knocked once, and when she didn't hear an answer, she peered into the door.   
  
" Got some soup and coco ".   
  
She came in, and placed the specially built bed tray over his lap.   
  
" I don't like... all this fuss ".  
  
" Aw, I bet you like all the attention, don't you? Feels great, don't it? Enjoy it while it lasts, buddy. "  
  
" I'd rather die ".  
  
" Don't exaggerate ".  
  
She folded a napkin over his lap and did not meet his eyes since coming in the room. He looked at her funny. She plopped the spoon into his hand.   
  
" Here. Go feed yourself. "   
  
" I am not... hungry as of this moment ".  
  
" You SUUUURE? The coco's got marshmallow bits ".   
  
She smiled brightly, and then lowered her gaze when she had realized that she had looked into his face and he had said nothing but stared at her until she was so self-conscious. She removed the tray from the bed and placed it at his bedside table, Kaoru's apple on an empty space of the tray.  
  
He watched her every move with no attempt to conceal he was watching. He wondered whether or not her should tell her about the madogou of tomorrow. He wondered if he should tell that he had consulted Kagerou on it, and -damn the half blinded man called Moe-san- it was the madogou of sorrow. He thought about telling her that the madogou would choose the death of the one closest to his heart, and it had chosen her. But what would he gain by telling? What would she gain by knowing?  
  
" You have... a lot of books...reference material... research...encyclopedias..."   
  
She spoke her observation out loud, her back to him. Hard bound books... in gold and silver covers...Paperbacks of essays written by philosophy masters...prose and plays by great authors and theatrical kings...lovingly organized into shelves...  
  
" Have you read all of these? "  
  
" Some, twice "   
  
" Oh...that book... " she caught sight of a lone book, standing out from the rest. It was no philosophy book... no hard bound or paper back great. It was an old storybook, almost tattered, but still readable. It was the only book that looked like it hadn't been touched for a long time. She brought it out and blew the dust off it, and she turned to the first page.  
  
To Tokiya,   
Happy 7th Birthday!   
Love ,   
Mifuyu  
  
" Mifuyu gave it to me ".   
  
She turned at his voice.   
  
" On cold winter nights, such as this... she would read to me... "  
  
He was tired... fatigued... keeping his defenses up were slipping away...   
  
" You don't have to beat yourself up, every time you admit something ".   
  
The bed shifted to her weight when she sat down at the side, near him. She did not know she hugged the book.  
  
" I know... how it feels like to be read to... snuggling up to a mother's lap, and feeling yourself cloaked in her dress... She smells of clean soap and dried laundry..."  
  
His sister... had been something like that... There were times when he could not remember her face, since it had been so long. But her touch and her smell were still fresh in his mind, as if it had only been yesterday. She smelled of cinnamon and sugar; of homemade Christmas goodies. She sold them to neighbors and friends. Whenever he helped, to him was given the extra- special- important task of putting the smiley face on gingerbread men. Where was his own smile now? Perhaps a gingerbread man would come to life and put one on him.   
  
He recited a children's lullaby in a whisper; it was a hymn Mifuyu would repeat every night. He was in a reminiscent mood.   
  
" Kiss good night. Tucked in tight. Story read, safe soft bed ".   
  
For the second time, his eyes turned kind. It was this that focused on now; as light and glorious as morning dew.  
  
" Would you like me to read to you? I'm not your sister, but... "  
  
She did not know what she was doing. Her hand had found its way up to his face and rested there. She hastily drew back. But he kept her hand on his cheek. He liked the feel of her smooth palm, and of her slender wrist. He liked the way his pulse quickened to a dizzying speed, underneath her warm touch.  
  
" You're pitying me... "   
  
Any sign of discomfort on her, or any sign that she wanted to push away... he would let go.   
  
But there was none. Fingers waltzed across the delicate arch of his brow and carefully brushed away stray pieces of hair that fell across his vision.   
  
" No, that's not it... Well... maybe a little, but that isn't why... "   
  
You're a friend, was what she was supposed to say. But she had never gotten to finish. The hand that followed the contour of his firm jaw line, had found its way to the corners of his sensuous, unsmiling mouth. Her lips had slowly been drawn to his, like an uncontrollable and inescapable magnetic force, and the words she did not know would be scathing, were sucked into a vacuum of her sharp intake of breath. She shut her eyes, because it did not feel like it was right to keep them open for this much too precious act.   
  
He closed the distance between them with very little effort, but exerted just a bit more to deepen the sweetest of kisses each passing second.  
  
Much better than the chocolate, even.  
  
It was a chaste kiss. It was a soft and shivering touch of lips that would pause hesitantly, at a loss of what to do next. It was a gentle press against his skin; a light and silken feather's touch as supple and valuable as pure Venetian lace.   
  
It held no malice or lust. No raging rush of teenage hormones in the bloodstream. It carried with it a sense of new beginnings, and was by no means insistent. It was their first.   
  
With luck, it was not to be their last any time soon.  
  
He opened his mouth to make love with it. She obeyed in turn. The sweet ache of desire swept through his entire body like a brushfire; so strong and incredible that it would have surely broken him. His lips stroked her lips in a slow circular motion and sealed the breach of all friendly or sibling affection towards another. It was a confirmation of mutual feeling. With this kiss, all cares and doubts were cast into the wind.   
  
She leaned forward into his awaiting arms. He continued to shower attention on an innocent and trusting mouth. Around his neck, she placed both hands, to bring him in closer, to preserve the moment longer.  
  
Air! Need air! Because she had to... had to...  
  
" Ah- Chooo! 'Scuse me! I think I've caught...a... "   
  
It dawned on her then. She had caught a cold. His cold.  
  
For the first time in the bleak home, it was warmed with its owner's genuine and warm baritone laughter. He had not eaten, yet his cheeks were filled with a healthy glow and he felt better already. In this room, the place was warmer than any fireplace could ever burn.  
  
Her expression was too hilarious! The mixture of bafflement, a sneezing, a blush, and embarrassment... It was too much for him to take after an exhilarating thrill!   
  
She was definitely not his sister. She was strawberries and cream... and blackberry currant.   
  
Sweetness with an edge and a dangerous twang of curves. Just the way he liked it. Perhaps...he was hungry after all, for a slice of dessert.   
  
His grin of amusement stayed. " Looks like someone's got the flu. "  
  
She squelched his laughter with a pillow, snuffing out his protests of : " Have pity on a sick man!"   
  
Peering thru little creek in door stood Kaoru. He was just in time to see Fuuko try to kill Tokiya, and he knocked politely once, not waiting for answer because if he did...he would hate to wear a black formal suit of mourning.  
  
" We're supposed to let you blow out the candles to your pizza . They said you're supposed to change. "   
  
" Pizza? Don't you mean cake? ", she asked the question for Tokiya, since he couldn't seem to ask it for himself.  
  
" Yeah well... " Kaoru jerked his thumb in the direction of the kitchen. " Domon wanted pizza, and Yanagi's too busy to be baking a cake, so... "   
  
" What kind of pizza is it? Do you think it's big enough for all of us? Better not be any anchovies and... "  
  
She speed walked out the door and left the both of them in the room.   
  
She met Recca on her way to the kitchen. He was with Ganko and Domon, putting Christmas presents in one area.   
  
" Hey Fuuko! Too bad Tokiya's too cheap to get you a present! "   
  
" No... I think I got mine... "  
  
" You say something? "   
  
" Um, I said it was fine! "   
  
She practically ran to the fridge, and opened it up, looking at the flavors of juice and different sodas, letting the air cool her face.  
  
How embarrassing. What the hell did she say that for?!  
  
... Maybe she shouldn't have been the first one to close eyes... and maybe she should have tilted her head more to the side so that their noses wouldn't touch like that... Maybe next time she'd remember that...   
  
NEXT TIME?!?!?! If she had her way, there wouldn't BE a next time... but maybe... if he wanted... and didn't mind... urrr...   
  
By the time Kaoru came back she had already switched to the freezer.  
  
" The fireworks are here! Hey! Everyone! "   
  
Ganko flailed her arms wildly and shouted that she would be at the balcony.   
  
Recca went to drag Tokiya out of to watch the fireworks. Recca went ahead to watch, since Tokiya was still changing.   
  
Fuuko followed them shortly. She was the last to enter the balcony, and she saw Tokiya make his way there.  
  
They entered the balcony at the same time. Looking at the couples in front of them, radiating neon pink hearts, they knew exactly just what to do.   
  
Fuuko went to kneel behind Ganko and hug her, while Tokiya stood behind Kaoru, arms folded across his chest, stern face on.   
  
Bursting in a myriad of colors in the night air, exploding in a disarrayed sparkling of flowers, under an army of stars...  
  
It should not have been a new experience. They had all seen Recca's fireworks before. For every birthday of his friends, Recca had put on an fireworks display for them.  
  
Yet tonight the fireworks seemed more special...much brighter, more distinctive and elaborate... it was because on this particular night, there was a brief sharing of a secret smile that spoke of a single intimate memory... right before they turned away from the other and promptly ignored each other for the rest of the evening, and pretended as if nothing happened.  
  
----o   
  
EPILOGUE:   
  
( too tuuut tooot tu tuuuu ruu tuuu )  
  
( chuck chuc chukka chukka chukc Weeeoooo Ohhhhh )   
  
Who! Love is Changing Ev- eri thi-hing!   
  
AIIIiiii! Shi Te Re RouuuU! ...   
  
...and the rest goes.   
  
  
Fin~  
  
Kiyastu ( cast )   
  
Larry-San-   
Moe San------------------Three Fool's. in really good makeup job and latex masks  
Curly-SAn  
  
Writer- me  
  
Producer- Me  
  
Original concept - Anzai Noboyuki  
  
Acting coach- Me ( u can see the lousiness... should hire more talented actors. )   
  
Dialogue director- oh, by golly I do believe it's me again.  
  
Food committee - Mom  
  
Distracter- Mom.   
Example:   
Tokiya didn't need emotions! In an isolation of ice his soul would forever be encased! What need had he for such paltry humanities like emotions?  
NOK NOK NOK! "Honey? Time for dinner! "   
" Ma! I'm in the middle of something right now. Can't it wait ? I'll be there in a min- "   
" Now honey. Unless you intend to never have your computer see the light of day. "   
" okayokayI'mgoingI'mgoing "  
  
And YOU, dear reader. ( yeah yeah. I'm making fun of Capcom )   
  
Stuff that ain't mine:  
  
My mommy's dead poem from some Batman issue. I forgot which one. So erase any sort of respect for me ( if you had any to begin with ) that was based upon that rhyme. But c'mon. Doesn't take a genius to come up with that small rhyme. What else can rhyme with dead anyways? Okay, there's a lot. For starters there's red.. bed. Fed.. cred, led, zed, jed, tread, wed. hmm, club med. Too OT.   
  
Apologies:  
  
To people who find my jokes offensive. For that I'm sorry. They're not intended to be, but you might take offense in it. It's really meant for a laugh, but again, I could have gone overboard on it. So I'm sorry for that. I'm not gonna change it. I'm just apologizing for it.   
  
And no I don't have anything against anyone.   
  
Too screwy for words.   
  
Finis! Kaput!  
  
02/4 /2001  
  
Epilogue's epilogue:   
  
" You think Mith Kirithawa's okay with that Mikagami guy? "  
  
" Sure hope so. "  
  
" Gosh, I hope these fireworks we're doing come out okay. That Hanabishi fella would have beat us up otherwise ".   
  
" Yeah, and that Domon ape would have sat on us ".  
  
" Kanojo would have extorted money from us all the way 'till senior year! "   
  
" And what about those tiny terrors? Jr. and Little Mith Stubborn?  
  
All three geeks shuddred invoulunatrily- simulataneously.   
  
They set off more fireworks. They focused the telescope. Over a smoky night sky, they hoped to catch a glimpse of the silhouette of a boy riding on a bicycle over the moon.  
  
---o  
  
Okay. This really is the end.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I mean it. Really.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Quit scrolling down.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Stop! Stop I say! In the name of Science and all that is considered holy, stop!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Are you trying to be a tough guy? Huh? Huh? C'mon punk! Make my day!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Is this necessary? There's nothing down here! Believe you, me! ( never did understand that phrase ).   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Argh. Suit yourself.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Le end.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. Valentine's Day Extra

  
  
" On The FiRst Day Of VAlenTiNe's,   
  
My truhhhhe louve sent to MeeeEEEhhhh..."  
  
To:   
  
My Darling Wuzzy Dumpling Drops,   
  
Kanojo ( heart )  
  
Happy Valentine's Day! ( BIG heart )   
  
Love your Schnookie pie,  
  
Domon ( heart heart )   
  
He placed the card in a red envelope. He made no suppression of an excited grin. He couldn't wait. Only four days left...Kanojo would be so happy at the big bouquet of flowers he had prepared for her! And all for free, too... It was the advantage of your mother owning a flower shop.   
  
" Domon! Your friend is here! "  
  
" Ya, coming! "  
  
And his friends could also take advantage of his mother's shop! Well... since it was almost Valentine's, he just might give them a big discount. He opened the shop's door.  
  
" Oh... hey! ... You're the last person I expected to see here. What're you doin- For Fuuko? Yeah, she might like those...those are a pretty rare variety... hey, you sure you wanna spend THAT much money for her? That's a lot... That's almost all your savings! What? Money's not an issue? Oh. Okay. You're really sure? Okay... I'll have it delivered tomorrow... "   
  
---o   
  
The Whimsical Misadventures of My Tutor N Me: Valentine's Day Extra   
  
" On the First Day of Valentines "   
  
---o  
  
11-01-03...  
  
Her locker clicked, and Fuuko opened it. She stared at the object that stared right back at her, like a red eye of an ox.   
  
A single purple rose with a card.  
  
Quickly, she looked around to see if anyone was watching, and reading the card, she stuffed it down a pocket. She reached for the rose...  
  
" Whas' sat Fuuko? "  
  
" RECCA! Uhh.. nothing! "   
  
She tried to hide the rose behind her back, still in the locker. He kept trying to take a peek at it. He moved right, she moved left.   
  
" Looks like something to me! C'mon.. .you can tell me! Is it from Mikagami? That enthusiastic ol' show off! Not Valentine's yet, and already he's sending you gifts! "  
  
" No, It's not from Mikagami! I mean, I didn't receive anything! Nothing! "   
  
Recca grinned widely and didn't press her on it. " Okaaaaayy... "  
  
" Oh, Fuuko, thank you for lending me your- Is that a rose? This early? "   
  
" Eep! Yanagi! "   
  
" Fuuko! Hey Fuuko! You goin' over to Recca's... hey, nice flower ".  
  
" Domon!!! "  
  
" Ah, Yanagi. I was hoping that I could ask you about- "  
  
" To... Tokiya! I gotta go guys! I'll see you tomorrow! "   
  
Fuuko practically ran away. Recca watched her leave, and he looked at Mikagami, his grin widening even more.   
  
" Who would have thought you would be so sly, right hime? "   
  
" Yes, I never really expected you to... this early, Mikagami? "  
  
" Those quiet ones... always quickest to move ". Agreed Domon.   
  
Tokiya knew something had happened. But even he could not figure out what it was.   
  
" What are you talking about ? "   
---o  
  
He exited the school grounds. Furious. If someone placed snow on his head, they would have seen steam rise.   
  
He could take their teasing. He could take their winking. He could even take the fact that by tomorrow morning, the entire school would know.   
  
What he could not stand was that the rose given to Fuuko, certainly didn't come from HIM.   
  
This would have to take further investigation. He eliminated the possibility of her father. Moesama Kirisawa did not even know the present year. Recca? Doubted it.   
Domon? No... It had to be someone else...perhaps someone he didn't even know...the geeks ? Or a distant admirer? It better be at a distance. That was all that he would ever allow them to go.   
  
He snorted. He would get to the bottom of all this. And he would start tomorrow.  
  
---o  
  
She looked at the card. It did not come from Tokiya. She knew that. He was not the type to give flowers and she would not have asked for it. She could appreciate their beauty, of course, in a vase, or with other blooms in a bouquet, but in practicality, it was the most useless present ever. Right next to stuff toys.   
  
She flipped the card over and over in her hand...  
  
Was it Domon? Domon had Kanojo...And he had never done this before anyway. Every Valentine's, they treated it like any other day, except that he spewed weird love stuff out of the air. All done in extreme clumsiness. He was not the type who bumbled and fumbled his way into her heart. He was more like a guy who had stumbled and rumbled all the way to the exit sign. He was a person who changed the rank of aristocracy into idiocracy and was in an entirely own level of class. He could not have left the rose, something considered this romantic.   
  
The geeks? That thought crossed her mind. The geeks were nice. Sure, they sounded pretty funny, what with their voices fluctuating between high and low key since they were on the verge of puberty. Sure, it was funny. But they were nice. Could one of them have left it?  
  
No... they were cowards... and a rose would not be their style. Maybe a glow stick or a pez dispenser...  
  
In any case... she supposed it didn't matter. Maybe someone left it accidentally at her locker. There was, after all, no name on the card addressing her.   
  
She flopped down to her bed, and decided to get her homework out.  
  
---o   
  
11-01-03...  
  
Open locker, take out books and...  
  
Rose. Pink. Card. With her name.  
  
Especially for you, Fuuko.   
  
She had to hide it before...  
  
" So. Another one ". Her blood froze.  
  
" Hi! ... Hiiiii! ....this.. it's... "   
  
" It's another card, and a flower ". Tokiya hardly even glanced at it. " We should leave soon. The others have already gone over to Recca's ".  
  
She blinked." Yeah. Sure! Wow... I'm surprised, Tokiya ".   
  
" Oh? "  
  
" Yeah... I thought... well... " She scratched the back of her head. " Nah. I thought you wouldn't like seeing this an' all, but you don't mind it, huh? "   
  
" Oh. No. It means nothing to you, of course? " He made the tone sound as nonchalant as possible.  
  
" Yeah! I mean, I don't mind that lots of girls are after you, an' I'm sure that, compared to what you usually get as gifts, mine is really nothing and... " she stopped herself from babbling and grinned at him, relieved. " Well, okay, let's get going then! "   
  
" Yes... we should ".  
  
She started to walk ahead. He glared at the rose like one does to a mortal enemy, before slamming her locker shut.   
  
---o   
  
They would have to cross the street before reaching Recca's place. They waited for the pedestrian signal to switch green.   
  
She started to walk across, along with the crowd. Tokiya walked in the same quick pace. There were a lot of people, and he placed an arm around her shoulders to shield her from the shoving. He kept glancing with shifty eyes at the cars and at the people.   
  
She stopped in mid- stride, looking at him flattered and amused, leaving his arm an empty space.   
  
" I can cross the street, you know ".  
  
" Yes, I... " he frowned. Because he was actually speechless. He had no idea of his protective action.   
  
" HEY ! YOU CRAZY KIDS! GET OFFA THE ROAD! "  
  
She grabbed hold of his sleeve and they ran to safety. She laughed when they were at the sidewalk, even when the offended driver kept swearing and his horn kept honking.   
  
" The look on that guy's face! " She slapped her thighs in good humor. " Didn't you think that was funny, Tokiya? "  
  
A small smile of vague enjoyment was placed on his face. " A little ".   
  
They walked on.   
  
Actually, he found the treatment of their relationship funnier.   
  
They had never kissed again since winter. They had never tried. But since school started, they would almost always be found in the company of one another. They would join the others for lunch, sometimes. And all of them would talk. Or just eat. They always sat together closely. Never touching, always a presence felt. Acting as natural as could be, because that was what it felt like.  
  
Recca and Yanagi, as well as Domon and Kanojo, would make an open display of their affection. Sometimes to an embarrassing point. But either of them would much rather be subjected to a death match with Kurenai than to be caught doing that. There was never a sense of jealousy, looking at the loving exhibitions, because frankly, most of the time it could make anyone sick.   
  
They would never have admitted to anyone that they were a 'couple', at least not in the truest sense. They would never burn up phone lines with conversation. They would never go " Let's meet at so-and-so place at so-and-so time ". If the team were to watch a movie, she'd call him. He'd always answer. And the dialogue would go something like:   
  
" Movie tomorrow... ( she would never ask who the person was that picked up the phone. There was no one else to pick it up in the first place) "  
  
" What time? "  
  
" After school ".  
  
" Fine. I'll be a little late ".  
  
" Okay. Night. See you ".  
  
Then there would be a pause. Waiting if the other would say something else. If not, then she would usually end the conversation and put the phone down. He never called. She never attempted to either, except to pass along a message.   
  
Yet there were little changes that did not go unnoticed. Not because it was very observant of them, but more of because it was out of the norm. Under the table there would be small, fleeting touches. Across the knee, or a hand resting on thigh. If there were crumbs on her cheek, it was he who carefully brushed them away. Or she would forget once in awhile, and lean on him.   
  
Passersbys who did not know them would think their entire relationship was completely platonic. Neither insisted on holding hands, much to each other's relief. The warmth and comfort of another's touch was something that they could have easily gotten used to, but the adjustment would still take some time.   
  
She walked with her hands in pockets. He wondered though, what would happen if they did try to hold hands for one day. He tapped her elbow.   
  
" Hm? What? "   
  
" Bring out your hand ".   
  
" What for? " The words were the result of automatic curiosity, but she took out her hand anyway.  
  
He snatched her hand, and interlocked her fingers with his. He kissed it, and placed it on his chest, over his heart, looking at her somberly.  
  
She looked away embarrassed. " Geez, Tokiya ".  
  
And with a smile, tugging lightly at the tails of hair that fell across each side of his cheek, she made him bend over; without a thought as to what people would think, she went on tip-toe to smack him playfully on the lips.   
  
The holding hands thingy was awkward. She would sometimes run up ahead, seeing something, breaking the touch, but he never took it against her. He was guilty of doing the same, absent mindedly removing his hand because he was not used to carrying something.   
  
They were at Recca's. It was a group session when they could get help in homework from one another, or just relax with pleasant company. At times like these, if she was to fetch a drink, she would ask anyone who wanted. Even if the entire room erupted in a chorus of " Me! Me! I want! ", Mikagami would never say anything. But she fetched one for him anyway. If either one of them finished their drink, they would share each other's glass.   
  
The session would end at around dinnertime. Kagehoushi always cooked an excellent meal. Hanabishi liked that his son's friends were over, but sometimes, he wondered how exactly he was able to make ends meet.   
  
Mikagami had to excuse himself early today. He had to be somewhere in the morning before school started. He left with Fuuko. And Ganko. They would part ways, with Fuuko and Ganko going one way, and him alone making his way home.  
  
At his home, he set the alarm to wake him up at exactly the right time. He dreaded tomorrow. Tomorrow would be Valentine's. The day he would have to be susceptible to god-like worship. The day he would have to go hire a truck again in order to carry all the candy and cards and balloons and flowers.   
  
But there was also a sense of anticipation for tomorrow. He would catch the culprit who left flowers in her locker. He would wring the crook by the neck and make it known that she was taken.  
  
Tomorrow.  
  
---o   
  
He had his school uniform on, dapperly pressed. His arms were crossed. His eyes darted from here to there in the hallway. The roses were left either before school or during. He saw movement from the corner of his eye. He caught the rose-giver red handed!  
  
" You! ... " His eyes widened a little at the revelation.   
  
He chuckled.   
  
" Oh...it's you... "  
  
---o   
  
11-01-03...  
  
She sighed. She decided to get it over with. That rose would sit there, moping, if she didn't get it out. With a forceful pull, she jerked open her locker.  
  
" What the-?! "  
  
Red, pink, purple stuff kept tumbling out, and spilling over the floor until her shoes were entirely covered. She was swamped with the scent! The petals kept pouring and pouring until she was sure that her vision could not distinguish any shade of red, and she feared that like a mobious strip, this would go on forever.  
  
" EHHH??? "   
  
Everyone saw it. Everyone was suddenly beside her, behind her, talking to her.   
  
" No... it's not what you're thinking! No! I don't have a boyfriend! It's not him! It! It... "  
  
She caught his eye amidst the crowd. He stood with the corner of his lips turned upwards. He stood watching her with a suppressed laugh.  
  
Oh, he thought. This was fun. This teasing thing was fun. He could like... making her uncomfortable.  
  
Every girl wanted to get a rose, and touch it. She didn't care. When she looked down at the flowers, there was a note on top. In long, cursive strokes that were calligraphic, familiar to her in every way; on a card made of white paper...  
  
' For the one that puts all these to shame '   
  
She quickly looked back up. He was gone.   
  
---o  
  
Mikagami took the box of candy from the girl that offered it. She shrank back a bit. She had given him a box last year, and like he treated other girls, he would usually take it with a snarl or a mutter or an irritated sigh. She waited for her heart to be broken by the cold, uncaring hunk of junior year.   
  
She was in for a surprise.   
  
He took it carefully. Gently. And politely, kindly, he looked at her with genuine gratefulness, saying,  
  
" Thank you... for taking the time for my benefit. It is much appreciated. But I am afraid that I cannot return the sentiment... "   
  
Her jaw fell. " You...you were nice to me ".   
  
" I apologize for your wasted time and effort. Please, do not think that it is any fault of yours. I am to be entirely blamed ".  
  
" You're... nice to me! "  
  
He did not say anything anymore. The girl recovered from her shock. " So... it's true, then? You're dating a lower-classman? "  
  
He remained quiet.   
  
" Mister... Mikgagami... "   
  
Her shoulders shook and he could not see her face.   
  
" Please, there is no need for you to cry! The tears you shed are- "  
  
" Can I have my candy back? "   
  
---o  
  
He walked up the stairs to the rooftop, amazed. Now that he was actually nicer to those admirers that hounded him, letting them down gently...they never bothered him anymore. Usually, they'd keep at him all the way until school ended.   
  
But it was lunch time now. He had to get away from everything.   
  
The door to the rooftop was opened. She was already here. She floated a paper boat on fake winds. It looked completely dysfunctional. A boat sailing thru the air... Why couldn't she be normal for once, and fly a paper plane?   
  
There was no one else here. Recca and Yanagi were at the warehouse, the place where Recca first showed her his fireworks. That was the place that was held sacred to them, and they would spend lunch there. Domon was at Kanojo's school and they would be having a picnic closest to mother nature, under a cherry blossom tree, with melted snow surrounding them.  
  
Those two were elements of the ground. Recca's flame came from flint and stone. Domon was the earth.   
  
But for him and Fuuko.... Theirs was different. Theirs came from high and wide. This rooftop was their spot, where they could be closest to their elements. His was water that fell from the sky, and hers was the mighty wind from mountains. This was their place.   
  
She turned her head around, so that only her face could be seen, while her back was still to him.   
  
" Hey, what're you doing here? "  
  
" I knew you'd be here ". He went to join her. The paper boat fell into her open palms.  
  
" You can't have known that! I didn't tell anyone where I was going! "  
  
He shrugged.   
  
" You're more habitual than you think ".   
  
She huffed, looking at him like a baroness does to a commoner. " That's impossible! I am spontaneity personified! "   
  
" Maybe... maybe not... There are certain habits that even you have trouble escaping from ".  
  
" Name one ".  
  
He sighed wearily, and his voice dropped to a low whisper; a tone of smooth, and mysterious bourbon. Delicate fingertips traveled across areas of her face like spider's legs weaving on a silken cobweb.   
  
" You push your bangs behind this ear, " he demonstrated by doing so, " you always raise this eyebrow, " he flattened one of her brows with his thumb, " and you always smile, starting from the left side, then let it spread... " he traced a finger to the opposite corner of her mouth " all the way to the right... just like what you're doing now."   
  
He was right. She was grinning. She laughed.   
  
" How'd you get those flowers in my locker anyway? "  
  
" It wasn't me that did ".  
  
" The handwriting is yours... "  
  
" As are the roses. But it was not I who put them there ".   
  
She knew he had a cryptic message hidden. But she let her curiosity slide. " I don't know how you did it, but thanks! Had a bit of trouble cleaning up, though ".   
  
" Did you figure out who sent you the initial flowers? "  
  
" You wanna see the card? " She took out the card she first received. He read it out loud.  
  
" Fuuko... you are like the soft and fluffy clods in the sky... "  
  
" It was a joke, I think. So I didn't really take it seriously "   
  
" Clods? "   
  
" Oh. I got a card for you ".  
  
" What this? "   
  
He looked at the card handed to him. It was done in true Kirisawa fashion. He stared at the misshapen blob of macaroni messily pasted on it.   
  
" Did Ganko make this? "  
  
" No! It was me! "   
  
" Is this supposed to be a heart? "  
  
He turned it upside down, frowning.   
  
" No! It's a smiley face, see? "   
  
" ... only by stretching my imagination, I suppose. " He opened it, and the macaroni crackled.   
  
Roses are red, violets are blue,  
Sugar is sweet...  
Can I have your sweets also?  
  
" You can't even RHYME?! "   
  
" So I don't wax poetic like you do. S'not like I'm the next Shakespeare in training. "  
  
" Well. It's the thought that counts ". He bopped her over the head with the card.   
  
She rubbed the hit area. " Hey I spent time on it. Don't like it? Fine. " She tried to get it back, but he raised his hand high so that she would not be able to reach it, and placed the card behind his back.   
  
" Whatever it is, Fuuko, I like it. And I shall treasure it until the day I die ".  
  
His eyes smiled graciously at her, and his tone convinced her of sincerity.  
  
She certainly wasn't expecting that reaction.   
  
She turned around to her bag, and took out some chimes.   
  
" Here. For you. "  
  
" What am I do with those? "  
  
" I want you to listen okay? Tell me what you think of it ".   
  
He waited. There was only the sound of the random chimes hitting their neighbors. But when she passed a hand over the chimes, and waved it to and fro, the sound began to change. She concentrated and played for him. She let the winds blow to her liking, creating her own glittered song.  
  
" This is the tune, I heard... when you tried to teach me to skate... When you made the ice dance for me, and made me feel so free... "   
  
The chimes hummed- a gentle serenity to the strokes of the wind. There was joy and wonder in it. The silver cylinders tinkled in a soothing melody. Beautiful... and tranquil that it touched his heart with a tender ache. Each note carried its own unique chord of a sweet memory, seeming like a separate bird of spring that settled on his skin and played the loveliest tune of a good morning greeting.  
  
" Well... that's as close as I can get anyway ".   
  
She put the instrument away, the chimes regaining their dull noise.   
  
" You wanna go grab a bite to eat? I was kinda hoping you'd bring those chocolates with you. But seeing that you didn't..."   
  
She busied herself with packing up her bag that was on the wall. " Where should we go? I' m in the mood for a burger or something. Are you gonna share your candy that you received? I know some of those girls...they're real good cooks! "   
  
She stood up, and when she turned around, Tokiya was in front of her. His arm pushed against the patch of wall beside her, and he was bent over to her face. His body blocked the sun, and created a cubicle around her that confined her movements.   
  
" Is anyone watching, Fuuko? "   
  
" No,why- MMmmppph-?! "   
  
The strangest experience...  
  
...Of her back leaning against the cold, hard wall and her mouth pressing against soft, warm lips...   
  
Not that she was complaining...  
  
She closed her eyes and returned the kiss that deepened slowly. The arm that tipped her chin upwards was used to encircle her body and draw her gradually away from the wall. He brought her in tighter to his chest, rumpling her blazer, making her head tilt up more. Hands slid up broad shoulders, to hook around his neck.   
  
Loving the strangeness of her behavior, loving the smile against his mouth, loving the sleek taste of creamy velvet...swinging her curved waist lightly in his arms, smelling sugared strawberries, and listening to the sweet music that she did not have to play for him on wind chimes so that they could share the tune...  
  
The music heard was meant for only two people to hear.   
  
---o  
  
" Unca Tokiya? Do you really promise not to tell her? "  
  
He looked down at Ganko straight in the eye. " I really promise not to tell her that it was you with the roses ".   
  
Ganko perched Kondo on top of her head, so that it would seem like she was teller. " I'm sorry I had to do that...but I thought you wouldn't give anything to Auntie Fuuko... do you really, really, REALLY, promise not to tell her? "  
  
On bended knees, he grudgingly, loathingly said, . " I really, really, REALLY promise. "   
  
" Really really really really REALLY really promise? "   
  
What did he have to do to convince her?! He wasn't even going to *try* counting the reallys.   
  
" Yes."   
  
She pouted. " PINKY promise? "   
  
He fixed her with a cold stare.   
  
" Pinky promise ".   
  
---o   
  
Author here.   
  
Well wasn't this a sleeper? There's no conflict or anything. Just a side story. That's all. Mostly Tokiya's view. But I hope you found it entertaining just the same...  
  
Ho ho ho! Hey, Santa should be a symbol for Valentine's instead. He's all red and all. Anyway,  
  
Have a Merry V-day guys!   
  
  
  



	8. A whimsy lemon:Encore

A whimsy Lemon: Encore 

Ha-ha. 

Made ya look. 

I cant put the lemon in this.  
Otherwise the whole thing'll be NC-17.

Sorry 'bout that. Bad joke I know.


End file.
